One Life, One Choice
by Socialbutterfly85
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have two daughters and the oldest gets pregnant. Find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson lived in New York with their two daughters, Elizabeth who was 15 and Lily who was 10. Kurt was a very well known fashion designer and Blaine was an actor on Broadway and also had his own record deal. They lived in a very nice house in Brooklyn. Even though both of them were famous, they didn't let it go their heads or keep them from having their children live a normal life.

Elizabeth was a sophomore in high school. She was student council president and was dating a very nice boy name Matthew. They have been dating for almost a year and things were going great for the young couple.

One Friday at school, while at her locker, Matt came up to her.

"Hey!" he said sneaking up behind her.

"Hey! What's up?" she asked him.

"Nothing. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over tonight?" he asked.

"Sure." she responded, but wrinkled her nose. "Wait, is your brother going to be there?"

"Yeah. Why?" Matt sighed.

"He's always teasing us and making fart noises. Why don't you come over my place? My dads are out til late and my sister is staying at my aunt and uncle's house."

"OK. Meet me out front after school." he said, kissing her on the lips.

Soon, the bell had rung, indicating the school day was over. Elizabeth nearly tore out of the school and met her boyfriend with a very passionate kiss. The hopped in his car and drove to Elizabeth's house. They quickly made it inside and kept kissing each other all the long way up to her bedroom, where they both shed their clothes and continued kissing and making out on her bed. Things were getting very heated and they eventually were inside each other. After a while they were both getting tired and decided to stop having sex. Both of them breathing heavily, they lay next to each other and closed their eyes. Before they knew it, it was nearly midnight. Elizabeth looked at her the clock and her eyes went wide.

"Matt. Matt wake up." she nudged his arm to wake him up.

"Mmmm." He moaned. "What time is it?"

"It's almost midnight. My dads are going to be home soon and you need to get out of here or we are both dead!" she exclaimed.

Matt shot his head up and quickly scurried around the room picking up his clothes and getting dressed. "Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked as he put his shirt over his head.

"If you leave right now and we don't get caught by my dads, then yes you will see me tomorrow." Elizabeth explained, as she put her pajamas on. Matt smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and left her room to head out the front door.

It wasn't until 1:00, that Elizabeth heard Kurt and Blaine open the front door. They walked up the stairs to their bedroom. Kurt stopped and knocked softly on Elizabeth's bedroom door. When he didn't hear an answer he quietly opened to see that she was sleeping peacefully. He then proceeded to his bedroom where Blaine was changing in to his pajamas.

The next morning Elizabeth woke up and checked her cell phone. There was a text message from Matt.

_Good Morning Beautiful! I had fun last night. Meet me at the bowling alley at 2:00._

Elizabeth smiled and got out of bed. She went downstairs to the kitchen and saw that Kurt was up already making breakfast.

"Morning daddy!" she greeted.

Kurt turned around. "Good morning Elizabeth. How was your night last night. Did you find something to keep yourself entertained while you were home alone?" Kurt asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah. I just spent the night in my room watching TV. Nothing too exciting." she lied. "Dad, can I go out this afternoon?"

"Where are you going and who's going to be there?" Kurt asked, trying to integrate her.

"I'm just going to the bowling alley with a few friends. No big deal." she answered rolling her eyes at the last part of her statement.

Kurt thought about it for a minute. "OK. You can go. I'll drive you. I have to pick up your sister anyway."

Elizabeth sighed. "I can get there by myself."

"No. It's too far. And besides, it's on the way to your aunt Rachel and uncle Finn's anyway."

"Fine." she sighed and Kurt handed her a plate of food. "Where's papa?"

"He's in the shower." Kurt answered, sitting down at the table with his plate of food.

That afternoon Elizabeth was dropped off at the bowling alley. She spotted Matt and jumped on his back to surprise him.

"Hey you!" he laughed, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey!" she smiled.

"So, you want to bowl?" he asked.

"Sure." Liz stated.

Elizabeth enjoyed the afternoon with her friends and boyfriend.

The next few weeks went by as normal for Elizabeth and her family. One typical morning, Kurt knocked on her bedroom door to make sure she was up.

"Lizzie! Time to get up." he exclaimed from behind the door.

Lizzie slowly woke up. She sat up and quickly got dressed. After getting dressed, she went down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning Lizzie." exclaimed Blaine and Kurt in unison.

"Morning papa. Morning daddy." she responded as she sat down at the table next to Lily.

While Kurt was making breakfast Elizabeth sniffed the air and something made her stomach turn. She quickly ran to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with Lizzie?" Blaine asked Lily.

"I don't know. I bet she's faking." Lily responded.

Both Kurt and Blaine couldn't help but laugh at their 10 year old daughter's statement. Blaine went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Lizzie? Are you OK?" He could hear her getting sick.

"I'm fine." she shouted through the door, continuing to become sick.

"You don't sound fine." he argued.

"I'll be out in minute." she shouted again and Blaine left to go back to the kitchen.

Several minutes later Elizabeth had come out of the bathroom and returned to the kitchen table.

"Are you OK Liz?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah I'm fine. I must be coming down with something." she replied.

"If you're sick you shouldn't go to school." stated Kurt.

"I'm fine dad." she argued. "And if I don't leave right now, I'll be late."

"But you didn't eat your breakfast." Kurt yelled, as she ran out the door..

"Teenagers!" said Lily, and they all laughed.

While at school, Elizabeth was in class when she heard her name being called by the teacher.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth?" her teacher yelled her name to get her to pay attention.

"Huh?" she sat up quick. "Yes Mrs. Stevens?" she asked.

"I asked if you have your report ready." Mrs. Stevens huffed.

"My report?"

"Yes. The report that was assigned last month."

Elizabeth froze. She forgot all about the report she was supposed to finish. "I'm not finished with it yet." she stalled.

"Bring it to me tomorrow. And I'm docking a grade for every day it's late." Mrs. Stevens argued.

"Thank you." Lizzie sighed.

Mrs. Stevens continued to teach her lesson, while Elizabeth looked in her planner. She could have sworn that her report wasn't due today. She flipped through her planner and found out that it was assigned the day she got her period and was due today. Her eyes went wide. She hadn't gotten her period yet and she was getting worried. The bell rang indicating class was over. She went to her locker and put her books away. Matt came up behind her.

"Hey beautiful!" he breathed in her ear.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure. You know you can ask me anything." he replied.

She pulled him into a secluded area. "When we had sex, did you use a condom?" she whispered.

Matt thought about her question. "I'm pretty sure I did."

Lizzie's eyes went wide. "Pretty sure?"

"Lizzie, what's wrong? You're scaring me."

"Well, I'm not sure yet, but my period's late and I was sick this morning. So I'm starting to put two and two together."

"Wait, are you telling me you're pregnant?" he whispered.

Elizabeth just shrugged her shoulders.

Matt's eyes went wide. "Did you take a test?"

Lizzie shook her head.

"Well, I think we should go get one before we start to lose our minds."

She nodded and the two of them walked out of the school and went to the local pharmacy. They went to the parenting aisle and scanned the pregnancy tests. "I can't believe I have to do this." Lizzie sighed, as she picked up one of the tests.

"It's OK. Whatever it says it'll be OK." said Matt trying to reassure her.

Lizzie flipped the box over and started reading it. "It says, to take first thing in the morning."

Matt nodded. "Let's just pay for this and get out of here."

Lizzie looked at the cashier. "I think we should get something else. Go get a piece of candy and then pay for it."

Matt did as he was told and they paid for their purchases and left the store.

"I have to get home, but text me tomorrow after you take the test." Matt told her.

Lizzie nodded and they went their separate ways.

Once home, Lizzie could hear the TV coming from the living room and food being cooked in the kitchen, which meant everyone was home.

"Lizzie is that you?" shouted Kurt.

She quickly stuffed the bag with the pregnancy test in her backpack and went into the kitchen. "Hi daddy. Hi papa." she greeted them with smiles.

"How was school today?" Blaine asked, giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"It was good." she replied.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked.

"Better." she lied.

"Good. Because I made chicken pot pie for dinner." Kurt responded.

"Great. I can't wait to try it." Lizzie continued to smile.

"Lily. Turn off the TV, it's time for dinner." shouted Kurt.

Lily came in and sat at the table, with her family. "Daddies guess what?"

"What sweetheart?" Kurt replied.

"My teacher's going to have a baby!" Lily exclaimed.

Blaine smiled, "That's wonderful honey."

Elizabeth just stared out into space.

"Lizzie? Are you okay?" Kurt asked, noticing her absence.

She nodded, "Yeah I'm fine. Actually, I'm not that hungry and I have a lot of homework to do." She pushed back from the table and went up to her room.

The rest of the family continued their dinner, while Elizabeth was in her room.

The next morning Elizabeth got up earlier than she usually did and went to bathroom with her pregnancy test. Before she could take it, she felt a wave of nausea run through her body and threw up in the toilet. She must have been louder than she thought because the next thing she heard was a knock on the door.

"Lizzie? Is that you? Are you alright?" Blaine asked.

She quickly wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet, before she opened the door to answer him.

"I think I'm coming down with the flu." she mustered.

"Then you better stay home from school today. Do you need me or dad to stay home with you?" Blaine asked, concerned for his daughter.

"No I'll be fine." she answered.

"Alright, when you're finished in there I want you to go back to bed." he ordered.

Lizzie nodded and closed the door in her papa's face. She knew what she had to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely readers. Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Please leave a review. Thanks.**

Elizabeth stared at the pregnancy test box. It was taunting her. She knew she had to take the test to be sure. Before she knew what she was doing, she took the test out of the box and peed on the stick. The test said to wait for two minutes. Those were the longest two minutes of her life. She looked down at the test after the time was up.

"Oh crap!" she said to herself. She didn't want her dads finding out yet, so she took the test, put it back in the box and hid it under the sink.

_Bzzz...Bzzz._

She jumped when she heard phone. There was a text from Matt.

_Where are you? Did you take the test yet?-Matt_

Elizabeth looked down at the message and she started to cry.

"Lizzie? Are you ok in there?" asked Kurt.

She quickly washed her face and opened the door.

"Lizzie, sweetie are you crying?" Kurt asked, looking down at her.

"I just really don't feel well today. I'm going back to bed." she replied, walking right past him. She went into her room and closed the door behind her and fell onto her bed and started crying.

_Bzzz...Bzzz._ Went her phone again.

_Please text me or call me. I'll be here for you no matter what.-Matt_

_Knock...Knock... _"Lizzie, can I come in?" asked Kurt from the other side of the door.

She continued to cry, so Kurt just let himself in.

"Lizzie what's wrong?" he asked, sitting next to her on the bed.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Daddy, I'm so sorry." she cried in Kurt's arms.

"Sorry for what?" he asked still confused as to why she was hysterical. "Sweetie, you know you can tell me anything."

Elizabeth took a breath, looked Kurt in the eyes and said, "Daddy, I'm really sorry, but I'm pregnant."

Kurt just looked at her with wide eyes, not believing what he was hearing. "Are you sure?"

She nodded her head. "Yes. I just took a pregnancy test and it came out positive." Please don't be mad at me."

"What do you want to do about it?" Kurt asked.

Lizzie shook her head. "I don't know yet. But I really don't want to get an abortion. I can't do that."

Kurt pulled his daughter into a hug. "It's ok. Everything will be alright. But we have to tell your papa."

She nodded her head against Kurt's chest and started to cry again. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too." He whispered against her hair.

After she told Kurt about the pregnancy, Lizzie had to call Matt.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Matt, it's Elizabeth." she replied

"Hey, where are you? Did you take the test? What did it say?" Matt asked quickly.

"I'm at home, I wasn't feeling well and my dads let me stay home." she explained. "Matt, the test came out positive. I'm pregnant."

There was silence on Matt's end of the phone.

"Matt? Matt are you there?" she asked, after a minute.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm here. Well, what are you going to do? Did you tell your dads yet?" he asked.

"I don't know if I'm going to keep it or give it up for adoption yet, but I know that I'm not going to get an abortion and as for my dads, I told my dad, but I haven't told my papa yet." Lizzie replied.

"OK. Do you want me be there when you tell him?"

"No, I think I need to do this on my own. Oh, did you mean what you said earlier? That you'll be there for me no matter what?"

"Of course. You're my girlfriend. And if you do decide to keep it, I'll be there to help out. You know you can always count on me." he smiled.

Lizzie took deep breath. "Thank you Matt."

"You're welcome. Uh, the bell just rang, I got to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Matt said, hanging up his phone.

After talking to Matt, Lizzie had some serious thinking to do.

That evening, Kurt was in the kitchen making dinner, while Elizabeth was helping Lily with her homework.

"Hello! Papa's home!" Blaine declared, as he came into the house.

Lily jumped out of her chair and ran to greet Blaine at the door.

"Hi pumpkin. How was school today?" he asked, giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"It was great." Lily replied, as she ran back into the kitchen.

"Hi Lizzie. Are you feeling better?" he asked his oldest daughter.

"Yeah I'm feeling a little better. Thanks." Lizzie replied.

"And how is my favorite husband?" Blaine teased Kurt and he kissed him on the lips.

"I'm good. How was work?" Kurt asked.

"Great. I am almost finished with the new CD." Blaine smiled happily.

"Um, papa, there is something that I need to tell you." Lizzie declared.

"Okay, but can it wait until after dinner? I am starving." Blaine confessed.

"Yeah. Is dinner almost finished dad?" she asked Kurt.

"Yep. It's all ready." Kurt announced, as he placed the food on the table.

After everyone had finished eating, Lizzie thought it was a good time to talk to Blaine about her condition.

"Papa, I need to tell you something, but first, Lily can you go upstairs please?" she asked her sister politely.

"Why do I have to leave?" she asked, a little annoyed.

"Because it's grown up talk." Kurt interveaned.

"You can go play in my room if you want." Lizzie suggested.

"OK." said Lily and he hopped off of her chair and ran upstairs.

"This must be really serious if you don't want your sister to hear." Blaine teased.

"It sort of is." Lizzie began. "Papa, there's no really easy way in saying this so Im just going to come right out and say it. I'm...I'm pregnant."

Blaine looked at her wide-eyed. "Would please go upstairs with your sister. I need to talk to your father for minute."

Lizzie just nodded and did as she was told. Blaine got up and went into the living room. Kurt followed and found Blaine pacing the floor.

"Why did you send her upstairs? We need to talk to her." Kurt said, anger in his voice.

"Did you know about this?" Blaine asked, his voice booming.

"I just found out this morning after you left for work, so don't put this on me." Kurt fumed.

"Did you know she was having sex?"

"No and neither did you Blaine, but she did and now we have to accept the fact that there is a baby coming into this world, whether we like it or not."

"I know, but didn't we just have the sex talk with her like 2 years ago?" Blaine declared.

"Yes and we both knew one day she would be having sex."

"Yeah, I just thought she would be married when she did. Not still in high school. What are we going to do?" Blaine said, bowing his head.

Kurt came up next to him and put his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "We are going to accept and support her decision. Whether she wants to keep the baby or put it up for adoption."

Blaine took a deep breath. "You're right. Let's go up and talk to her."

With that, they both went upstairs and knocked on Lizzie's door.

"Liz, can we come in?" Blaine asked.

Lily opened the door. "Lizzie's crying." she announced.

"Let us in sweetie." Kurt told Lily, as he and Blaine walked in the room. Blaine walked over to Lizzie's bed and sat down next to her. He started to stroke her hair. "Elizabeth, we need to talk to you." Blaine stated, as Kurt came around the other side of the bed and sat down.

"Lizzie, have you thought about what you want to do about the baby?" Kurt asked.

She didn't say anything, she just shook her head.

"Liz, we want you to know that, whatever you decide, we will support you." Blaine confessed.

Lizzie lifted her head up and wiped her eyes with her hand. "I think I want to keep it."

"Okay, but just so you know, it's going to be your responsibility. You're going to have to take care of it." Blaine explained.

Lizzie nodded her head. "I understand papa."

"Good, now we have to take you to doctor to make sure everything's okay." Kurt announced.

**Now I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will update probably during the week or weekend. Please leave a review. Thanks.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there lovely readers. Yes I know I haven't updated in forever. Please forgive me. I am also working on another story called 100 Days of Klaine. I hope you read that too and enjoy. With that being said, please enjoy the chapter 3 of One Life, One Choice.**

**And everyone's favorite...I don't own Glee or any of the characters or songs being used in this story.**

**Enjoy.**

The next few weeks were very stressful for the Hummel-Anderson family. Kurt and Blaine were getting busier at both of their jobs, so Elizabeth had to wait to go to the doctor. She had told Lily that she was going to have a baby, and Lily was very surprised when she heard the news. No one, outside the family, except for Matt knew about he pregnancy. Elizabeth wasn't even sure if Matt had told his mom yet.

Today, Kurt and Blaine were going to take Elizabeth to the doctor's after school.

It was nearing the end of the day and Elizabeth was at her locker when Matt came up to her.

"Hey." he whispered in her ear.

"Hi." she responded, looking down at the floor.

"How are you?" he asked, almost afraid of what her answer might be.

She looked up at him. "Do you really want to know?" she asked coldly.

Matt nodded.

"Well let's see. I wake up every morning puking, I can't keep anything down, I have to go to bathroom every 10 minutes, and I'm getting fatter everyday. Anything else you want to know?" she replied coldly.

"Look, I'm sorry about all of this. I really am. But I told you that I'm going to help you in whatever way I can." Matt responded, somewhat sincerely.

"You really want to help? My dads are picking me up and we are going to for my first doctor's appointment. Come with me?" she asked sweetly.

"Right now?" he replied, quickly and Elizabeth nodded her head.

"I can't today, I have practice."

She just rolled her eyes. "You know what forget I even asked. Just forget about everything. If you can't even skip one practice to come to a doctor's appointment how are you going to help with anything else? Like when the baby actually gets here?" With that she stalked off towards the doors.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth wait!" he shouted, but she ignored him and kept walking..

She found her fathers' car out in the parking lot and quickly got in.

"Hi Liz. How was school?" Kurt asked.

"Fine." she sniffled. "Can we please go?"

Kurt looked in the rear view mirror and saw tears coming down her face. He looked back at her. "Liz, did something happen between you and Matt?" he guessed.

"I really don't want to talk about it ok? So can we please just go to the doctor's appointment?" she shouted.

Kurt just nodded his head and turned back around. He pulled out of the school parking lot and headed towards the doctor's office.

After about 20 minutes they were waiting in the doctor's office waiting room. It was pretty empty and they were sitting in uncomfortable silence.

"Where's Lily?" Elizabeth asked, deciding to break the silence.

"She went to a friend's house after school. She'll probably have dinner at their house, so we can go where ever you want to eat afterward." Blaine replied, trying to cheer her up.

Lizzie just nodded and looked at her cell phone. "Ugh. We've been waiting here forever."

"It's only been 15 minutes Liz." Kurt corrected.

"Seems like forever." she whined, and continued to look at her cell. She was hoping that maybe by staring at it long enough Matt would either call or text.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine suggested.

"It's just that, he gets me pregnant, says he's going to be there and he can't even skip one stupid practice to come with me to this appointment." Elizabeth breathed out in one breath. "I think I'm going to be sick." she then ran to the bathroom.

"You know, I knew this was going to happen." Blaine mumbled.

"You knew what was going to happen?" Kurt asked, looking at his husband.

"I knew that once he found out, he was going to bail. Matt's not ready to be a parent. And neither is Elizabeth." Blaine admitted.

"Well, they may not be ready, but it's too late now and you and I both know that. So whether they like it or not they are stuck with this. And so are we, because who's going to be there every step of the way?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Us." Blaine sighed.

"Yes. Us. Just like we always are. Like when she learned to walk and ride a bike. We will always be there for her, because we are her parents." Kurt admitted.

"You're right. I know you're right." Blaine stated.

Just then Elizabeth came out of the bathroom and took her seat in between her fathers.

"Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson." a nurse called a few minutes later.

All three of them stood up and followed the nurse back to an examination room.

"Ok, Elizabeth, let's get your height and weight." the nurse explained, and Elizabeth stepped on the scale. The nurse took down the numbers and then she had Elizabeth sit on the table, so she could take her temperature and blood pressure.

"Alright, the doctor will be in shortly." she told them and left the room.

Blaine and Kurt were sitting in the chairs in a corner of the room while Elizabeth sat on the table.

Elizabeth started to look around at the posters on the wall. Most of them were of unborn babies inside the mothers. They were starting to freak her out a little. Luckily, the doctor came in.

"Hi Elizabeth. I'm Dr. Shepard." she introduced herself, as she stuck out her hand for Elizabeth to shake.

"Hi. These are my dads, Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson." Elizabeth greeted her and introduced her fathers.

"Its very nice to meet all of you." Dr. Shepard replied. "Now, it says here, that you just found out you're pregnant not too long ago. Is that right?"

Elizabeth nodded her head.

Dr. Shepard could tell she was embarrassed. "Hey look at me." she instructed, and Lizzie looked at her in the eyes.

"I'm not her to judge you or tell you what you've done wrong. I'm here to help you. Believe me, I have seen a lot of girls come in here just as scared as you are. But some of them don't even have their parents with them. You're lucky you have yours. OK?" Dr. Shepard explained and then smiled at her, seeing she got a smile at the young teen.

Elizabeth nodded.

Dr. Shepard looked down at Elizabeth's chart. "Alright. I need to ask you a few questions. Just answer them the best you can ok?"

Elizabeth nodded again.

"OK. When was were your last period?" Dr. Shepard started.

Elizabeth had to think for a moment. "I can't remember. At least a couple of months ago. Sorry." she looked at Kurt and Blaine, with sorrow looks on their faces.

"Is this your first your pregnancy?" Dr. Shepard continued.

"Yes." Lizzie answered.

"Before becoming pregnant were you sexually active?"

Elizabeth looked at her fathers again, before answering. She just shook her head.

Dr. Shepard scribbled down some notes in her chart. "Alright. We're now going to take a look at your baby. If you could just lay back on the bed for me and lift up your shirt and pull your pants down a little, we'll take a look."

Elizabeth did as she was told and Kurt and Blaine got up from their chairs and stood by their daughter.

"This might be a little cold." Dr. Shepard informed, as she squirt the gel on Elizabeth's stomach. She then started to move the wand over her stomach.

The ultrasound screen came alive with a black and white image. Everyone in the room stared at it.

"See that little blob right there?" Dr. Shepard asked, and they all nodded.

"That's your baby. It looks like you're about 6 weeks along."

"Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, not yet. We can usually tell around 20 weeks." Dr. Shepard informed her.

"When is due?" Blaine asked.

Dr. Shepard looked at her chart and answered. "I'll say Dec. 12th."

"Early Christmas present." Elizabeth laughed.

Dr. Shepard wiped the gel off of Elizabeth's stomach and handed her pictures of the ultrasound. Elizabeth nodded hr thanks.

"Do you have any questions?" Dr. Shepard asked.

The three of them looked at each other and they all shook their heads.

"Ok. I'd like to see you back in a month. Also, I'd like you to start taking prenatal vitamins. And call me if you need anything or have any questions."

Elizabeth nodded.

"Thank you Dr. Shepard." said Blaine, as he shook her hand again and they all left the room. The three Hummel-Andersons then walked out of the doctor's office and out to parking lot. They got in the car and drove home. The drive was silent, until Blaine decided the silence was too much. "So, Elizabeth, what do you think the baby's going to be?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I don't know. I think I have some time before I need to start thinking about names." she said flatly.

Kurt and Blaine sighed. They continued the car ride in silence.

Kurt made the turn in to their driveway.

Elizabeth grabbed her bag and got out of the car.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" Kurt asked.

"I don't maybe some-" Elizabeth started to say but stopped when she saw someone standing at the front door. It was Matt. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to give you these." he said and handed her a bouquet of flowers. "And to tell you that I'm really, really, really sorry for not coming with you to your appointment today."

"We'll meet you inside Lizzie." said Blaine, as he and Kurt walked around the two teenagers and into the house.

"Well, do you forgive me?" Matt asked, grinning.

Elizabeth thought for a minute. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? I said I was sorry for missing your appointment."

"I know, but what's going to happen next time and what about when the baby's born? Are you just going to to ditch us for every practice or party that comes up?" Elizabeth explained hotly. "Look Matt, I know we both made a mistake, but now I'm the one that has to live with the consequences."

Matt's grin was wiped off of his face. "Elizabeth, you do know that I love you right?"

"Matt that's not fair." Lizzie whined.

"I just hope you know that I would and will take care of you and the baby. Not just because we had sex, but because it's the responsible thing to do." Matt stated and started to walk away. Elizabeth started to walk in the house.

"Oh, just so you know." Matt yelled to her and she turned around. "When I got home from school today. I told my mom about us and the baby. She said she was disappointed, but she also can't wait to be a grandma." he then turned around and started walking again.

Elizabeth looked down. She stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out the sonogram photo that she got from the her appointment. "Matt! Wait!" she shouted.

She walked quickly to catch up to him.

"What?" he asked hotly.

"I want you to have this. Show it to your mom. Tell her I'm due Dec. 12th." Lizzie explained, handing over the picture.

Matt looked down at it. Before he could say thank you, Elizabeth had walked away.

**Please leave a review and don't forget to favorite and follow. Thanks everyone.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah! I got another chapter finished and uploaded. Yeah for me! Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting and subscribing. You guys are amazing. I want to thank each and everyone of you. You know who you are. If you have any ideas for this story, please pm me. I know where I want this to go, but I am getting stuck. **

**Ok, enough rambling. On with the show. Also, don't forget to review. Enjoy!**

**And as always...I don't own Glee or the characters related to Glee or any songs you might see in this or any other stories of mine. They belong to their rightful owners. Ok. Enjoy!**

It had been a few weeks since Elizabeth's first doctor's appointment. School was becoming harder and harder for her. She hadn't started to show yet, but people were starting to stare and whisper as she walked down the hallways. One day she was standing at her locker when her friend, Carly came up to her.

"Hey Elizabeth." she said happily.

"Hi Carly." Elizabeth said softly.

"How are you? How's everything going with Matt?" she asked.

Elizabeth turned toward her friend. "Don't pretend you don't know. I know you know. The whole school knows." Lizzie replied hotly.

Carly looked down. "There are rumors. But you're my friend. You know I don't listen to rumors."

"We'll what if those rumors were true?" Elizabeth asked.

Carly shrugged. "You mean that you and Matt are expecting a baby?" she asked quietly.

Elizabeth just nodded.

"I'm sorry. I thought they were just rumors." Carly admitted.

Lizzie sighed. "Yeah, well they're not and I haven't spoken to Matt in almost a month and I plan on keep it that way."

"You guys had a fight?" Carly guessed.

"Yeah." Elizabeth slammed her locker closed. "Carly, what am I going to do without him?" she asked, with tears threatening to come out.

Carly put her arms around her friend. "Hey it'll be ok. You know you can always talk to me."

"It's just that he thinks ever since he got me pregnant he can do whatever he wants still." she cried into Carly's shoulder.

"Hey, it's ok. He'll come around. Do you need a ride home?"

Lizzie nodded. "Thanks."

She and Carly were walking toward the door when they were stopped by Matt.

"Hey Lizzie, can we talk for a minute?" he begged.

"Now's not a good time Matt." Carly said, speaking for her friend.

"What are you, her interpreter?" Matt asked, looking at Carly.

"Yeah I am. What are you going to do about it?" she threatened, looking up at him.

"It's ok Carly, I'll meet you at the car." Elizabeth admitted.

Carly just nodded and went out to the parking lot.

"What do you want now Matt? I haven't heard from you since I you were at my house and I gave you the ultrasound picture." Elizabeth huffed.

"I wanted to let you know, that I got job, and I'm going to be able to pay for whatever you need. Medical bills, clothes, diapers. Whatever you or the baby need. And I wanted to let you know that my mom wants to have you and your parents over for dinner this weekend."

Elizabeth looked into Matt's eyes. "You really got a job?"

Matt smiled and nodded. "It's nothing special but it's going to be able to pay at least some of the bills and things you need. Right?"

She smiled. "Yeah. What kind of job is it?"

"It's a lawn mowing job. It pays well even if I have to be out it the sun all day." he laughed.

"And what is this about your mom wanting me and my dads over for dinner?"

"Oh, well remember when I told you that I told my mom about you and baby?" Matt confessed and Elizabeth just nodded.

"Well, she said that since she is going to be a grandmother, she might as well meet the girl who's carrying my baby and her parents." he explained.

"She does know that my dads are gay right? Because the last thing I need is someone being homophobic." she admitted.

"Yeah I told her. She's fine with it and don't worry about the homophobic stuff around my family ok? My cousins are gay anyway and my mom hasn't said anything negative about it since they came out." he explained.

"Well, that's good to hear and I'll let my dads know about the dinner this weekend. Saturday should be good." she stated, as she started to walk out to the parking lot.

"Alright great. How about I give you a ride home?"

"Actually, Carly was going to drive me." she confessed.

"Ok, I'll follow you then."

Elizabeth walked up to Carly's car. "You don't have too."

"But I want to." he said, leaning in close to Lizzie.

"Matt, I don't think that's a good idea. I mean my dads are going to be home soon and my sister." she admitted, trying to push Matt away.

"Elizabeth are you coming?" Carly called out to her.

She turned towards Carly. "Actually, I think Matt's going to give me a ride. Thanks."

Carly shook her head. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean he was just going to follow us anyway. So why waste both cars gas."

"Alright. Call me later. Bye." Carly said, waving to Elizabeth and Matt, and driving away.

"Ok Matt, let's go." Elizabeth said, as she grabbed Matt's hand and dragged him to his car. They got in and drove to her house.

"Looks, like both of my dads are home." she complained as she looked out the window and saw both cars in the driveway. "You should probably go."

"Why? I mean, it's not like I'm going to be here all the time when the baby's born anyways." he confessed.

"Yeah, but I think they still kind of don't like the fact that their teenage daughter is having a baby. I know my papa doesn't like the idea." Lizzie admitted.

Matt shrugged and hung his head. "How about I just come in for a few minutes, and if anything starts, I'll leave. Promise."

She rolled her eyes. "Ok. But please don't start anything with them. Or my sister. She's kind of upset that I have been getting a lot of attention from the both of them and she doesn't like that."

Matt made a mock salute. "Yes ma'am."

She shook her head and leaned in to kiss him. "You're a idiot you know that?"

"Yeah I know, but I'm your idiot." he smiled, as he kissed Elizabeth back.

They got out of the car and went in the house.

"Hello?" Elizabeth called out as she entered the house.

"In the kitchen." called Kurt.

Lizzie took Matt's hand and they walked into the kitchen.

"Hi dad. Hi papa." she said softly.

Kurt and Blaine turned around to see their daughter holding hands with Matt.

"Hi Lizzie, how was school?" asked Kurt, as he came up to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good. Matt gave me a ride home and he also told me that his mom invited us to dinner this weekend. Isn't that nice papa?" she stated.

Blaine just nodded and continued to cut his vegetables.

"That's wonderful sweetheart. I would love to meet Matt's family." confessed Kurt.

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief.

"Matt would you like to stay for dinner?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked up from what he was doing and looked at Kurt.

"I'd love to. But, I told my mom I'd help with dinner at our house. But I'll take a raincheck." he laughed.

"Sure thing. Thanks for bringing Lizzie home. And tell your mom we'll be there this weekend. Oh and come by anytime." Kurt exclaimed.

"Thanks. I'll see you this weekend then. Bye Lizzie. See you tomorrow." Matt said, as he gave Lizzie a kiss on the cheek and left.

"Lily come set the table." Kurt called to Lily, who was in the living room. She came into the kitchen and did as she was told. Soon dinner was ready and they all sat at the table enjoying a home cooked meal. Dinner was unusually quiet that evening. Elizabeth decided to break the silence.

"Papa. I'm sorry for everything. I know you don't like the idea of me being pregnant. But at least Matt is trying. He even got a job and he's going to help pay for the medical bills and things for the baby. And he even told his mom about us. That's why she wants us over for dinner." Elizabeth let out in one breath.

Blaine put down his fork. "I know you're sorry. But it's just gonna take me some time to cope with all of this, that's all."

Elizabeth nodded. "May I please be excused?" she asked and Kurt nodded his head. She got up from the table, taking her plate and putting it in the sink. She then went upstairs to her room.

"Lily finish your dinner." Kurt instructed as he saw that she was playing with her food.

"Blaine, you have to admit, that Lizzie and Matt are trying to be responsible for their actions." Kurt told Blaine.

"I know, but if they were responsible adults they wouldn't be in this situation." Blaine commented.

"Daddy, can I come with you to the dinner at Matt's house?" Lily asked.

Kurt looked at her. "I don't think so sweetie. It's kind of an adults only dinner. I'll call aunt Rachel and see if you can go over there."

Lily pushed back from the table. "It's not fair!" she shouted. "Ever since Lizzie got pregnant you have been sending me to aunt Rachel's or a friends houses. I live here too you know!"

"Lily! You know not to talk to us like that. Now go to your room!" Blaine scolded.

Lily huffed up to her room and slammed the door when she got there.

"Right attitude wrong daughter." Blaine admitted. He got up from the table and started to do the dishes. Kurt got up and went over and put his arms around his husband. "Hey it's ok. She'll calm down and get over it."

"She's right you know. We kind of have been ignoring her." Blaine admitted, hanging his head.

"I think she's starting puberty early." Kurt laughed.

"What are we going to do about this whole situation? Elizabeth being pregnant, and Lily feeling left out?" Blaine gushed.

"Well, we are going to have dinner with Matt's family this weekend and as for Lily, let's try and make her feel more adored. Because I do not want two pregnant girls in my house." Kurt confessed and Blaine laughed. Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips.

"Come on, help me do the dishes. Then we'll tackle our daughters." Blaine informed.

**Ok, Review time. See that little box. Yeah, it's saying "Fill me with your lovely reviews!"**

**Oh and also please don't forget to read my other stories. The other story I am working on right now is 100 Days of Klaine! Ok, until next time. Adios!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah another update. I am on fire! It's not that long, but I think it's good. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up tomorrow. If I don't you'll have to wait. Lol. Don't forget to review and also please read my other stories and vote in my poll. Thanks so much.**

The next morning, once Elizabeth was dressed, she felt a wave of nausea. She ran to the bathroom, but the door was closed and locked. Which only meant one thing. Lily was in there.

"Lily! Open the door! I need to get in!" Elizabeth yelled as she banged on the door.

"You'll have to wait. I'm brushing my teeth!" Lily yelled back.

"Lily please! I really need to get in!" Lizzie pleaded.

"Sorry, but I'm busy!" Lily yelled again.

Blaine had come out of his room when he heard the yelling and saw Elizabeth banging on the bathroom door, and holding her stomach.

"What's going on Liz?" he asked.

"Lily's in there and she won't let me in and oh god what's that smell?" she waved her hand in front of her nose as she caught a whiff of Blaine's cologne.

"It's my cologne. Oh, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have put it on." Blaine apologized.

Elizabeth shook her head and continued to bang on the door. "Lily if you don't let me in right now, you'll regret it."

"Sweetie, go in my bathroom. I'll take care of your sister." he instructed.

With that, Elizabeth ran into the master bathroom, leaving Blaine to deal with Lily.

"Lily, open the door please." he pleaded.

A few seconds later, the door opened revealed Lily with a very pleased looking expression on her face.

"It's all yours." she said, as she turned past Blaine to walk downstairs.

"Hold it right there young lady." Blaine scolded and Lily turned around. "Why didn't you let your sister in to use the bathroom?"

"I told her I was brushing my teeth. I need privacy too." Lily confessed.

"I know, but if Lizzie says she needs to get in the bathroom, you have to let her in." Blaine instructed.

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Now go and apologize to her." Blaine said.

"Why?" Lily breathed out.

"Because you did something wrong-" Blaine started, but was cut off by Lily.

"Because I did something wrong? She did something wrong too and she's not getting punished?"

"Lillian!" Blaine reprimanded. "I know this is hard for you to understand, but you have to be extra nice to Elizabeth."

"But-"

"No buts. Now go and apologize to her for locking her out of the bathroom." Blaine repeated.

Lily walked over to the master bedroom, but Elizabeth had already come out.

"I'm sorry for locking you out of the bathroom." Lily said snootily. "But I'm not sorry you're going to have a little brat to take care of."

"Lillian Carole Hummel-Anderson." Blaine scolded. "Just for that, you are grounded for 2 weeks."

"Whatever." Lily said as she rolled her eyes again and walked past Blaine to go downstairs.

He looked at Elizabeth who had tears in her eyes. "Honey, you know she didn't mean that. She's just upset that we're spending so much time with you right now. She's also confused. She'll get over it." Blaine explained, as he moved closer to Lizzie, put she pushed him away and went back into her room and slammed the door.

Blaine let out a sigh and ran his hands through his hair. Kurt had come up, holding a cup of coffee and saw him.

"Hey, you ok?" Kurt asked and handed Blaine the cup of coffee who took it willingly.

"We have to help Lily with this. You know that right? Becoming an aunt at 10 years old isn't going to be easy for her." Blaine admitted.

"I know. And I think I have an idea." Kurt confessed.

Blaine looked at him with curiosity in his eyes. "What did you have in mind?"

"Let's play hokey today. We'll go anywhere Lily wants to go and do anything she wants. Make her feel special." Kurt suggested.

"That would be great, if I hadn't just grounded her for being mouthy to Lizzie." Blaine admitted.

"She can be grounded tomorrow. Today it's all about Lily." Kurt implied.

Blaine nodded his head. "Let me just make sure Elizabeth is ok."

Kurt shook his head. "Nope. You go downstairs and tell Lily to get ready. I'll take care of Elizabeth."

"I love you. You know that." Blaine said, as he kissed Kurt on the lips.

"Yeah I know. I love you too." Kurt smiled.

Blaine walked down the stairs, to find Lily at the kitchen table eating cereal.

"Hey Lily, guess what?" Blaine asked.

"What?" Lily answered, sounding bored.

"How would you like it if your dad and I took you anywhere you wanted to go today?" Blaine asked.

"I have school today." Lily answered.

"Yeah, but we'll call the school and tell them you're sick. What do you say?" Blaine relished.

"Is this because I said I'm feeling left out and you're trying to make me feel better?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah. Sort of." Blaine admitted.

"No thanks. I have to get to school." she said flatly, "See you later." she then got up from the table, grabbed her backpack and left the house.

Blaine sighed in defeat. Kurt came into the kitchen looking confused. "Where's Lily? I thought we were taking her out today?"

"Apparently she didn't want to." Blaine confessed.

"This is all my fault." they heard Elizabeth say from behind Kurt and they both turned to see her.

"No honey this is not in anyway shape or form your fault." Kurt assured her. "It's our fault."

"Dad's right, this isn't your fault." Blaine agreed.

"No it is. And I should be the one to make it up to her." Elizabeth confessed.

"What are you going to do?" Kurt asked.

"I have an idea. But I need to get to school too. I'll see you later." Elizabeth replied, as she grabbed her things and left the house.

"Well that went well." Kurt breathed out.

Blaine laughed. "Oh yeah. Real well." he moved closer to Kurt. "I am so not ready to be a grandpa, but I am even less ready for Lily to become a teenager at the same time."

Kurt laughed and put his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "Hey, we're in this together remember? Until death do us part?"

Blaine giggled. "Don't say death."

Kurt kissed Blaine on the lips. "It'll be ok. You'll see."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now don't forget to review, follow and all that fun stuff. Good night!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hazaa! I got another chapter posted. Awesomeness! Aren't I amazing? Please don't forget to review. Your reviews keep me going. **

**I don't own Glee! If I did it would be the Klaine show! I know original right? Whatever! Enjoy!**

After school Elizabeth went to the mall with Carly.

"So what are you looking for?" Carly asked.

"I need to get something for Lily. She's been really upset lately and I want to show her that I love her." Elizabeth replied.

They went into a few stores, but didn't find anything.

"Do you know what you're going to get?" Carly inquired.

"I think so. I just haven't found it yet." Lizzie admitted.

They went into one last store. They were walking around looking at the different clothes, when Elizabeth spotted, exactly what she wanted. "Carly. This is it. What do you think?" she exclaimed as she held up the shirt in front of her. Carly looked at it and smiled.

"I think it's adorable. She'll love it." Carly replied.

Elizabeth found the correct size and paid for the shirt. The two girls then left the mall. Carly drove Elizabeth home.

"Thanks for the ride. I'll see you later." Elizabeth stated as she got of the car.

"No problem. Let me know how dinner at Matt's goes." Carly reminded her.

"I will. Bye." Lizzie waved back to her friend and then went into her house.

"Hello?" Elizabeth shouted, as she came in the house.

"We're in the living room Liz." Blaine shouted back.

Lizzie put her backpack on the table and went into the living room to see her dads watching TV.

"Hi dads!" she exclaimed. "Where's Lily?"

"She's upstairs in her room." Kurt responded. "I think you should give her some time to be by herself."

"Well, I got her something that I think she'll like." Lizzie smiled, as she turned around and grabbed her backpack and ran up to her sister's room.

"What do you think she got her?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Knowing Lizzie, it could be anything." Blaine responded back with a sly smile.

Once upstairs, Elizabeth, put her backpack away and took out Lily's surprise. She put it in a box, and then knocked on her bedroom door.

"Can I come in?" She asked Lily through one side of the door.

"No!" Lily shouted.

"Please Lily. I have a surprise for you!" she sing songed.

"I don't care!" Lily retorted.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. She was get very frustrated with how stubborn her little sister was being. "Ok, I guess I'll just give your surprise to somebody else then."

"Good! Because I don't want anything from you!" Lily shouted. "Now go away!"

Lizzie sighed, defeatedly. She walked downstairs and plopped on the couch next to Kurt.

"What's wrong pumpkin?" he asked, seeing the miserable look on his daughter's face.

"I tried to give Lily her surprise but she wouldn't even let me in her room. She said she didn't want anything from me and told me to go away." Elizabeth admitted.

"I'm sorry hun, just give her some time. I'm sure she'll come around." Kurt assured her.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No she won't. She hates me." tears welling up in her eyes. She got up off the couch and ran back upstairs before Kurt or Blaine could say another word."

Kurt looked down at the box Lizzie had left on the couch. "Maybe we should try and coax Lily out of this bad mood."

"Let's give it a shot." Blaine agreed, as he took Kurt's hand and walked up to Lily's bedroom. They knocked on the door.

"Lily? Can we come in?" Kurt asked.

"No!" Lily shouted. "I don't want to talk to anybody. Just leave me alone!"

Kurt sighed. "Lily, I really think you should talk to your sister."

"I don't have a sister!"

Kurt looked at Blaine. It was now his turn to try.

"Lily, we need to talk to you. Open this door right now!"

For a moment there was silence.

"Lily?" Blaine asked.

The door finally opened.

"Thank you." said Blaine, as he stepped inside with Kurt following.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Lily asked, sitting on the bed.

"We want to talk to you about the way you have been acting." Blaine admitted, taking a seat next to Lily on the bed.

"We don't like it, and we don't like the way you're treating Elizabeth." Kurt added, sitting on the other side of Lily.

"I don't want to talk about her. I think what she did was stupid." Lily confessed.

"Honey, you know what happened was an accident. It was both her and Matt's fault and they are now taking responsibility for it." Blaine expained.

"Ok, but why do I always have to go to aunt Rachel's or a friend's house when you want to talk to her about adult stuff? I'm part of this family too. I want to know what's going on and if I have to, help out." Lily declared.

Blaine and Kurt gave Lily a big hug. "Honey, we're sorry if you felt left out, but we just think that you're too young for adult converstations." Kurt admitted.

"I know that. But I don't like going to someone else's house all the time." she repeated.

"Ok. Tell you what." Blaine announced. "If you talk to Elizabeth and she says it's ok, well take you with us to her doctor appointments. We'll include you in everything that's going on. How does that sound?"

"I'd like that." Lily smiled.

"Good." said Blaine "Now go and apologize to your sister."

"Wait. Am I still grounded for two weeks?" Lily remembered.

"Yes you are still grounded." Kurt announced.

Lily sulked. "Fine!" she got up and went to Elizabeth's room and knocked on the open door.

"Lizzie?" Lily asked.

Lizzie looked up from the book she was reading. "Hey."

"Can I come in. Please?" Lilly asked softly.

"You want to yell at me some more?" she asked hotly, putting her book down.

"No. I want to apologize for being such a brat." Lily admitted. "Also I wanted to tell you that the only reason I acted that way was because I was feeling left out. Dad and Papa said that they thought I wasn't old enough for adult converstations. But they said if you say it's ok, they'll let me come with you to your doctor appointments."

Elizabeth smiled. "I'd like that."

Lily smiled and she gave her big sister a hug.

"Is everything ok in here?" Kurt asked, he and Blaine standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, everything is fine now. I said that it's ok for Lily to come with me to my doctor appointments." Elizabeth declared. "Oh, there's something else."

Lily looked confused as she got up and took the present from Kurt's hands.

"Here. I got this for you. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for ignoring you while all of this was going on." Lizzie confessed.

Lily took the box and opened it. Her eyes went wide when she saw what was inside.

"Is this your baby?" Lily asked, as she held the ultrasound picture up.

Lizzie nodded. "Yep. That's your future nice or nephew. Speaking of which. Look what else is in the box."

Lily looked down again and pulled out a shirt that said 'World's Greatest Aunt' on it.

"I love it! Thanks Liz!" she exclaimed, as she got up and hugged her sister.

"And I want to ask you something." Lizzie hinted.

Lily nodded.

"I wanted to know if you would be the baby's godmother?"

"Really?" Lily asked, clearly surprised.

"Honey, did you talk to Matt about this?" Blaine inturrpeted.

"It doesn't matter. Lily's my sister and I want her to be part of the baby's life." Elizabeth admitted.

"Yes! Yes I would love to be the baby's godmother. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Lily shrieked, hugging Elizabeth and then hugging Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt clapped his hands together, "Ok, let's go get dinner ready."

Lily had already run downstairs, with Blaine following.

"Come on sweetie." Kurt insisted.

Elizabeth got up from the bed and fell back down.

"Honey, are you ok?" Kurt asked, clearly concerned.

"Yeah. I just got a little dizzy." she replied, as she put her hand on her face.

"Well, why don't you lay back down. I'll bring up your dinner." Kurt insisted.

She shook her head. "No. No I'm fine." she tried to get up again and almost fell on the floor, but Kurt caught her.

"Blaine!" he shouted for his husband.

Blaine came running back in to the bedroom. "What happened?"

"I don't know. She just said she felt dizzy and she fainted." Kurt explained, as he picked Elizabeth up and placed her on the bed.

"Lizzie, wake up honey." Kurt begged as he gently patted her cheeks.

"Maybe we should call 911." Blaine suggested.

Elizabeth started to open her eyes slowly. "Wh..what happened? What's going on?" she asked groggily.

"Honey you passed out. Are you sure you're feeling ok?" Kurt exclaimed.

"I think we should call Dr. Shepard." Blaine pleaded.

Lizzie shook her head slowly. "No, I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy."

"Honey, I think you should listen to papa. You don't want anything to happen to the baby do you?" Kurt pleaded.

"No, you're right. Call Dr. Shepard." Lizzie admitted.

Blaine left the room to get the phone and the doctor's number.

"What's going on? I thought we were having dinner?" Lily asked, as she entered Lizzie's room.

"Your sister's not feeling well right now, so we have to call the doctor." Kurt explained. "We'll eat dinner soon."

Blaine came back in with the phone at his ear. "Ok, let me ask her." he said to the person who was on the other line. "Lizzie, when was the last time you ate?"

Elizabeth looked away from her parents.

"Lizzie? Have you not eaten anything today?" Kurt asked, scared of the answer.

She didn't say anything, she just shook her head.

Kurt took in a deep breath. "When was the last time you ate something?"

"Last night. The last time I ate was at dinner time." Lizzie admitted.

"The last time she at was last night." Blaine repeated into the phone.

"Ok, thanks." he said and hung up the phone.

"Dr. Shepard wants you to come in right now. She said that your blood pressure might and blood sugar might be low due to you not having eaten anything." Blaine confessed.

Elizabeth didn't say anything, she just got up from the bed and followed her fathers to the car, with Lily trailing behind.

"Why haven't you been eating?" Lily asked, once they were in the car. Kurt looked back from his seat, hoping she would answer.

"Just leave me alone Lily." she answered.

Lily didn't say anything else.

Once they got to the doctor's office, they signed in. Since it was late, no one else was in the waiting room.

"Elizabeth?" the nurse said, and they all got up and followed her into the exam room.

"The doctor will by right in." she stated and left the room.

Elizabeth was on the exam bed, with Kurt and Blaine on either side and Lily sitting in a chair.

"Hello Elizabeth." Dr. Shepard greeted her. "I heard you fainted."

"Yeah, I was feeling a little dizzy." Elizabeth admitted.

"And when was the last time you ate something?" Dr. Shepard asked.

Elizabeth looked down in her lap.

"Lizzie." Blaine insisted.

"Lizzie, did you eat anything today?" Dr. Shepard pressed on.

She shook her head.

"Did you eat something for dinner last night?" Dr. Shepard asked.

She nodded. "I didn't eat anything today."

"Can you tell me why?" the doctor implored.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't know." tears started to run down her cheeks.

"Do you mind giving us a few minutes please?" Dr. Shepard asked Kurt and Blaine.

"Oh sure. Come on Lily." Kurt answered and the three of them left the room.

Dr. Shepard sat down on the stool. "Elizabeth why didn't you eat today?"

"I'm scared." she cried out.

"What are you scared of?" Dr. Shepard asked softly.

"Everything." Elizabeth admitted. "My boyfriend's mom wants us to have dinner with her and I know she's going to hate me. My sister hates me. And everyone at school knows I'm pregnant."

"Honey, no one hates you." Dr. Shepard repsonded. "I hate to ask this, but were you trying to have a miscarriage?"

Lizzie looked at Dr. Shepard in the eyes and started sobbing.

"Oh, Elizabeth." Dr. Shepard put a comforting arm aorund the crying teenager. "I'm going to recommed you talk to someone."

"Like a therapist?" Lizzie choked out.

Dr. Shepard nodded. "Yes. I know someone and she's very good. Would you talk to her?"

Elizabeth nodded slowly.

"Ok, but before I let you go. I need to know that you're going to go home and eat something."

Elizabeth smiled shyly. "Yeah, I'll have something to eat."

"Good. Because if you want to keep your baby, you have to keep up your strength. A healthy baby needs a healthy mom." Dr. Shepard explained.

Lizzie chuckled at her statement.

"Ok, stay right here. I'm going to to go talk to your parents." she said and left the room. She went out to the waiting room and sat down in front of the two men.

"How is she? Is she going to be ok?" Blaine asked quickly.

"She needs to eat more. I recommend that she see and talk to a therapist." Dr. Shepard admitted, and took out a bussiness card from her pocket. "She's a friend of mine. She's very good at what she does."

"Thank you. Is there anything else we should do?" Kurt asked.

"Just make sure she's eating enough. Both for her and the baby." Dr. Shepard confessed and she went back to get Elizabeth.

A few minutes later. Elizabeth came out into the waiting room.

"Ready to go?" Kurt asked and Lizzie nodded. All four left the office and went home.

**Yeah! I know long chapter right? Its just that once I started I couldn't stop! LOL! If there is anything you want to see in here, please let me know, although I already have some things that I know that are going to happen, but if you have any suggestions, let me know.**

**Now, see that pretty box down there. It's called a review box. Please write a review and make me happy.**

**Thanks so much and I will post more later. Bye!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! I am on fire! I got so much written today. Hopefully this streak will continue. Ha ha. Please keep those reviews coming.**

**Also, there is a mention of abuse in this chapter. So please be ****forewarned. If you don't like it, then I am sorry. It's what I wanted in here and I am not going to change it. There is a reason why I wrote it this way, and you will see in upcoming chapters. That is if you stick with me. LOL.**

**And my favorite...I don't own Glee.**

**Ok, happy reading.**

The next morning was Saturday. Elizabeth woke up and did her morning routine. She went downstairs and found Kurt making pancakes for breakfast.

"Morning dad!" she delcared.

Kurt turned around. "Morning Elizabeth. How are feeling this morning?" he asked.

"Good and a little hungry." she replied.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. Here, I just finished making some pancakes." he stated, as he handed her a plate.

"Yum, this looks good thanks." she replied. "Where's Lily and papa?"

"I think Lily's still sleeping and your papa is in the shower." Kurt repsonded, as he sat down with his plate of pancakes. "Lizzie, we need to talk about what happened yesterday."

Elizabeth put her fork down and looked Kurt in the eyes and nodded. "Yeah I know. And I know what I did was stupid and dangerous, but I already told Dr. Shepard that I would talk to a therapist." Lizzie blurted out.

"That's good. I'm glad that you are willing to talk to someone. But can you please tell me why you did what you did?" Kurt pushed.

"It's just that I'm scared. Everyone at school knows about me being pregnant, and I know Matt's mom is going to hate me. I just thought that starving myself would make me have a miscarriage and then everything would go back to normal." Lizzie cried as she admitted what she did to Kurt.

He put his arms around her and hugged her comfortingly. "Sweetie, no one is going to hate you. If you want, we can take you out of your school and put you in a different school." he suggested.

Lizzie looked up. "You mean, I would transfer to an all pregnant girl school?"

"Your papa and I were discussing in last night. And we found a school like that, not too far from here. They teach you everything that a young mom needs to know. You'll also take all of your regular classes too." Kurt asserted.

"I think that would be a good idea." Elizabeth admitted.

"Are you sure? You know you don't have to decide right away." he said hesitantly.

"I know. But I'm sure. I can always see Matt and my friends on the weekends." she reassured him.

"Ok. I'll call the schools on Monday. I think you would have to take the bus there."

Lizzie shook her head. "That's fine. I really don't care about sharing a school bus with 20 other pregnant girls."

Kurt kissed her on the head and they continued to their breakfast.

Blaine came down 10 minutes later and Lily came down 20 minutes later.

"Blaine. Lizzie and I talked about her transfering schools and she's all for it." Kurt declared.

Blaine looked at his daughter. "Are you 100% sure you want to do this Liz? I mean, you don't have to if you're not sure."

"Papa, I really want to. Everyone at school whispers behind my back and is always staring at me as if I'm about to pop. I'll just see my friends and Matt on the weekends. It's cool." Lizzie said reassuringly.

Blaine kissed her head. "I'm glad that you want to hun. Now, are you ready for tonight's dinner?" he asked.

"Can I come?" Lily piped up.

"I don't know if you should Lils. I mean I bet Matt's mom is probably already mad at me as it is. And I don't want you to hear what she really thinks of me." Elizabeth admitted.

"Why don't we just take you over to aunt Rachel and uncle Finn's? You can play with Christopher and Maria?" Blaine suggested.

"But you said that I could go with you to the dinner." Lily whined.

"I know what I said, but I'm just afraid you're going to hear some things you shouldn't hear." Lizzie explained.

"How about if you go to Rachel and Finn's tonight, I'll let you stay for another dinner. I'm sure Matt's mom is going to want to come over soon anyway." Lizzie confessed.

Lily thought about her offer. "Deal." she said, sticking her hand out for Elizabeth to shake.

"Deal." she reapeated, and shook Lily's hand.

That night, Elizabeth was getting ready to go out to dinner. She was putting her dress shirt on and she looked at herself in front of the floor length mirror. She lifted it up to expose her growing stomach and carassed it.

She then heard a knock on her door. She quickly dropped her shirt and said, "Come in."

The door opened and Blaine walked in. "Hey, are you almost ready to go?"

Lizzie looked at the mirror again and then back to Blaine.

"Hey. Are you ok?" he asked, walking up to her.

"Yeah. It's just that, I am going to get so big!" Elizabeth confessed.

"Hey, don't think about getting fat, just think of staying healthy for your unborn child." Blaine said, as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Now, I think we should get going because we have to drop your sister off at aunt Rachel and uncle Finn's."

She nodded. She picked up her sweater that was lying on the bed and walked out of the room.

They drove to Rachel and Finn's to drop Lily off.

"Have fun Lily." said Elizabeth as she got out of the car.

"I will. Have fun at your dinner." Lily called back, as she and Kurt walked up to the front door.

Lily rang the doorbell. A few seconds later the door opened revealing Finn. "Hi Kurt. Hey Lily! You ready for a night of fun?" he asked his niece.

"Yeah." Lily answered.

Kurt bent down to Lily's eye level. "Ok Lily, have fun and listen ot your aunt Rachel and uncle Finn. I don't want them telling me that you were misbehaving. Ok?"

"Ok daddy. I love you. See you tomorrow." Lily replied, as she gave Kurt a hug.

"I love you too. See you first thing in the morning." Kurt responded. He turned to Finn. "See you tomorrow. Call me or Blaine if you need anything."

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. Come on Lily, Rachel's inside making macaroni." Finn replied, as he led Lily inside and closed the door.

Kurt turned around and walked back to the car.

The three of them drove to Matt's house. Elizabeth was texting Matt, telling him they were on their way.

"Can you guys please not tell them what happened last night. I don't want them thinking the wrong idea." Elizabeth insisted.

"If that's what you want. Then we won't say anything." Kurt acknowledged.

Soon Blaine parked the car infront of Matt's house.

Elizabeth stayed in th ecar and looked out the window. She took a deep breath and said, "Here goes nothing." and got out of the car.

They walked up to the door and knocked.

The door opened. "Hi Elizabeth. Hi Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson, come on in. Thanks for coming tonight."

They walked in the house.

"Thanks for inviting us Matt." Blaine responded. "But you can call us Blaine and Kurt."

Matt nodded and led the three of them into the dining room. "Mom, I'd like you to meet Elizabeth's parents. Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson." he announced.

A woman in her early 40s came out of the kitchen. "Hello, I'm Jillian Wright. Matt's mom." she introudced her self. "Please sit down. Dinner's all ready."

Everyone sat around the table and began eating.

"Blaine, Matt tells me you are a recording artist. And Kurt you're a fashion designer. That must be fun. Getting recognized all the time." Jillian stated, trying to make converstation.

"Yeah. It's a lot of fun. But it's also a lot of hard work." Blaine admitted.

"Well, you're certainly doing a great job with Elizabeth. And you have another daughter don't you?" she asked.

"Yes, Lily, she's 10." Kurt added.

"Well, I think we should talk about the elephant in the room." she addressed them. "Matt told me you're pregnant. I'm not going to say that I'm proud of this, but he has gotten a job and plans on paying for medical bills and anything that Elizabeth needs."

"We're glad to hear that. Aren't we Lizzie?" Blaine nudged her with his elbow and she nodded.

"I'm not sure how I should ask this, but, are you planning on keeping the baby?" she asked Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked down at her plate.

"Lizzie, you told me you were going to keep it." Matt whispered.

"Excuse me, I'm not feeling too well." she said, as she got up and ran to the bathroom. Matt followed.

"She's been getting a lot of morning sickness lately and sometimes it turns into all day sickness." Blaine confessed.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth locked herself in the bathroom.

"Lizzie please open the door." Matt pleaded from the other side.

"Please go away." Lizzie answered.

"Lizzie, please talk to me. I want to know what's going on." Matt begged. A minute later, the door finally opened.

"Let's go in my room and talk." Matt suggested.

She followed him into his room and closed the door behind.

"Are you having second thoughts about this?" Matt asked.

Elizabeth didn't say anything. She just sat down on the bed. "I thought I was. But I changed my mind, and now...now I don't know what to do."

"Well talk to me. We're in this together. Remember?" he begged, as he sat next to her and cupped her face.

"I know, but I don't know what do anymore. My dads are transfering me to an all girls school next week. Its' special for teenage girls who are pregnant." Lizzie admitted.

"Well that's good. I guess." Matt stated. "We can still see each other on weekends."

She nodded. "Yeah I know. But I think there's something you should know."

"What's going on?" Matt asked.

"Yesterday I had to go to the doctor because I fainted. I fainted because I wasn't eating." she admitted.

"Wait, were you not eating because you..." Matt stopped mid-sentence.

"I'm sorry Matt. But I changed my mind." she cried out. "I want to keep the baby."

"No you don't." Matt roared. "You don't want to keep this baby. You want to get rid of it so you won't have to deal with me."

"What? No!" Lizzie whispered.

"Look just leave." he muttered.

"Matt, please. I'm going to talk to someone about this. Just please listen to me." she whispered.

"I said get out!" he yelled and before Elizabeth could get up his hand was met with her face and she was on the floor. She was cupping her face.

"Elizabeth. I'm sorry. I didn't mean too." he apologized as he bent down to help her but she ran out of the room before he could touch her again. She ran out into the dining room.

"Um...dad, papa, could we please go. I'm not feeling too well." Elizabeth pleaded as she held her hand to her face, hiding her soon to be black eye."

"Ok. It was nice meeting you Jillian." Blaine said, as he got up from her chair.

"Nice meeting you too. I hope to see more of you three and your other daughter too." Jillian said cheerily.

Kurt got up from his chair, following Blaine and Elizabeth outside.

Elizabeth had made it outside before her fathers and into the car before they could say anything.

"Say goodbye to Matt for us. And thanks for dinner." Kurt replied.

They got into the car, and started to drive home. Kurt looked back at Elizabeth. "Are you ok sweetie? I thought you would want to have stayed longer?" he asked.

Elizabeth just shook her head.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kurt insisted.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired." she mumbled.

"Ok. We'll be home soon." he admitted.

As soon as they got home, Elizabeth jumped out of the car and unlocked the door with her key and ran up to her room. Blaine and Kurt straggled behind.

"I think something happened between the two of them." Blaine guessed.

"I think you're right." Kurt replied. "But let's just let her come to us."

Blaine nodded. They went up to their bedroom and got changed for bed.

While Elizabeth was in her room crying, her phone buzzed.

_I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you. Please just talk to me.-Matt_

She looked at the message. She didn't know if she wanted to reply to it or not. She didn't know what to say. She was afraid if she did something to upset him again, he would hurt her even worse than he did tonight.

_I don't know if I can forgive you. You really hurt me. I told you I was sorry for not eating. I'm going to take better care of myself so I can take better care of the baby.-Liz_

She waited a minute and then she got Matt's message.

_I know and you don't know how guilty I feel for hurting the woman that's carrying my child. I am a million times sorry. And I'm glad you are going to take better care of yourself to take care of our child.-Matt_

She looked down at her phone. She noticed that he said _our_ child. That made her smile and then it turned into a frown at the next message.

_Please don't tell your dads about what happened. I promise it won't happen again.-Matt_

She threw her phone on the bed. She was very angry at him. Not just for what he did, but for telling her not to tell her parents. She should tell her fathers, but she was afraid that if she did, they would call the police and then he would end up in jail. How would he help her if he was in jail?

Thinking about everything made her even more exhausted. She decided to call it a night and go to sleep.

**What did you think? Please leave a nice review. Thanks.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah! I got another chapter posted. Go me! Hope you like it. And don't forget to leave your lovely reviews in the box at the bottom Thanks.**

**Still don't own Glee.**

he next morning was Sunday. Elizabeth was waking up when she nearly jumped out of her bed when she heard her phone alerting her she had a text message. She grabbed her phone from her bedside table and opened it.

_How are my two favorite people in the world doing this morning?-Matt_

She looked at it for a moment before she replied.

_Fine. A little nauseous, but ok.-Liz_

It didn't take but a few seconds for Matt to respond back.

_I'd love to see you today, but I have to work. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?-Matt_

She didn't want to tell him that she was transferring. She thought he would just get even more angry.

_Ok. Got to go. Need to pick up my sister from my aunt and uncle's.-Liz_

_Love you. And our baby-Matt_

Lizzie sighed. What was she going to do?

"Lizzie?" Blaine knocked on the door and she shrieked. "Are you up?"

She ran to her door and locked it. She couldn't let her dads see her face. "Yeah, I'm up. I...I'm getting dressed." she lied.

"Ok. I thought that we would go to the diner for breakfast. What do you think?" Blaine asked.

Lizzie was scrambling around her room, looking for her concealer. "Yeah, that sounds good. I'll be down in a few." she replied.

"Ok, we'll meet you downstairs." Blaine responded, and went downstairs.

Lizzie started to put concealer on her wound and then got dressed.

Several minutes later she went downstairs and saw her fathers waiting for her.

"Ready to go?" asked Kurt.

She just smiled and nodded.

The three of them went out to the car and drove to Rachel and Finn's house to pick up Lily.

After Lily was in the car, they continued to drive to the diner. Once in there, the hostess showed them to their table. They sat down and looked over the menus.

"Can I get you something to drink while you decide?" the waitress asked.

"We'll both have coffee please." Blaine answered for him and Kurt.

"I'll have an orange juice please." Elizabeth responded.

"Me too please." smiled Lily and the waitress walked away.

"So Lily, did you have fun last night?" Kurt asked his youngest daughter.

"Yeah, we got to watch Mamma Mia. Uncle Finn didn't want to but aunt Rachel tickled him until he said yes." Lily laughed.

"I'm glad you had fun." Kurt replied.

They continued to look at their menus and were ready to order, once the waitress came back.

"Did you guys have last night at dinner?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, but it was really boring. You wouldn't have like it." Lizzie responded quickly.

"Actually, your dad and I enjoyed it." Blaine retorted.

"Yeah, Jillian is very nice." Kurt confessed.

"Unlike her son." Elizabeth mumbled.

"What was that hun?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing." she lied.

They spent the next few minutes talking, while waiting for their food. The waitress brought out their food, along with a busboy. Elizabeth looked at him and noticed it was Matt. Her eyes went wide. Blaine noticed Lizzie's expression and looked at the busboy. "Hey Matt. I didn't know you worked here." Blaine confessed.

"Hey I just started." Matt admitted.

Elizabeth hid her face.

"Hi Lizzie." he acknowledged.

She just waved.

"Well, I better get back to work. See you guys later." he replied, and walked back to the kitchen.

"Lizzie, you ok?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm just really hungry. That's all." she admitted.

They finished their breakfast, paid, and went home.

Once home, Elizabeth went upstairs, but was stopped.

"Hold it Elizabeth." Blaine halted her.

She stopped and turned around to face him. "Yeah?"

"Why didn't you say hi to Matt when he came by the table? Did something happen last night?" Blaine insinuated.

"No. Nothing happened last night. I just didn't feel like talking to him." she lied. "Can I go upstairs now? I have some homework I need to finish up."

"Yeah. Go ahead." Blaine waved her off and went into the kitchen.

"She's lying." Lily stated.

"What are you talking about Lily?" Blaine asked, as he sat down next to her at the kitchen table.

"She's lying. She always talks to Matt. Even when he's not in the room, she talks about him."

"You're right." Kurt replied. "Maybe they had a fight last night. That's why she wanted to leave so early."

"Maybe." Blaine guessed.

While in her room, Elizabeth was crying. She knew she needed to break up with Matt and she needed to tell her dads about what truly happened last night. But she was so afraid to. She knew there was only one person who she could talk to and wouldn't judge her or say anything.

She looked threw her phone and found the number she was looking for. She pressed call and the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" the woman on the other end answered.

"Hi, Santana? Its' Elizabeth. Blaine and Kurt's daughter."

"Hey, Liz how are you?" Santana replied.

"Good, I was wondering, could I talk to you? Like woman to woman?"

"Sure kid, when and where?" Santana asked.

"Can you meet me at the park near my house, say in 15 minutes?" Lizzie asked.

"15 minutes? Is everything ok?" Santana implored.

"I just need to talk to someone." Lizzie admitted.

"Ok. I'll see you in 15 minutes then." Santana admitted.

"Thanks. Bye." Lizzie said and hung up the phone.

She went downstairs and into the kitchen to tell her dads where she was going.

"Dads, I'm going out. I'll be home in a little while." Elizabeth stated.

"Where are you going?" Kurt questioned.

"Just to the park. I won't be out that long." she admitted.

"Ok. Have fun." said Kurt.

Elizabeth then left and headed to the park.

Once she got to the park, she found a bench to sit on under a shady tree. She waited for a few minutes for Santana to arrive.

"Hey Liz." Santana shouted, as she walked up to her.

"Hey Santana." Lizzie greeted the young Latina.

"So what's so important that you need my her in 15 minutes?" Santana questioned.

"I don't know if my dads told you or anyone from their old glee club, but I'm pregnant." Elizabeth confessed.

"Wow." Santana's eyes went wide.

"Yeah, and we went to have dinner with my boyfriend and his mom last night. While I was in his room talking to him he did something that I'm scared to tell anyone about." Elizabeth started.

"What did he do?" Santana asked.

Lizzie looked down, "He hit me." she finally admitted.

Santana's eyes went wide again. "He hit you!" she screamed, and got up from the bench and started walking.

"Santana where are you going?" Lizzie asked, fearfully.

"I'm going to tell Blaine and Kurt about this." she divulged.

"No, no you can't please." Lizzie begged.

Santana turned around to face Elizabeth. "I have to. No man ever has the right to a woman, even when they're pregnant."

"I know. But it's my fault that he did it. And he said it he was sorry and it wouldn't happen again." Lizzie cried.

"Lizzie, we have to tell your dads and the police." Santana admitted.

She shook her head. "No I can't tell the police. He'll go to jail and then who's going to help me raise this baby?"

"Your dads will help you. And I'm sure Rachel and Finn will too." Santana added.

"Please don't tell me dads." Elizabeth pleaded.

"Fine. I won't tell them. But I'm going to take you home right now and you're going to tell them." Santana declared.

Lizzie's eyes went wide. Santana grabbed her hand and nearly dragged her back to the house.

**Review time. See you next time.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, since I got a lot of people asking me to update, I thought I would give you another chapter today. And here it is. I think it is amazing. Ok, maybe not amazing, but still. I will hopefully have another chapter up tomorrow. That is if I don't get called in to substitute, which I REALLY want to because I haven't started this year yet. But I will hopefully soon.**

**Ok enough rambling, and on with the show!**

**As always, I don't own Glee! Do I really need to say that ****every time? From now on until the day I actually own it, which probably will never happen, I am not going to keep saying it. Ok. I'm rambling again. Enough is enough and on with the show.  
**

Santana and Elizabeth left the park and went to the Hummel-Anderson house. They walked in and Blaine and Kurt looked towards the door and were surprised at who they saw enter their home with their daughter.

"Santana? What are you doing here?" Blaine asked, clearly surprised.

"Elizabeth called me to meet her at the park. She wanted to tell me something and I think that it's something you two should know." Santana announced.

Kurt and Blaine looked at Elizabeth.

"Go ahead. Tell them what you told me." Santana insisted.

Lizzie took a deep breath. "Matt...he um...he hit me." she whispered.

Their eyes went wide.

"He what? When?" Kurt asked, upset.

"Last night. After we left the table." Elizabeth admitted. "But it wasn't his fault. It was all my fault."

Blaine shook his head. "No nothing you could have done allows him to hurt you." he protested, putting a comforting arm around her.

Kurt took out his phone.

"Dad, who are you calling?" Lizzie asked, quickly.

"I'm calling the police. He needs to be behind bars." Kurt admitted.

Lizzie's eyes went wide. "No! No you can't please!" she defended, by trying to get the phone away from Kurt. Blaine held her back.

"Lizzie, you know we have to." Blaine confessed.

"No, please. No. If he goes to jail, who's going to help take care of me and the baby?" she cried.

"Lizzie, if he doesn't go to jail, he'll just continue to hurt you and then eventually he'll hurt your baby." Santana told her, trying to comfort her.

"He won't. You don't know him like I do. He said he wouldn't hurt me again. He said it was an accident." she continued to cry.

Kurt turned towards Elizabeth. "Sweetie. I know you think he won't hurt you again, but because he did this time, it's one time too many." Elizabeth just sobbed against Blaine as Kurt called the police.

A little while later, two police officers showed up and started asking Elizabeth questions.

"When did hurt you?" one police officer asked.

"Last night. I told him that I was trying to have a miscarriage. He got upset and he hit me in the face." she admitted.

"Was there any other time when he hurt you?" the officer continued.

"No, this was the only time." she said softly.

"I'm sorry to have to ask you this, but did he force you into having sex with him?" the officer confessed.

Lizzie's eyes went wide. "No. He didn't rape me if that's what you're asking." she yelled.

Blaine took her arm. "Lizzie calm down it's ok, we're just trying to put all the pieces to the puzzle."

"Matt is not a rapist!" she shouted.

"No. He may not be. But his abusive." Blaine stated.

She looked down in her lap.

"Ms. Hummel-Anderson, would you like to press charges and file a restraining order on your boyfriend?" the second officer asked.

"Yes." Kurt answered for her.

"Dad?" she looked at him confused.

"Honey, remember what we said? If he doesn't go to jail he'll hurt you and the baby." Kurt reminded.

Lizzie looked down again and Blaine rubbed her arm comfortingly. "Ok. I don't have to do anything else do I?" she asked.

"You might have to testify in court. But for now, we're going to go and arrest him." the first officer admitted and they both walked toward the door.

"Thank you officers." said Blaine.

They nodded and left.

"Are you ok Liz?" Kurt asked.

She shrugged. "I'm kind of tired. I think I'm going to go upstairs and take a nap."

"Ok go ahead hun. Do you want us to wake you up for dinner?" Kurt questioned.

"No. Whenever I wake up I'll have something to eat. Promise." she admitted and got up from the couch and went to her room.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other with solemn faces.

"We should call the therapist tomorrow." Kurt stated.

"And that all girls school." Blaine added.

Elizabeth entered her room and closed the door behind her. She saw a picture frame next to her bed, with a picture of her and Matt. They were being goofy. She took the frame and threw it against a wall and threw herself on the bed and cried.

"Lizzie? Are you ok?" Lily asked.

She didn't even hear the door open. She looked up at her little sister. "Don't ever let a guy hit you and then have them apologize for it." Lizzie confessed.

"He hit you?" Lily asked, clearly unaware of what was happening in her own house because she had been sent to her room.

Lizzie nodded. "I made him upset and he hit me. Please don't ever let someone hurt you the way Matt hurt me." she pleaded.

Lily walked in closer to Elizabeth. "Is that why the police were here?"

Elizabeth nodded again.

"So what's going to happen now?" Lily asked.

"Well, I think he's going to go to jail. I don't know for how long, but I hope it's a while." Lizzie admitted, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Liz, I'm sorry that he hurt you." Lily confessed.

She hugged her little sister. "Me too Lily. Me too."

The next day, both Blaine and Kurt took the day off so they could help Elizabeth get into the all girls school and go see the recommended therapist.

Everyone was in the kitchen eating breakfast in silence when Lily spoke up. "Daddy, do I have to go to school today too? Lizzie's isn't."

"No honey, you have to go to school today. We're taking Lizzie out of her school and putting her into another school. And she has an appointment to talk to someone about everything that's been going on." Kurt confessed.

Lily nodded. "Ok. Have fun. I'll see you later." she said, as she got up from the table and left to go to school.

The early morning was spent with Kurt talking on the phone with the schools, explaining and reexplaining Elizabeth's situation of why she was transferring.

After they ate lunch at home, the three of them went to talk to a the therapist her doctor recommended.

They arrived at the office and signed in. She was given paperwork to fill out while she waited.

15 minutes later, they were called back in a room where there was two couches, some book shelves and a large desk. A woman came in and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Helen Gray. How are you doing today?" She introduced herself politely.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kurt and this is my husband Blaine and this is our daughter, Elizabeth." Kurt introduced themselves as they all shook Helen's hand.

"So, why don't you tell me what brought you here today." she began.

Kurt and Blaine looked at Elizabeth. She looked down and stayed silent.

"Well, Elizabeth is a couple of months pregnant and last week she thought that she didn't want the baby anymore." Blaine began. "She decided that she wouldn't eat so she could have a miscarriage. We took her to the doctor and she was the one who recommended you." he gestured to Helen. "And we went to her boyfriend's house the other night for dinner and we didn't know what was going on when she left and Matt left the table, but he hit her." he finished.

"We called the police yesterday after she told us and they went to arrest him." Kurt added.

Helen nodded, to let them know she understood what they were saying. "Is there anything else you want to add Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth shook her head silently.

"Would you two mind if I talked to Elizabeth alone?" Helen asked.

"Sure." Kurt answered quickly, as he grabbed Blaine's hand and stood up from the couch they were all sitting on.

"We'll be right outside honey." Blaine reassured her and they left the room to go wait in the waiting room.

"Elizabeth?" she said quietly.

Elizabeth looked up silently.

"I can't imagine what you're going through, but I am get to tell you something." she admitted.

Lizzie nodded.

"When I was your age I was pregnant." Helen confessed.

"You were?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"Yes I was. So don't think there aren't people out there that weren't in your shoes." Helen admitted.

"It's just that, everyone at school knows I'm pregnant and when they see me they whisper and stare at me like I'm about to pop and I know that they're talking behind my back." Elizabeth cried.

Helen handed her a tissue box. Lizzie took it from her and nodded her thanks. "But my dads said they would transfer me to another school. It's an all girls school and they're all pregnant and they teach you what you need to know to become a mom." she continued. "But I'm just worried about what happens when my baby asks me about where daddy is and I have to tell him or her that he's in jail for hitting me." she added.

"You do know that it's not your fault that he hurt you, right?" Helen confessed.

"But it is." she shook her head. "If I hadn't tried to have a miscarriage, he wouldn't have hit me. If we just didn't have sex, none of this would have happened." Lizzie delcared.

"Elizabeth, I know you think about that, but if you didn't get pregnant who's to say he wouldn't have hurt you or hurt someone else?" Helen insisted.

"He's not a violent person, I just made him upset and he let it out on me on accident." Elizabeth explained.

"Elizabeth you need to stop blaming yourself for this. You need to think about other things, like your baby and making sure you take the best care of it." Helen implied.

"I know you're right, but it's so hard." Lizzie cried.

"I know it is. But it'll get easier." Helen said reassuringly. "I can't tell you exactly when, but it will."

Lizzie took in a deep breath and wiped her face with another tissue. "What should I do now? Now that Matt's out of the picture?" Lizzie quesitoned.

"Take care of yourself and your baby, read pregnancy books, get invovled in your new school." Helen suggested.

"That I can do." Lizzie confessed.

"Good to hear it. And I'd like to see you back in two weeks." Helen added.

Elizabeth nodded.

They both got up and Helen led Lizzie out to waiting room.

Once the door opened, Kurt and Blaine saw Elizabeth and Helen standing there.

"Is everything ok?" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah." Lizize replied.

"I'd like to see her in two weeks. But if she needs to see me sooner, don't be afraid to call me." Helen stated.

"Thanks so much." Kurt replied.

"You're welcome. Have a great day and I'll see you later." Helen replied, as she went back to her office and the three of them went home.

**Don't forget to leave me a review to wake up to tomorrow morning. LOL. Bye.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alrighty then, here is the long awaited Ch. 10! Yeah! I am so glad I am getting lots of reviews on this and you guys really enjoy it. As long as you enjoy it, I will keep writing. I don't know if I will put up another chapter tonight, because it's getting late, and I just started and finished this chapter. I didn't get to do that much today because I subbed half a day. Yeah I know right, but they called me late because the other sub NEVER showed up! Ridiculous I know. How can you just not show up? Whatever. Ok yeah, I'm rambling AGAIN! Enough. Don't forget to review, favorite and follow. Thanks. See you next time! Enjoy!**

A few months later, Elizabeth was now 5 months pregnant and she was now in her new school. It was a lot different then normal high school. It started later, but ended later. She would leave the house at around 8 and get home around 4:30. She was taking her regular classes along with classes that helped her become a mom. She enjoyed going to school. She even started to make some friends who were in the same situation as she was. She was also seeing her therapist twice a month. Which really helped her.

Ever since she talked to police, Matt hasn't tried to contact her. They eventually went to court and he was sentenced to 30 days in jail, was ordered to do community service, and received a restraining order. He wasn't allowed to come within 100 feet of Elizabeth or allowed to contact her.

Elizabeth was eventually getting used to her new routine. She was going for regular doctor visits, making sure she took her prenatal vitamins, and also making sure she ate enough for her and the baby.

Today she was going to the doctor for her monthly ultrasound. Blaine and Kurt always accompanied her, but today Lily would be going too. She didn't usually go, but the two girls have recently gotten closer.

The four of them were currently waiting in the doctor's office. Blaine and Kurt were looking at their phones, while Lily was reading a book and Elizabeth was looking at a parenting magazine.

"Elizabeth?" the nurse called. They all stood up and followed her into an exam room. They entered the room, and Elizabeth sat on the bed, while Blaine and Lily sat down on the chairs and Kurt stood next to Lizzie.

"How are you doing today?" the nurse asked.

"Tired, getting bigger, but I'm ok." Elizabeth answered, while rubbing her stomach.

The nurse smiled at her. "I'm just going to take your vitals, and then I'll get the doctor and she'll do your ultrasound. Sound good?"

"Sounds good." Lizzie replied.

The nurse started with her blood pressure. "You're blood pressure's good. Not too low or too high. Which is good. Now let's get your temperature." she stuck the thermometer under Lizzie's tongue.

A minute later it beeped. "Good. No fever. I'll go get the doctor now." she said, as she opened the door and left the room.

"What's the doctor going to do Lizzie?" Lily asked, curiously.

"She's going to look at the baby and make sure it's growing the way it should and she might ask me some questions." Elizabeth answered.

A few minutes later, the doctor walked in. "Hi Elizabeth." she greeted and looked at everyone in the room. "Looks like you brought everyone today."

"Yeah. This is my sister, Lily." she introduced her sister.

"Nice to meet you Lily." Dr. Shepard greeted Lily and she smiled. "So, Lizzie, how are feeling?" she asked.

"Tired. And getting bigger everyday." Lizzie replied.

"Are you feeling any discomfort at all?" Dr. Shepard started to ask her routine questions.

"Not really. I just feel pregnant." Lizzie laughed.

"Have you felt the baby move yet?"

Lizzie shook her head. "Not yet. I read in a pregnancy book that I should be feeling the baby move soon though."

"Yeah you should and then you might not be able to stop feeling it move." Dr. Shepard teased.

"Yeah, that's what some of my friends at school have been telling me." Lizzie added.

"So are you ready to take a look at your baby?" Dr. Shepard asked.

"Oh yeah." Lizzie answered.

"Ok. Why don't you lay down, lift your shirt up and we'll take a look." Dr. Shepard instructed.

Elizabeth lay back on the bed and lifted her shirt to reveal her belly.

Dr. Shepard squeezed the blue gel on her belly and Lizzie shivered. "Sorry, I know it's cold. They don't make it warmer which would be more helpful for a lot of my patients." Dr. Shepard commented. She then took the wand and started to move it around on Elizabeth's belly. The ultrasound screen then started to come alive.

"Is that the baby?" Lily asked.

"Yep." Dr. Shepard replied. She started to point at the screen, identifying the baby's body parts. "Right here, is the head and all of the facial features. And there's an arm and it looks like it's sucking it's thumb."

"Aww." Everyone said in unison as they admired the baby on the screen.

"Do you want to know what the sex of the baby is? I think I can probably tell if by now. That is if you want to know now. Otherwise you can wait." Dr. Shepard suggested.

Elizabeth thought for a minute before deciding. "I think I'm going to wait." she finally answered.

"Ok. That's fine." Dr. Shepard replied.

"Is everything else ok?" Kurt asked, concerned.

She looked back at the screen, still moving the wand over Lizzie's belly.

"Everything else looks great. Right now it looks like you are about 22 weeks. So you should start to feel the baby move any day now." Dr. Shepard finished and cleaned up Lizzie's belly. "I'll print up some pictures for you. And I'll see you in another month."

Elizabeth nodded and pulled her shirt back down and sat up, careful not to get dizzy.

Dr. Shepard handed her the pictures and they left the office.

**Hope you enjoyed this. I hope to have another chapter up soon, but in the meantime, please leave a lovely review. Thanks.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yeah I posted today. I really didn't think that I was going to make an update as considering how late it is and because I worked today. Yeah. Ok, I know I am speeding this up, but there is a very good reason for that. And that reason is...I'm not telling. You just have to wait and see. Ha ha ha. I will either post again tonight or if not then tomorrow. Alright my lovelies. Enjoy and don't forget to review. Thanks.**

Two months later, and Elizabeth was now 7 months pregnant. She was getting bigger everyday and she was getting more and more uncomfortable. She had to go to the bathroom a lot, she was eating more and more and she was having trouble sleeping. Kurt had decided to get her a body pillow to help her sleep. The first night she used it, she woke up the next morning feeling a little bit more well rested.

One Monday morning Elizabeth woke up and did her morning routine. Since she didn't need to get to school as early, she had missed seeing Lily in the mornings.

She went down to the kitchen and fixed her self some breakfast, which currently consisted of cereal, yogurt, and a bagel with a glass of orange juice. Blaine had come into the kitchen and saw everything that his daughter was about to eat and he now knew better then to question it. He did not want her to see any of her current mood swings she was experiencing.

"Morning honey." he said polietly.

"Morning papa." she replied, with a mouth full of cereal. "Where's dad?"  
"He had to get to work early, so that means he'll be home early and I don't have to go in until later. But I will try to get out early too." he replied, smiling as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

After she was finished with breakafast, Elizabeth grabbed her bag and left the house to catch her bus. While on the bus, she got a text from her friend, Carly.

_Hey Liz, I know it's early, but I hope you aren't at school yet. I just wanted to tell you that some of the girls and I wanted to throw you a baby shower. Don't worry, it'll be small and it will only be the girls that you know and respect you for doing what you are doing. Let me know what day is good for you and I will get started on the planning. Have a great day.-Carly_

When Elizabeth had finished reading the text message, she couldn't help but smile. Smile at the choice of words Carly used, and for her to think of throwing a baby shower. She quickly responded.

_Sure Carly. A baby shower sounds great. I think it's just what I need. And don't worry about it being too early. I'm still on the bus. Any day would be great, but I think you girls would could probably only do it on the weekend. So whenever you want to do it is fine with me, just let me know the day, time, and place, and I will be there. Thanks for thinking of me. We really should plan on getting together more often, even if we did just see each other. It's just that since I am almost at my due date, I am getting tired more easily. Ok, I have to go now, I'm at school. But let me know when you are going to have the baby shower.-Liz_

Once she had sent her text, she got off the bus and went to her first class.

It felt like the day was dragging on for Lizzie. All she wanted to do was go home and curl up with her body pillow. Once the final bell rang, dismissing students, she couldn't get to the bus quick enough. Elizabeth had decided to rest her eyes, while she rode home. When the bus stopped at her house, she had to be awaken by one of the other students. She woke up and walked off the bus and up to the front of her house. She dug out her key and went in.

"Lizzie is that you?" called Kurt.

"Yeah, it's me." she called back as she stiffled a yawn and walked into the living room, but she didn't see Kurt there. "Where are you?" she called.

"In my office." he replied.

She walked up to his office and saw him standing there with Finn.

"Hi uncle Finn. What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised.

"Kurt called me over. He wanted me to help him move some furniture." Finn answered.

"Why are you moving the furniture? Are we moving?" she asked.

Kurt shook his head. "No honey, we're not moving. But I thought we would turn my office into a nursery. I mean your due in a couple of months and we haven't done anything yet." he explained.

"But dad, you love your office. I can't let you give it up." she exclaimed.

Kurt moved closer to Elizabeth. "Liz, I'm not giving up anything. We're just rearangging things that's all. And look what I found." he gestured toward a big box in the center of the room.

"What is it?" Lizzie asked.

"It's a crib." said Kurt excitedly. "I mean it's your's and Lily's old crib. I had it in storage. I couldn't part with it. I always thought that we would have another baby after Lily, but that never happened. So it's going to be for your baby." he confessed.

Elizabeth was on the verge of tears. "Oh daddy. Thank you." she flew into Kurt's arms.

"Your welcome honey." he kissed her head. "Now Finn, help me reassmble this thing."

"Do you have all the screws?" Finn asked, concerned.

"Yeah, they're all in there." Kurt answered.

Lizzie then left the room so her dad and uncle could finsih working on the new nursery.

She went to her room and lay down on the bed. She was about to close her eyes when her phone buzzed. It was a new text from Carly.

_Hey Liz, so I spoke to the girls and we decided on next Saturday for the baby shower. It's going to be at my house. But don't worry, my parents won't be there. They said that we could have the house all to ourselves for several hours, as long as we clean up right after. So be at my house next Saturday at around 2:00. See you then.-Calry_

Lizzie read the message and immidately got excited. She wrote back a quick message.

_Awesome. See you then. Can't wait and thanks again.-Liz_

Lizzie got up from her bed. She was going to tell Kurt her plans when she felt something in her stomach. "Ouch." she said. She instantly put her hand on her swollen stomach. The baby was kicking. She had felt the baby kick every so often, but this kick had really hurt. "Ouch." she had felt another kick. She thought she should tell her dad, so she went into the nursery.

"Daddy." she said softly.

"Lizzie what is it?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"I felt the baby kick and it really-ouch." She explained but was interuppted by another kick. She continued to rub her stomach to try and help ease the pain.

"Honey, if you're in pain, we should call the doctor." he explained.

Lizzie shook her head. "No. It's too early."

"Elizabeth, maybe what you're feeling are those false contractions. Rachel used to get those when she was nearing the end of both of her pregnanices." Finn declared and both Kurt and Elizabeth looked at him like he had four heads. "What? Hey I paid attention in those birthing classes Rachel dragged me to."

Kurt shook his head at his step-brother. "Maybe Finn's right. Maybe they are false contractions." he reassured her.

"Yeah maybe. But they really hurt." she whined.

"I know. Why don't you go back to your room and try and rest. I'll order in something since papa's stuck at work." Kurt offered.

"Pizza?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Sure." Kurt replied.

Lizzie then went back to her room and tried to rest while Kurt ordered pizza.

After they ate dinner, the pain in Elizabeth's stomach had seemed to have gone away.

"How are you feeling Liz?" Blaine asked. Kurt had told him what had happened when he came home.

"I think it was just those false contractions. But boy do they hurt like crazy." she admitted.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Blaine admitted, putting his hand on her shoulder, comfortingly.

"Oh, before I forget. Carly is throwing me a baby shower next Saturday. She and some of the girls from my old school are planning it." Lizzie explained.

"That's wonderful Liz. I'm really glad you are staying in touch with your friends from your old school." Kurt admitted.

She nodded. "Anyways, it's next Saturday at Carly's house at two."

"Can I come?" Lily asked.

"No. You wouldn't like it. You'd be bored." Lizzie exclaimed.

"Fine." Lily whined.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to bed. I'm exhausted." Lizzie stated, as she got up from the table.

"Good night Elizabeth." said Blaine.

"Night papa. Night dad. Night Lily." she chimed.

"Good night." they all said in unison.

Elizabeth then went upstairs and into her room and went to sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review, follow, favorite and All That Jazz! Until next time!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	12. Chapter 12

**You guys are amazing! You love this story as much as I do. that's awesome! I hope you don't hate me after reading this. I'll try to post again today. If not then you will have to wait for tomorrow. So, enjoy and don't forget to review, follow, favorite and everything else. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

It was finally Saturday and that meant it was Elizabeth's baby shower. She was excited to see her friends again. She hadn't seen them since the summer.

"Hey Lizzie, are you ready to go to Carly's?" Blaine asked, as she was in her room getting ready.

"Yeah, I'm almost ready." she replied.

"Ok, I just want to let you know that if you come home and we're not home, we are Rachel and Finn's house. They're going out and we said we would babysit." Blaine explained.

"Ok. I don't know what time the party's going to end though. It might end early due to me feeling tired." she teased and faked a yawn.

"Well, come home whenever you feel you need to." Blaine stated.

She nodded her head. "Thanks papa. I think I'm ready to go now."

Elizabeth followed Blaine down the stairs and went out to car. He was driving her because it was a little too far for her walk.

Blaine dropped her office at Carly's house. "Bye papa. See you later." she called as she got out of the car and walked up to the door.

"Bye Liz. Have fun." he called, giving her a wave. After making sure she was in the house, he drove away.

"Hi Lizzie!" Carly shrieked. "Wow, look at you. You're getting so big." she hugged her friend.

"Thanks, I feel like I'm carrying a watermelon." Lizzie joked.

"Well come on in, everyone's here. We have plenty of food and drinks and we thought we would play some games." Carly admitted.

They went into the kitchen and Elizabeth started to make a plate for herself. She sat down in the living room and everyone started chatting.

Everyone was having fun playing games and having Elizabeth open her presents. All of a sudden there was an unexpected knock at the door. Lizzie turned to Carly with a confused look on her face.

"Did you invite more people?" Lizzie asked.

Carly shook her head. "No. Oh, It must be Josh. I told him that I couldn't go out with him today because of this." Carly admitted. Josh was Carly's new boyfriend. She got up to answer the door and was surprised to see who was there.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"I heard you were having a party for Lizzie!" the person slurred.

"You can't be here. You know that." Carly stated, and the person just pushed past her and went into the house.

"Carly who was at the door?" Lizzie shouted. She got up from her seat and was met by the one person she didn't expect to see.

"Matt? What are you doing here? You know you have a restraining order. If you break that you could go back to jail." Elizabeth defended herself.

"I came to see you. I mean this is a party right?" he said, holding up a beer can.

"You're drunk?" Lizzie asked dumbfounded.

"Lizzie, I'm sorry, he made me bring him here." Josh admitted as he ran into the room.

"Matt you need to leave. Now!" she said firmly.

"No." Matt said flatly.

"Fine, then I'll call the police." she said, giving him a glare. She walked outside and started to call the police. Matt ran out after her.

"No you can't call the police!" He shouted.

"Watch me." she scolded. She was about to put the phone up to her ear when Matt jumped on her back trying to steal her phone away.  
"Matt, get off of me. Get off you're hurting me!" she cried.

Josh and Carly were outside watching. "Matt let her go!" Josh shouted.

"Not until she gives me the phone." Matt demanded.

Lizzie was now on the ground and Matt grabbed the phone from her hand and slammed it on the sidewalk.

Matt then kicked Lizzie in the face. "You dumb slut!" he stated.

Elizabeth was just lying on the ground, holding her stomach with one hand and her face with the other.

"Matt, get out of here." Carly cried.

"No, we're going for a little ride." Matt said, and grabbed Lizzie's arm and dragged her into the car.

"Buckle up, it's going to be a bumpy ride." he said as went around to the driver's side.

"Matt what the hell are you doing?" Josh screamed. He went to the Lizzie's side and banged on the window. "Lizzie, open the door. Open the door Lizzie." when she didn't respond, Josh went to the other side and started to yell at Matt. "Matt get out of the car right now!"

Matt didn't listen. He started the engine and started to drive.

Carly screamed.

"Oh my god!" Josh whispered.

**It's that time again. Review time! Make me smile!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yeah! Another chapter! I really wanted to get this up so here you are. Please don't hate me because of this chapter. It will get better. I promise. But it has to get worse before it gets better. Right? Of course right! So with that being said, here is the next chapter. Also, I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked last time, so please, please, please, leave a review. Thanks so much. Now on with the show.**

"Lizzie!" Josh screamed, as he ran over to the car. He ran to the passenger's side door. "Lizzie! Lizzie can you hear me?" he screamed. She wasn't answering. He found a rock on the side and smashed the window and unlocked the door.

"Lizzie, look at me. Lizzie open your eyes." Josh demanded, as he was holding her head upright.

"Carly call 911!" he screamed. "Come on Lizzie, open your eyes and look at me."

Lizzie moaned a little as if to say she was still conscious.

"That's it Lizzie, come on stay with me." Josh pleaded.

Carly came running over. "The ambulance is on the way." she cried.

"They better hurry." he demanded. "Look I'll stay here, you go and get her dads and tell them to meet us at the hospital."

Carly nodded. "I think Lizzie said they were going to be at her aunt's house. I don't know where they live."

"Here." he said throwing Carly Lizzie's purse. "Look through there and go."

Carly bolted away and soon the paramedics showed up.

A female EMT came over to where Josh was kneeling. "What happened."

"My stupid friend was drunk. He kicked her in the face and then forced her into the car. I told him not to, but he didn't listen. He started driving and crashed." Josh explained, as he was on the verge of tears.

She then noticed Lizzie's stomach. "How far along is she in her pregnancy?"

"About 7 months. My girlfriend was throwing her a baby shower." he added.

Elizabeth then started to shake violently. "She's seizing." the EMT called, and the other EMT came over with some medicine. She stuck the needle into Lizzie's arm and a few seconds later she stopped.

"We need to get her to the hospital." the second EMT declared.

The female EMT nodded, agreeing with her partner. "What's her name?" she asked Josh.

"Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson. But we all call her Lizzie." he answered.

"Lizzie, my name's Erin. I'm a paramedic. You've been in a car accident. We're going to take you to the hospital. But before we do, we need to put a neck brace on you and put you on a backboard." Erin explained to Lizzie, just so she wouldn't be scared as to what they were doing.

As soon as they got her on the stretcher, they loaded her in the ambulance.

"Where are her parents?" she asked, before she closed the door to the ambulance.

"My girlfriend went to go get them. I told her to tell them to meet us at the hospital." Josh admitted. "Can I please go with her?"

Erin nodded. "Yeah hop in."

Josh climbed in and Erin closed the door. They started to drive to the hospital. The monitors that were hooked up to Lizzie started to beep. "What's going on?" Josh asked scared.

"She's crashing!" Erin yelled. She quickly got the defibrillator out and shocked Elizabeth. It didn't work. She tried again. She got her heart to start beating again.

Meanwhile, Carly drove as fast as she could without getting in an accident, to Rachel and Finn's house. She jumped out of the car and ran up to the door.

"Mr. Hummel-Anderson! Mr. Hummel-Anderson!" she yelled as she banged on the door and rang the doorbell.

"Mr. Hummel-Anderson!" she yelled again, until the door finally opened.

"Hello. Can I-" Rachel started, but Carly cut her off by running inside and looking for Kurt and Blaine who were in the living room playing with the kids.

"Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson." she breathed out.

"Carly what's wrong?" Blaine asked.

She took a deep calming breath. "It's Lizzie. She was in a car accident and she's on her way to the hospital."

Everyone in the room went wide-eyed. Kurt and Blaine ran out of the room and rushed to the hospital.

Once at the hospital the ran in and up to the front desk.

"Excuse me. We're looking for our daughter, Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson."

The nurse started to type on her computer, but before she could tell them anything, Josh came up to them.

"Mr. Hummel-Anderson?" he questioned.

They both turned to him and nodded. "Who are you?" Kurt asked.

"I'm Josh. I'm a friend of Elizabeth's and also Carly's boyfriend. I saw the whole thing and I rode with Lizzie here." he admitted.

"What happened?" Blaine asked.

"Maybe we should sit down." Josh suggested and they all sat down and waited for the doctor to emerge.

"I was driving Matt back to his house. He lives near Carly, so I had to drive by her house in order to get him home. "He saw that there were cars in the driveway and he knew what that meant. That Carly was having a baby shower for Lizzie. So he got out of the car and went in the house. I told him not too, but he didn't listen. Elizabeth told him to leave, but he told her no. She smelled the alcohol on his breath. She went outside to call the police and Matt didn't like that. He jumped on her and tried to get the phone away from her and then kicked her in the face. He then forced her up and into the car. And I tried to stop him, honest. But he didn't listen. He got in the car and they crashed. I then told Carly to call 911." he explained. Once he was finish with his story, Kurt and Blaine were wide eyed and on the verge of tears.

"I'm really sorry." Josh declared.

"This isn't your fault Josh." Blaine mumbled.

"Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson?" someone called them. They looked up and rose from their seats as they saw a doctor walking towards them.

"Yes. Are you taking care of our daughter?" Kurt asked.

The doctor nodded. "Yes. I'm doctor Williams. Please have a seat. I'd like to talk to you about her condition."

They sat back down.

"Your daughter's condition is very severe. She has a concussion and is now in a coma. She's on a ventilator helping her breath." Dr. Williams started.

Kurt and Blaine both gasped.

"But she's going to wake up right? I mean my dad was in a coma and he woke up." Kurt stated.

"Kurt." Blaine said softly, rubbing his arm.

"We don't know if or when she'll wake up. She's had a traumatic head injury causing her to have seizures. We gave her medicine to stop them. So right now, we just have to wait and see."

Kurt and Blaine looked at Dr. Williams with blank expressions on their faces.

"What about the baby? Is the baby ok?" Josh asked, also expressionless.

"Baby's fine. She's not having any early contractions and there's no preaclampsa. So the baby's ok. If she wasn't wearing her seat belt, she and the baby wouldn't have been so lucky." Dr. Williams admitted.

"Can we please see her?" Kurt asked.

"Of course." Dr. Williams said, as she stood up and walked them to Elizabeth's room.

Once outside the door, both men took a deep breath. The doctor opened the door slowly and let them in.

They gasped at what they saw. They saw Elizabeth lying in a hospital bed, face bruised, tubes and wires everywhere.

Kurt immediately went to one side of the bed, while Blaine the other. They held her hands.

"Take as much time as you need." Dr. Williams whispered, and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Lizzie. Lizzie it's daddy and papa. We're right here. We're not going anywhere. Just squeeze our hands if you can hear us. Please." Kurt cried.

"Come on Liz, you know how much we all hate hospitals. All you need to do is squeeze our hands and wake up, then we can get out of here." Blaine confessed. "We need you at home so we can finish working on the nursery. I don't think you want uncle Finn working on it alone." he stifled a laugh.

Kurt and Blaine spent the next few hours holding Elizabeth's hand, hoping and waiting for her to wake up.

**I hope to have another update either today (if we're lucky) or tomorrow. Now don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Thanks so much everyone.** **Love you bunches.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow! This is my third update today. That is awesome! Ok, since it is now late, this will be my last update for today. I will update again tomorrow. I hope you enjoy this story and stick with me until the end. Don't worry it will have a happy ending. I don't believe in cruel endings. LOL! Ok, enjoy and have a good night** **and don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! Thanks so much.**

Blaine and Kurt had spent the rest of the night at Elizabeth's bedside, hoping that she would wake up sooner rather than later. While they waiting, they had ended up falling asleep, each holding one of Elizabeth's hands.

Blaine had woken up and rubbed his eyes and looked at the monitors that Lizzie was hooked up too. He glanced at his watch and looked at Kurt, hunched over in a chair. Blaine walked over to Kurt and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Kurt, Kurt wake up." he whispered.

"What, is Lizzie awake?" he asked quickly.

"No not yet." Blaine confirmed.

"What time is it?" Kurt asked, sleepily.

"Almost midnight." Blaine stated. "I'm going to go see if I can get some coffee. Do you want anything?"

Kurt shook his head sadly. "I just want her to wake up."

"I know. I do too." Blaine agreed and started to walk out of the room.  
"Oh Blaine, could you call Rachel, and let her know what's going?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. I'll be right back." Blaine replied, and exited the room. As he was walked passed the waiting room, he noticed his family, along with Carly and Josh, spread out sleeping on the chairs. He went over to Finn and gently shook him awake.

He awoke with a start. "Blaine?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah, it's me." Blaine relpied quietly. "What are you all doing here? You should be home, sleeping."

Finn shook his head. "We wanted to find out about Elizabeth. We couldn't sit at home and wait. Her friends wouldn't leave either."

"I really think you should go home. Kurt and I are just waiting for her to wake up. There's really nothing we can do right now. Just wait." Blaine admitted.

"Papa?" Blaine heard a small voice and turned around to see Lily staring up at him.

"Hey pumpkin." he bent down and greeted her. "I want you to go home with aunt Rachel and uncle Finn. I want you to stay there while daddy and I stay with Elizabeth." Blaine explained.

"I want to see Lizzie." she declared.

"No honey, you can't see her right now. When she wakes up I'll let you see her." Blaine defended.

"No, I need to see my sister." she admitted.

"Honey, I know you want to but, I don't think it's a good idea for you to see her right now." Blaine repeated.

"Please!" she whined.

Blaine sighed and thought for a moment. "Ok, but let me talk to daddy first and then if he says ok, I'll let you see her. But if he agrees with me, then you'll wait. Ok?"

"Deal." she replied.

Blaine walked back to the room and saw Kurt, just watching Elizabeth.

"Kurt." Blaine said softly.

Kurt looked over to Blaine. "I really think she can hear me. I knew my dad could after he had his heart attack. I know she's gonna wake up Blaine. She is." Kurt declared softly.

Blaine walked over to him. "Kurt, Lily wants to come in and see her sister." he said quickly.

Kurt shook his head. "No, I don't want her seeing Lizzie like this. She'll have nightmares for weeks."

"Kurt, I think she should come in. If she or we think it's too much, we'll take her out. She doesn't even have to stay that long. Maybe just a few minutes." Blaine explained.

Kurt sighed and shrugged. "Ok."

Blaine smiled slightly and left the room again and walked back into the waiting room. Everyone was now awake.

Once Blaine was in the waiting room, he turned to Carly and Josh. "I think you two should go home. Thank you for everything." Blaine confessed. "We'll call you when she's awake and I'm sure once she is, she'll want her friends to come visit her."

"Can you just tell her that we were here and we're thinking of her?" Josh asked and Blaine nodded.

They then walked out fo the hospital.

Blaine bent down to talk to Lily. "Ok Lily. I'm going to take you back now, but I want to tell you, Elizabeth is hooked up to a lot of montiors and wires. She has a tube in her mouth that's helping her breathe. You can talk to her if you want and you don't need to stay in there if you don't want to."

Lily nodded.

"You don't need to be scared. Ok?" Blaine added and Lily nodded again. They then walked back to the room. Blaine opened the door slowly and led Lily inside. Her eyes went wide.

"Hi Lily." said Kurt, getting up from his chair to greet his youngest daughter. "It's ok. Don't be scared." he said, as he took Lily's hand in his and walked over to the chair he was sitting in.

"Can I hold her hand?" she asked timidly.

"Of course you can. Don't worry. You won't hurt her." Blaine reassured her.

Lily took Lizzie's hand and started speaking softly. "Hey Liz, it's me. I'm really sorry for what happened to you. I really want you to wake up."

Once Blaine thought that Lily had enough time, he came up to her. "Ok Lily, time for you to go now."

"Bye Lizzie. I'll see you later. Love you." she said softly as she got up from the chair and followed Blaine out.

"Bye daddy." she said and Kurt waved back to her.

Blaine walked Lily back to the waiting room. "Ok aunt Rachel. I'm ready to go now." she stated.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. I'm just...I'm just worried about Lizzie. When is she going to wake up?" she asked, with tears in her eyes.

Blaine bent down and hugged her. "It's ok Lily. She'll wake up." he reassured her. "And I bet as soon as she gets home you're going to bug and annoy her like you always do." he teased.

She rubbed her eyes on Blaine's shirt.

Lily let go of her papa and went with home with Finn and Rachel for the rest of the night.

The rest of the night Kurt and Blaine stayed by Elizabeth's side.

**Ok, leave me a review to wake up to and make me smile. Thanks so much.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone! Yes, I know I did't update as much as I did yesterday, that's because I was out most of the day and I just got on to the computer and I was typing this and let's just say after 2 hours of typing, I am finally finished. So, this is my way of apologizing for not updating more than one chapter today. I know it's really long. But trust me it was worth it. Warning-Character death. Ok, enough rambling. Enjoy and have a happy Labor Day. Don't forget to review. Thanks! Also, I apologize for any spelling mistakes, I just realized I made a lot after I posted this. I usually spell check before I print and post, but I was in a rush. Sorry. I am not the best speller!**

It had been almost a week since Elizabeth had her accident and she still hadn't woken up yet. Blaine and Kurt hadn't left her side. The doctors and nurses would constantly check on her progress, but she hadn't made any change. They were getting worried that she may never wake up.

"Kurt, Blaine, can I talk to you for a minute?" Dr. Williams asked queitly as she made her way into the room.

They both nodded and Blaine got up from his seat and motioned for her to sit down. She smiled her thanks and Blaine moved over to stand behind Kurt.

"I'd like to talk to you about Elizabeth's current condition." she started.

"What about it?" Blaine asked.

"I know this might be hard to think about, but I would like to know, if you would like us to do a C-Section and deliver a premature baby, or wait until she's full term and deliver the baby." Dr. Williams asked.

"Wait, wait. Are you saying that if we deliver the baby, we let Lizzie go?" Kurt demanded sourly.

"I'm sorry, but yes." she said softly.

"No!" Kurt said loudly.

"Kurt." Blaine said, trying to calm his husband down.

"No! She's going to wake up. If my dad can wake up after being in a coma, so will she." Kurt spat.

"Kurt, it's almost been a week." Blaine defended.

"No Blaine. We are not going to let her go like this." Kurt added. "She's going to wake up. I know it."

"I'm sorry." Dr. Williams said, as she got up from her chair.

"How long do we have to decide?" Blaine asked unexpectedly.

"Blaine?" Kurt hissed.

"Just let me know whenever you decide." Dr. Williams said softly, and left the room.

Blaine turned toward Kurt. "Kurt, maybe we should seriously think about this." Blaine started.

"No Blaine. There's nothing to think about. We're not let them deliver the baby now or later and let Elizabeth go." he shouted as tears stung his eyes. "We're not." his shoulders slumped, and Blaine held him close.

"It's ok. It's ok." Blaine whispered.

"Blaine? Kurt? Can I come in?" they heard a voice at the door. Blaine looked up to see Rachel standing there.

Blaine sniffed, "Rachel. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how Lizzie was doing. And to see how you two were holding up." Rachel confessed, as she walked closer to the bed.

"There hasn't been any change." Blaine said sadly. "And the doctor wants us to choose whether to deliver the baby now or wait until it's full term. Either way we loose Elizabeth."

Rachel sighed sadly. "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." she admitted.

"I'm not letting my baby girl go." Kurt cried.

"It's ok Kurt." Blaine said soothingly again.

"Kurt, why don't you and Blaine go home and take a shower. Maybe take a nap." Rachel suggested.

Kurt shook his head. "No, I don't want her to be alone if she wakes up."

"She won't be. I'll be here with her." Rachel confessed. "And I'll call you the second she wakes up."

Kurt took in a deep breath. "I don't know Rachel." he hesitated.

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his. "Come on Kurt. I think it will be good for the both of us to get out of here for a while."

Rachel nodded. "I promise I won't leave."

Kurt breathed in again. "Ok. But we'll be back as soon as we can."

Rachel nodded.

Kurt leaned down to Elizabeth's ear and whispered, "Don't worry Lizzie, papa and I will be right back. Aunt Rachel's going to stay with you while we go home and get changed." he kissed her forehead and turned towards Blaine and nodded. They left the room, for the first time since she was brought in.

They walked out of the hospital, holding on to one another. They decided to go to Rachel and Finn's house to check up on Lily.

When they arrived, Finn answered the door.

"Hey Kurt. Blaine. Come on in." Finn greeted them and led them inside. "How's Lizzie?"

"Still no change." Blaine admitted. "Rachel took over for us while we go home and get changed. We thought we would stop by here first and see Lily."

Finn nodded. "Lily!" he shouted. "Come downstairs please."

Lily came running down the stairs and was surprised to her fathers standing in front of her.

"Daddies!" she shrieked and jumped into Blaine's arms.

"Hey pumpkin! How are you? We've missed you so much." Blaine exclaimed.

"I missed you too." Lily replied. "You'll never guess who's upstairs."

"I bet you're right." Blaine said solmenly.

"Come on down!" she yelled.

Kurt and Blaine's eyes went wide when they saw the three people that descened the stairs.

"Dad! Carole!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Cooper!" Blaine added.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"Well, we made our usual weekly call to Finn and he told us, so we called Cooper and we all thought that we should come and support you two." Burt explained.

Kurt started to cry as he hugged his dad.

Cooper engulfed Blaine in a big hug.

"It's ok. We're here." Burt soothed.

Once they had broken the hugs, there was one thing that was both ono Kurt and Blaine's minds. Did Finn tell them that Elizabeth was pregnant?

"Dad, Carole, Cooper, how much did Finn tell you?" Kurt asked.

"Well, he told us that Elizabeth was in a car accident and that she had been in a coma for almost a week." Carole confessed.

Kurt took a breath and mentally thanked Finn for not spilling the beans about the baby.

"There's actually something else you should know about Lizzie." Kurt confessed.

"What is it?" Cooper asked, curiously.

Kurt wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and looked at Blaine. "Elizabeth is 7 months pregnant." Blaine said flatly.

Pure silence took over the room.

"Please say something." Kurt begged, breaking the silence.

"So, I'm going to be a great-uncle now." Cooper exclaimed. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Is her boyfriend, the baby's father involved?" Burt asked.

"He uh...he actually...he hit Lizzie and went to jail and was served a restraining order, but he broke it that night when he forced Lizzie into the car and when he crashed, he died." Kurt explained.

"He was also drunk." Blaine added.

Another uncomfortable silence came over the room.

"So when is she going to wake up?" Cooper asked, breaking the silence again.

"We don't know." Blaine admitted. "It's been almost a week, and now the doctor is asking us to choose to either deliver the baby prematurely or wait until it's full term. Either way we let Elizabeth go. And we can't do that."

Kurt started to cry again and Burt engulfed him, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Do you mind, if we go see her?" Carole asked.

"Of course. I think she would like to know that her uncle and grandparents came to visit her." Blaine admitted. "But first, I think Kurt and I should go home and take a shower and get changed."

"Why don't you take a shower here?" Lily declared, for the first time, since she announced their visiters.

"Yeah, you can go taked a shower and I'll wash your clothes." Finn suggested.

"That's a good idea." Carole agreed.

"Ok. We'll be right down." Blaine said. "We'll just leave out clothes in the bedroom and you can come get them while we're in the shower. I promise we'll leave the bathroom door closed." Blaine teased.

They then went upstairs to Rachel and Finn's bathroom and took a nice long shower. While in the shower, neither man said anything. Usually if they took showers together, they would chat non-stop about anything and everything. They would sometimes even sing together. But now, they couldn't bring themselves up to do anything, but get cleaned.

Once they were out of the shower, they heard footsteps behind the door.

"Your clothes are on the bed. They're all nice and clean." Carole shouted.

"Thanks Carole." Blaine shouted back and then they heard the footsteps leave. They got dried off and went into the bedroom and put their clothes back on. They walked down the stairs and saw Lily playing with her cousins.

"Ok, I think we're ready to go back to the hospital." Blaine declared.

Everyone got up from where they were sitting in the living room and followed Blaine and Kurt out the front door, leaving Finn behind with the kids.

"Papa. Can I come too?" asked Lily.

"Not today honey. Today we're just letting uncle Cooper, grandma and grandpa visit. Maybe tomorrow." Blaine confessed.

Lily nodded and Blaine kissed her on her head. "That's my girl." he added and turned around to leave.

"Call me if anything happens." Finn exclaimed.

"We will." Blaine stated and Finn closed the door.

Once at the hospital, they went up to the door of Elizabeth's room. "I think we should go in first." Kurt suggested. "Just to let her know you're here."

They all nodded and Kurt and Blaine opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Rachel." Kurt said.

Rachel turned around. "Hi. Did you enjoy your shower?"

"We did. And we also enjoyed our surprise." Blaine admitted.

Rachel smiled, and got up to hug Kurt and Blaine. "I'm glad. Now I'm going to go home and let them have sometime with Elizabeth." she exclaimed. "I think she's tired of hearing me talk about Broadway." she added and laughed a bit as she walked out the door.

Kurt walked over to Elizabeth and bent down and kissed her forehead. "Hey Lizzie, papa and I are back. We brought some people that really love you and want to see you. They came a long way and they would love it you woke up." he declared and then he noddd for Blaine to open the door and let everyone in.

Cooper, Burt and Carole walked in. They were all shocked to see Elizabeth in such a lifeless state.

Burt went over to her side and took her hand in his. "Hey bumblebee. It's grandpa. I know your dads don't like to see you like this, and neither do I. But you have to get better. I want to be able to take you and your baby to the park. I remember how much fun you loved going down the slide with me at the bottom to catch you." he lifted her hand and kissed the top of her fingers.

Cooper leaned in and started to talk to his oldest niece. "Hey squirt junior. If you wake up I promise to tell you more embarassing stories about your papa."

Blaine huffed and rolled his eyes.

Carole was the last to talk to her granddaughter. "Hey Elizabeth. It's grandma. When you wake up, I'll take you baby shopping. I can't wait to be a great-grandma."

Kurt took Lizzie's hand in his. "See, how many people love and care about you? They all want you to get better. Even Lily."

Blaine leaned in closer to Kurt.

They all stayed silent for a few minutes.

"I think we should get going." Carole suggested and everyone else nodded.

"Ok, Liz, uncle Cooper, grandma and grandpa need to leave now. They'll come back tomorrow." Kurt said.

As they were leaving Kurt looked down at his daughter's hand and started to move. "Lizzie?" he asked, startled as to what was happening. "Lizzie can you hear me? If you can hear me squeeze daddy's hand." he urged, and then Elizabeth complied and squeezed Kurt's hand. Everyone looked over at Kurt. "Guys, she's awake!"

Blaine went on the other side of the bed. "Lizzie, can you hear me? It's papa. Squeeze papa's hand if you can hear me." he commanded and just like she had done to Kurt's hand, she squeezed Blaine's hand.

They both looked up and smiled.

"Cooper, quick, go get Dr. Williams." Blaine commaned and Cooper ran out of the room screaming for the doctor.

Burt and Carole looked down at their granddaughter and they all waited for the doctor to come in.

She came running in a minute later, with Cooper behind her. She leaned down to look at her and took one of Lizzie's hands in hers. "Elizabeth, my name's Dr. Williams, if you can hear me squeeze my hand." Dr. Williams instructed and Lizzie again complied.

"Can you open your eyes for me?" Dr. Williams asked. It took a minute for her to respond, but just as everyone thought it was just a fluk, Elizabeth opened her eyes.

Everyone smiled and breathed a sigh a of relief.

"Hey there." Dr. Williams said happily. "I want you to follow my finger, without moving your head." she intructed and Elizabeth followed the doctor's finger with her eyes, wherever she moved it. "She looks good, but I'd like to get a head CT, just to be sure." Dr. Williams concluded.

Elizabeth then pointed to the tube in her mouth.

"I bet you would like that tube out huh?" Dr. Williams asked and Lizzie nodded eagerly.

"Ok, what I want you to do, is take a deep breath, and when I count to three, I want you to blow out as hard as you can, like you're blowing out your birthday candles." Dr. Williams instructed. "Can you do that for me?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Ok. Don't try and talk after I pull the tube out. Only whisper, alright?"

Elizabeth nodded again.

"Alright, here we go. Take a deep breath in."

Elizabeth inhaled.

"And blow out in 3, 2, 1."

She then exhaled and started coughing violently.

"Here, drink some water." Dr. Williams said, as she had her a cup with a straw.

Everyone in the room was looking down at Elizabeth.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Williams asked.

Elizabeth swallowed the water in her mouth. "I have a little headache, but I think I'm ok." Elizabeth chimed.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and smiled.

"Wait. Is my baby ok?" Elizabeth asked quickly.

Dr. Williams smiled. "You're baby's fine. You're still pregnant. What's the last thing you remember?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "I remember...Matt forcing me into the car and I don't remember anything else."

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other again.

"Honey, Matt crashed the car because he was drunk." Kurt started to explain.

"You've been in a coma for almost a week." Blaine added.

Elizabeth was stunned silent.

"Is there anything you want to us to tell you?" Carole asked, helpfully.

"Yeah. Can you call the police?" Elizabeth answered.

"Why?" Burt wondered.

"Because Matt broke the restraining order. He wasn't supposed to be there. I tried to tell him to leave, but he didn't listen." Lizzie explained.

"Honey, Matt's dead." Blaine exclaimed.

Elizabeth looked down.

"Are you ok honey?" Carole asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. When can I go home?"

"Well, I'd like to get a head CT today and if that's ok, I'd like you to stay one more night and then we'll take one more CT tomorrow and if that's all clear, you can go home sometime tomorrow afternoon." Dr. Williams explained. "How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me." Elizabeth smiled. "And I don't plan on coming back until I have my baby.

Everyone nodded and laughed as they agreed with her.

**Thanks, for sticking with me until the end of this chapter. More to come. And I promise, no more deaths. I personally don't like writing death scenes. So that's why I avoid it as much as possible.**

**Ok, Review time. Let me know what you think, and I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I think it's ok, but please let me know. I don't think it's the best, but it's ok and it has some questions that are going to be needed answered in the upcoming chapters. This time I did use spellcheck! Yeah! Sorry about last time. I don't know if I will upload again tonight or not, but if not I hopefully will try and update tomorrow. Unless I get called in to sub, but hopefully I will still have time to work on this, but you never know what the universe holds. Right? Ok enough of my rambling and on with the show, I mean story. And don't forget to leave a nice review. Thanks!**

The next day, after Elizabeth got her finally head CT and it had come back clear, she was released from the hospital. Her whole family was there to welcome her home.

"Welcome home!" Everyone shouted, as Kurt and Blaine escorted Elizabeth in the house.

"Thanks everyone!" she smiled. "But you didn't have to do this."

"Nonsense." Burt disagreed. "Of course we had to. And just consider this, a second baby shower. Just your family."

Lizzie's smile turned into a frown and everyone noticed.

"Lizzie, what's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing. It's...just...the last baby shower I had, it didn't end too well." she admitted.

"Well, don't worry. Nothing is going to happen. We're all right here and we're going to eat, play games, and have you open presents." Burt declared.

Lizzie smiled again and nodded. She made her way into the living room and sat on the couch.

Carole came up to her. "What can I put on your plate hun? Anything you have a special craving for?"

Elizabeth just continued to smile. "No, anything's fine. I'm not too picky right now."

Carole nodded and disappeared in to the kitchen.

While Elizabeth was alone, Cooper came and sat down next to her. "Hey squirt junior." he said, as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Hey uncle Cooper." she replied.

"You know I really wish you or your dads would've told me about the baby, because that way I could have come out more after he or she is born. That way they get to really know their great-uncle Cooper." he blabbed.

Elizabeth just shook her head.

"Why is that? So we can have another one like you?" Blaine quipped.

Cooper held up his hands in defense. "No, no. Not at all." he started to get up and nodded his head toward's his niece.

"Here you go dear." said Carole, as she came back and handed her a plate full of delicious looking food.

"Thanks grandma, this really looks great." Elizabeth smiled, and started to eat.

The rest of the evening was filled with conversations about the new baby, memories of Kurt and Blaine as babies, and even when Elizabeth and Lily were babies. As the party was dying down, Rachel and Finn decided to take the kids home and Cooper went back to his hotel.

"Well, we better get going too." Burt announced.

"Go, where? I thought you were staying here?" Kurt asked confused.

"No, we got a hotel near by. We know you don't have enough room for us, now that you're turning the office into a nursery." Burt admitted.

"Dad, you can always sleep in our room. We can sleep on the blow-up mattress down here." Kurt defended.

Burt shook his head. "No. You two stay in your room and we'll go to the hotel and we'll see you tomorrow morning." Burt confessed and he and Carole then left to the hotel.

The next few days, Elizabeth had stayed home from school to recover. Blaine had taken off a couple more days until she had gone back to school, but Kurt had to go back to work. Even though Burt and Carole were still in town, Cooper had to get back home. While Elizabeth was home, her grandparents were enjoying catching up with her and with Lily.

Blaine had just gotten back from the supermarket, with bags in both arms, almost spilling them. "A little help please." he shouted, and Burt and Carole had come to his rescue. They put the bags on the table and Elizabeth come down from her room.

"Oh, you're back. I'm starving." she announced.

"You just a snack." Burt exclaimed and both Carole and Elizabeth glared at him. He just put his hands up in defense and walked out of the room.

"Oh, Lizzie, here. You got something in the mail today." Blaine said, handing her an envelope.

She took it and looked at it questioningly.

"Who's it from?" Lily asked.

Elizabeth looked at it surprised. "It's from Matt's mom."

"What does she want?" Blaine asked.

"Probably inviting me to Matt's funeral." Elizabeth guessed. She sat down at the table, and opened the letter. She started to read it and gasped.

"Elizabeth, what is it? What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

She shook her head in disbelief. "Matt's mom wants me to have a DNA test done on the baby after it's born. If not then she'll press charges and try to have the baby taken away from me." she cried. "She said she wants this done because she thinks I have been lying to them this whole time."

Blaine went wide-eyed and hugged Elizabeth.

"She can't do this can she?" Elizabeth cried.

Blaine looked over the letter. "I don't know. She's probably just doing this because she lost her son and she's trying to get what's left of him."

Elizabeth continued to cry in Blaine's arms.

"Lily, why don't you take your sister up stairs while we take to your dad." Carole instructed.

Lily nodded and grabbed Elizabeth's hand and they went upstairs.

As soon as Blaine knew they were out ear shot, he let out everything he was thinking and feeling.

"How can she do this?" he yelled. "She knows what Lizzie's been through. Her soon caused all of this. If it wasn't for her son, none of this would have happened."

"Now Blaine, calm down." Burt instructed.

Blaine took a deep, calming breath. "I better call Kurt and tell him about this."

"I think you should wait until he gets home. You don't want him to have to worry about this while he's working now do you?" Burt argued.

"I guess not. But what are we going to do." he demanded. "Fortunately, Matt is the only guy Elizabeth has ever slept with." he whispered. "So there is no reason that baby isn't Matt's."

"Are you sure?" Carole questioned.

Blaine looked at her wide-eyed. "Yes. Because when we took her to the doctor, she was asked if she ever had sex before and she said no. So when they slept together Lizzie, as far as I know, was virgin!" Blaine retorted.

"I'm sorry." Carole sighed.

"It's ok." Blaine stated. "Neither Kurt nor I thought she was even having sex."

"I think you should get yourself a very good lawyer." Burt declared.

"I think you're right." Blaine replied.

**Ok, yeah I now realize I didn't put that much Kurt or Klaine in this chapter, but there will be more Kurt coming up. Hopefully. He he he. Don't forget to leave me a review in that pretty little box.**

**Thanks,**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yeah! Here is an update for my lovely readers. I hope to get another chapter posted today. Sadly I didn't work today. I don't think I will this week, but you never know. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review and I will see you next time. Enjoy!**

A few hours Kurt came home from work.

"Hello! I'm home!" he exclaimed as he entered the house.

"We're all in the living room." Blaine shouted back.

Kurt took his coat and shoes off and placed his bag on the kitchen table. When he walked in the living room, he only noticed his husband and parents. He didn't see his children.

"Where are Elizabeth and Lily?" he asked.

"They're upstairs." Blaine said solemnly.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked.

Blaine turned on the couch to face Kurt. "Elizabeth got a letter in the mail from Matt's mom today." he started.

"Oh." Kurt stated.

"Yeah, and she said that she wants a DNA test done once the baby's born to make sure it's really Matt's. And if Lizzie doesn't, then Jillian's going to press charges and try to have the baby taken away from Lizzie." Blaine finished sadly.

Kurt sat down next to Blaine. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to hire the best lawyer we can afford." Burt replied.

"That sounds great dad, but don't you think we should talk to Jillian first and have her explain why she wants this done?" Kurt suggested.

"She just wants this done because she lost her son and she's trying to get what's left of him." Blaine admitted. "I can't say that I blame her."

"What do mean?" Kurt asked shocked.

"I mean I probably would do the same thing if I was in her shoes." Blaine defended.

Kurt nodded. "I can't say that I don't think would do the same either. We should call Jillian and have her come over."

They all nodded in agreement.

Blaine and Kurt went upstairs to Elizabeth's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Lizzie, can we come in? We'd like to talk to you." Blaine declared.

The door opened, and they saw Lily standing there.

"She said that she's not going to do the DNA test." Lily stated.

"Let's in honey." demanded Kurt and Lily opened the door wider to let them in the room.

"Elizabeth we need to talk about this." Kurt started.

"What's there to talk about?" Elizabeth sniffled. "Why should I have the test done. I know it's Matt's. He's the only guy I ever slept with. Why would I cheat on him?" she cried.

Blaine held her close. "I know honey, but Jillian is just doing this because she lost her son. Your father and I would do the same if it happened to us. You know, try and get back that missing piece."

Elizabeth sniffled and shook her head. "But what I don't understand is why she didn't ask Matt before. I mean she could've asked him 7 months ago if the baby was really is or if I was cheating on him."

"I don't know honey. Like I said, it's probably just because Matt died." Blaine repeated.

"We would like to call her and ask her to come over so we can talk about this." Kurt added. "Do you have her number?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "The only number I have is Matt's cell number. We could probably go over if you want. She's probably home." she suggested.

"Now?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"I think we should go now." Blaine stated.

"Do you think my dad and Carole should come with us?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head. "No. I think we should do this alone."

Kurt nodded.

They went back downstairs. "Dad, we need you to watch Lily for a little while. We're going over to talk to Matt's mom. Lizzie doesn't have the phone number, so that's why we're going over there." Kurt explained.

"Ok, good luck." Burt said, standing up from the chair.

"Dad, wait." Lily shouted, coming down the stairs.

"What is it Lily?" Kurt asked.

"Are you going to yell at Matt's mom?" Lily asked.

"No honey. We're going to talk to her like adults." Blaine reassured her.

"Are you sure?" Lily pestered.

"Yes I'm sure." Blaine repeated.

"But don't worry Lily, if they do yell at her, I'll tell you." Elizabeth commented and Lily smiled.

"See you guys later." Kurt waved as they walked out the door.

Soon Kurt, Blaine, and Elizabeth arrived at Matt's house. They walked up to the door and Kurt rang the doorbell.

The door opened up a minute later.

"Elizabeth. I'm so glad to see that you're feeling better. Kurt. Blaine, it's always good to see you again, but what are you doing here so late?" Jillian asked.

"We want to ask you why you are threatening to take Lizzie's baby away if she doesn't get the DNA test done?" Kurt explained.

Jillian nodded. "I'll explain. Please come in." she gestured them to the living room and they all sat down.

"I just lost my son. No parent should have to bury a child, especially at a young age." Jillian started. "I just want to keep what little but I have of him alive."

"And you think that I slept with other guys while I was dating your son?" Elizabeth quipped.

"Lizzie." Blaine scolded.

"No papa. I'm telling you the truth when I say, that Matt was my first and only boyfriend. We slept together, and I got pregnant. Now I am having his baby. I don't plan on having sex again until I am legally married." Elizabeth said sternly.

All three adults looked at Elizabeth, stunned at what she had just said.

"I'm just trying to hold on to my son." Jillian exclaimed.

"Your son, your son hit me, jumped on my back so he could get my phone away from me, kicked me in the face, forced me into a car, and drove down the street, drunk, and crashed it. Almost killing me and my baby, when he ended up killing himself. I personally trying not to keep him alive." Lizzie admitted.

"I think we should get going now." Kurt said, as he stood up trying to move Elizabeth from her spot on the couch.

"I'm sorry for what Matt did." Jillian started. "He must have gotten his temper from his father. I kicked him out when Matt was five."

"Well, I'm sorry that he grew up with out a dad and now my baby will have to do the same thing, except he's going to learn to respect women." Elizabeth insisted, as Blaine and Kurt led her toward the door, before she could say anything else. "Oh and I'm not getting the DNA test done. This baby is Matt's and that's all you need to know." Lizzie added.

They went out of the house and got into the car. No one said anything on the drive home. When they got back to their house, Elizabeth waddled in and sat on the couch.

"How'd it go?" Carole asked, as she saw Kurt and Blaine walk into the kitchen.

"Oh, really well. Elizabeth almost bit Jillian's head off." Blaine commented.

"You bit her head off?" Lily asked.

"No, it's just an expression." Elizabeth admitted. "I told her that Matt is the father and I'm not getting the test done."

"What did she say to that?" asked Burt.

"We left right after." Kurt declared.

"Kurt, maybe now is a good time to call a lawyer." Burt suggested.

"Why grandpa?" Lizzie asked. "I told her the truth. It may not have been what she wanted to hear, but it was the truth. I told her that Matt and I slept together, he abused me and he killed himself while trying to kill me and his future child."

"Jillian also apologized for what Matt did and blamed it on her ex-husband." Blaine confessed.

"And I also told her that my child is going to also grow up with out a dad, but learn to respect women." Lizzie added.

"Ok, I think that's enough of that. Dinner's ready." Carole announced.

Elizabeth got up from the couch and everyone gathered around the table and started to eat dinner.

Later that evening, Elizabeth was in her room reading a pregnancy book.

"Elizabeth?" Kurt asked, as he and Blaine were standing in the doorway. "Can we come in?"

She nodded and they walked in and sat down on her bed.

"We just wanted to tell you that we are very proud of you." Kurt admitted.

"You didn't have to say what you did to Matt's mom, but you did, and you were very strong." Blaine continued. "We're very proud of you for that and for taking everything in stride with being pregnant and continuing school."

"Thanks. I'm just glad that the baby is almost here. I'm so tired of being pregnant. I feel like I'm about to pop." Elizabeth admitted.

"Well, why don't you get some sleep." Blaine suggested and kissed her on her cheek.

"We'll see you in the morning." Kurt added, kissing her on her other cheek.

"Night papa, night daddy. I love you." Elizabeth stated.

"We love you too." they said in unison.

**Let me know what you think. Thanks!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok I lied. I thought I wasn't going to be able to post again, but hey I did. Gotta love me! And yes I know I am speeding time up, and also I am holding off on the one important thing in this story, but fear not, it is coming, just be patient. And I hope you were glad to see Kurt back in the last chapter. In this chapter there is some Klaine fluff. But not too much. Sorry about that. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review and keep favoriting and following. Thanks so much. Love you guys.**

It had been two months since Elizabeth's accident. Burt and Carole were back in Ohio, and the Hummel-Anderson family was almost ready to welcome a new life into their home. Since it was almost Elizabeth's due date, and it looked like she was going to give birth any minute, activities for her were few and far between. She was only allowed to go to school and back, per requests by her doctor. She didn't want Elizabeth to exert too much energy, due to what had happened recently.

It was the last day of school before winter break and it had started to snow. Once Elizabeth had gotten off the bus, she walked as quick as she could to get in the house.

"Brrr. It's cold out there." Elizabeth exclaimed to no one in particular.

"Hey Liz. How was your last day of school?" Kurt asked, as he came downstairs.

"Good. Everyone wished me good luck and to bring him or her in so they all can get their baby fix between classes." she smiled.

"That's nice that everyone cares about you." Kurt stated.

"Yeah. I am ready to have this baby. I don't even remember what my feet look like." she complained.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to see your feet soon." Kurt reminded her. "Why don't you sit down, dinner's almost ready."

"Ok, I just have to go to the bathroom." she added and made her way carefully up to the bathroom.

While they were eating dinner, it was very quiet. But Elizabeth had decided to break the silence.  
"Dad, papa. Can I ask you something?" she started.

"Sure sweetheart. You know you can ask us anything." Blaine replied, taking a sip of water.

"I know, but I don't want you to get mad at me after I ask this." Elizabeth admitted.

"Honey we won't get mad, now tell us, what is that you want to know?" Kurt asked.

Elizabeth rubbed her swollen belly before she asked her question. "I wanted to know, who mine and Lily's birth mother is."

Kurt and Blaine had stopped chewing and Lily looked at her sister.

"Why do ask?" Blaine asked, stalling.

"I just want to know because maybe she can answer the questions I have. I mean I've been reading all the pregnancy books and you two are great, but you don't really know what it's like to have a baby." Elizabeth admitted.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other.

"Well, the thing is with your birth mother is..." Kurt started.

"I'm sorry to tell you honey, but she passed away." Blaine finished.

Elizabeth looked at them wide eyed. "What? What I thought that you used the same woman to have Lily as you did with me?"

"We wanted to, and she even said she would do it a second time, but when you were being born there were some complications." Blaine admitted.

Elizabeth's breathing started to speed up.

"Honey, are you ok? Is it the baby?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"No, it's the baby, it's just that, I don't know if I can do this anymore." she admitted.

"Do what anymore?" Kurt asked, unsure.

"Have this baby. I mean what if the same thing happens to me as it did my birth mom?" she shrieked.

"Lizzie, that's not going to happen." Blaine said, reassuringly.

"How do you know that? I came from her." she stated.

"Elizabeth, listen, everything is going to be fine. You and your baby are going to be just fine." Blaine admitted.

"Then what happened to my birth mother?" Elizabeth continued.

"After you were born she started to bleed. They couldn't get the bleeding to stop. The doctors gave her blood transfusions and different kinds of medicine, but nothing helped." Blaine confessed.

Elizabeth looked down at her belly. "But what if that happens to me?"

Kurt put a comforting hand on her arm. "It won't. We won't let it."

She looked at her fathers and they both nodded. "Ok, if you're sure."

They nodded again.

They then finished their meal and Elizabeth went to take a shower before she went to bed. Once she had gotten out of the shower, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "Ow!" she cried.

She thought it was just the baby trying to get comfortable.

She finished drying off, put her pajamas on and went into look in the nursery. Her dads, grandpa, and uncles had come over one day after she was released from the hospital and painted the room. It was a nice neutral yellow. The crib was set up on one side of the room, while the changing table was on the other side, and there was a beautiful rocking chair with an ottoman in the corner. She smiled and walked in. She went and sat down on the chair. She started to close her eyes and rock back and forth.

Blaine who was walking to his bedroom saw the light to the nursery was on and went to see who was in there. He then saw his daughter, rocking slowly back and forth, rubbing her large, swollen belly. He walked in quietly and gently shook her awake.

"Liz, Lizzie." he whispered.

"Mmm." she moaned.

"Hey, why don't you to go to bed." he suggested.

She opened her eyes slowly. "I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" he asked.

"Everything. Matt, his mom, my birth mother, my baby, how Lily is going to be an 11 year old aunt." Elizabeth confessed.

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, well I can't believe that either. Now come on, let me help you up. I think you should get to bed."

Elizabeth nodded, and grabbed on to Blaine's hand as he helped her up out of the chair.

Elizabeth went into her room, curled up with her body pillow and tried to go to sleep. As soon as Blaine had seen that Elizabeth had gotten into bed, he turned her light off and went into his bedroom. He climbed in on his side of the bed and snuggled in close to Kurt.

"Hey snuggle bear." Kurt murmured.

"Hey. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep." Blaine said.

"No you didn't wake me, I was just thinking about Elizabeth and the baby." Kurt admitted.

"Yeah, I found her in the nursery sitting the rocking chair falling asleep. She said she was thinking about a lot of different things. One of those things being Lily becoming an aunt at 11." Blaine confessed.

Kurt laughed. "Oh my goodness. And we are going to be grandparents. We are too young to be called grandpa!"

Blaine laughed at his husband. "Well, aren't you glad you're not becoming a grandpa when you have gray hair?"

Kurt slapped Blaine's arm playfully. "Hush you."

Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips. "Good night Kurt. Love you."

"Love you too." said Kurt, and they ended up falling asleep in each other's arms.

**Review time. Make me smile! I know you will. Thanks and bye for now.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yahoo! I updated again. I think this will be my last post for tonight. I think this is my favorite chapter I have written for this story. I hope you all love it as much as I do. Feel free to leave a review. You all know how much I love them. And by the way, this is 10 pages long. I think that's the longest chapter I have ever done. LOL. Ok good night. Oh, btw 23 days until Glee Season 5! Yeah! Enjoy!**

While everyone was sleeping, Elizabeth was greeted with a sharp pain in her stomach. "Ow!" she softly cried. She wasn't sure if it was just the baby moving again, or it was a contraction. She decided to go back to sleep, but the pain came again. She thought she would get up and tell her dads she was having pain in her stomach. So she threw off her covers, and tried to stand up but doubled over in pain. "Ow!" she cried louder. "Ok, I now think you're trying to tell me something." she whispered. She tried to get up but she couldn't.

"Daddies!" she screamed, but she didn't scream loud enough. She was in too much pain. "Daddies!" she tried again and waited a minute, but no one came. She started to cry out of pain and fear. Then she thought that if she could wake up Lily, she would be able to get help. She crawled to the wall the connected the rooms and started to bang on it. "Lily!" she screamed, but she really didn't have the strength or energy. Then she came up with another idea. She didn't know why she didn't think of this before. She moved to her bedside table and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed Blaine's number and hoped he would hear it.

Meanwhile, Kurt and Blaine were sleeping soundly until they heard a distinct noise.

"Blaine." Kurt murmured in his sleep.

"Mmmm." Blaine moaned.

"Blaine. Your phone is ringing." Kurt moaned.

Blaine blindly reached for his phone on his bedside table. "Hello?" he said horsely.

He didn't hear anything but heavy breathing and crying.

"Hello?" he said again, as he reached over to turn on the light. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Elizabeth. "Lizzie?" he exclaimed.

"Help!" she cried.

Blaine then jumped out of bed and ran to her room. He swung open the door, turned the light on quickly and saw Elizabeth crouched down, crying on the floor.

"Lizzie!" he cried and bent down to her.

"It hurts!" she cried.

"It's ok. It's ok. We'll get you to the hospital. Everything's going to be ok." he soothed. "Kurt!" he yelled.

"Papa it hurts so bad!" she cried through gritted teeth.

"I know. Here, how about I help you stand up." he suggested and Kurt stood in the doorway.

"Oh my god." he exclaimed, and went to help Blaine pull Lizzie up into a standing position.

"Oh my god. It feels like the baby's in between my knees." she shouted.

"I think that's the idea." Blaine commented.

They grabbed her hospital bag, helped her out of the room, and down the stairs. Kurt went into Lily's room and woke her up.

"What's going on?" she asked sleepily.

"Your sister's having the baby. We have to go now." Kurt said quickly and Lily jumped out of bed.

Kurt and Blaine walked Elizabeth out to the car and gently placed her in the backseat.

"Did you get my bag?" she asked.

"Yeah. I go it right here." Kurt answered, showing her he had it.

They then all climbed in the car and drove to the hospital. Blaine had called the doctor as they were driving.

Once at the hospital, Elizabeth was seated in a wheelchair and they rode the elevator up to the Labor and Delivery floor.

"Hi Elizabeth." Dr. Shepard greeted them. "How far apart are your contractions?"

"I don't know. They just keep coming and won't stop. It hurts so bad." Elizabeth explained.

"Ok, let's get you settled into a room and we'll see what's going on. Alright?" Dr. Shepard stated.

Elizabeth nodded, and Blaine pushed the wheelchair into the room Dr. Shepard was pointing to.

"If you want to wait out here, while we get her changed, that would be great." Dr. Shepard insisted.

"No, I want my dads with me." Elizabeth pleaded.

"It's ok, they'll be right outside and as soon as you're changed, they'll come in." Dr. Shepard consoled.

She took Elizabeth into the room along with a nurse, while Blaine, Kurt, and Lily waited outside.

"Ok, Elizabeth, this machine, is to monitor your contractions and the baby's heartbeat." the nurse explained, as she strapped on the monitor to her belly. "The heartbeat should be between 120 and 160 beats per minute." she continued.

They both looked at the machine and it read 138. "That's real fast. Are you sure the baby's ok?" Elizabeth questioned.

The nurse nodded. "Yes it's fine. I know it seems fast, but babies heartbeats are normally faster than ours."

"Ok, Elizabeth, before I get your dads, I want to check and see how far dilated you are." Dr. Shepard explained.

Elizabeth nodded. "Is it going to hurt?"

"You might feel a little pressure." She confessed.

Dr. Shepard went to the bottom of the bed, lifted the blanket and checked in between Elizabeth's legs.

"Ok, you are about 6 centimeters and you haven't broken your water yet." Dr. Shepard declared. "I can break it for you know or we can wait."

"I don't know. Can you please get my dads?" Elizabeth pleaded.

Dr. Shepard nodded and went to the door. "You can come in now." she ushered them into the room.

"Hey Liz, are you ok?" Blaine asked, as he stood on one side of the bed, Kurt on the other, and Lily sitting against the wall. She did not want to see anything part of her sister giving birth.

"Yeah, I guess." Elizabeth confessed.

"Is she doing ok? How's the baby doing?" Kurt asked Dr. Shepard.

"Right now she's dilated to 6 centimeters. She's progressing very quickly. Her water hasn't broken yet, so I asked her if she would like to me break it now or wait. And the baby's doing ok. The heart-rate is good, and she is having steady, regular contractions." Dr. Shepard explained. "Do you want me to break your water now or wait?"

"I don't know. Will it hurt me or the baby?" Elizabeth asked, concerned.

"No, it won't hurt the baby. You might feel a little pressure and then really wet afterwards." Dr. Shepard continued.

"Can my dads stay in here? I don't want them leaving." Elizabeth admitted.

"That's fine." Dr. Shepard replied. "What about you Lily? Are you going to stay in here or do you want to wait outside?"

"I'll wait outside. I brought a book to read. Let me know when you have the baby Liz. Good luck." Lily exclaimed as she left the room.

"Ok, Lizzie, let's break your water." Dr. Shepard said.

Elizabeth held both of her fathers hands, while Dr. Shepard was in between her legs. "Ok, Elizabeth, you're going to feel a little pressure." Dr. Shepard began and Lizzie winced at what she was feeling.

"And now you're going to feel really wet." Dr. Shepard finished.

"Yeah, it feels like I just peed on myself." Lizzie admitted.

"Yeah I know, it's not a pleasant feeling." Dr. Shepard confessed.

"Ow. Oh, I think I'm having another contraction. Ow." Lizzie winced in pain, as she held on to her dads hands.

"It's ok Lizzie, just squeeze my hand and keep breathing." Blaine soothed.

She closed her eyes and tried to breathe through the pain.

"Elizabeth, would you like to get an epidural? It'll help with the pain." Dr. Shepard suggested.

Elizabeth didn't answer, she was too focused on the pain to talk.

"Keep breathing honey. You're doing great. It's almost over." Blaine soothed.

"Here's a washcloth for her forehead to keep her cool." the nurse, Andrea, said, while handing it to Kurt. He started to wipe her forehead with it.

"I'm thirsty." Elizabeth breathed as the contraction finished.

"Here's some ice chips." Andrea replied, handing Blaine a cup with a spoon.

"Here you go baby. Open up." Blaine said. Elizabeth opened her mouth and Blaine feed her a scoop of ice chips.

"Elizabeth do you want to get an epidural?" Dr. Shepard asked again.

"I don't know. I really don't like needles. Especially ones that go in my back and I can't see them." Elizabeth admitted.

"Well, if you change your mind let me know." Dr. Shepard smiled. "Andrea's going to be your nurse, so if you need anything, just let her know."

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth gasped.

"Nowhere honey. I just thought I would give you some privacy." Dr Shepard replied.

"When am I going to have this baby?" Elizabeth asked.

"Can I check you again? Maybe you dilated more since I broke your water."

Elizabeth nodded. "More ice chips please." she said, and Blaine fed her another spoonful.

"Ok, Elizabeth, you haven't dilated anymore since I first checked you. You're still at 6 centimeters. I'll check you in another half an hour, maybe hour. If you still haven't changed I'll want you start walking to speed up your labor." Dr. Shepard declared.

Elizabeth nodded, and Dr. Shepard then left the room.

"This is a lot more painful then I thought it would be." Elizabeth breathed out.

"I know it is honey. But just think, soon you'll have a little baby in your arms and you'll forget all about the pain you went through." Blaine commented. Kurt wiped her forehead again.

Another hour passed and Elizabeth's contractions were getting stronger and closer together. Dr. Shepard came back in to check on her progress.

"Ok, Elizabeth, let's see." Dr. Shepard stated, and got in between Lizzie's legs again. "Wow, you're doing great. You are now at 8 centimeters. You're almost there."

"2 more centimeters to go and then you'll have a baby." Kurt acknowledged, as he continued to wipe her forehead.

"What time do you think I'll have the baby?" Elizabeth asked.

Dr. Shepard looked at the clock. "Well, let's see you came in around 12:00 and it's now 1:30, so I will take a guess and say maybe between 2:00 and 3:00."

"Wow, that soon?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, she's dilating pretty quickly." Dr. Shepard replied.

Elizabeth winced again, which meant she was having another contraction.

"Keep breathing. That's it." Blaine comforted.

Another half and hour passed and Elizabeth was getting very uncomfortable. "Oh god, I feel a lot of pressure down there." she cried.

"Ok, I'll go get Dr. Shepard." said nurse Andrea.

"Oh, it hurts daddies. It hurts!" she screamed.

"I know. I know it does. But it might almost be to time to push." Kurt said, hoping to get her mind off of the pain.

A minute later, Dr. Shepard came in with Andrea following.

"You're feeling a lot of pressure down there?" Dr. Shepard asked.

"Yeah, oh I feel like I need to push!" she cried.

"Ok, let me check. Don't push yet." Dr. Shepard insisted. She checked her one more time and looked at her with wide eyes. "Guess what Elizabeth, you're at 10 centimeters. You're going to have your baby!"

"Finally!" Elizabeth breathed.

"Do you want to put your legs up, or do you want your dads to help hold your legs up?" Dr. Shepard asked.

"I want my dads to help me." Lizzie replied.

"Ok, Blaine, Kurt, I want you to each grab one of her legs, and hold it for her. That's it." Dr. Shepard encouraged. "And Lizzie, when you have a contraction, I want you to take a deep breath in, put your chin to chest, curl around your baby and push for 10 seconds. When 10 seconds is up, you're going to take a breath and do it again 2 more times. Got it?" She explained.

Elizabeth nodded.

Dr. Shepard looked at the machine that was monitoring her contractions. "Ok, Elizabeth, take a deep breath in and push as hard as you can."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath and pushed.

"That's it Lizzie, keep going." Dr. Shepard encouraged. "Ok, breath out and go again."

Lizzie pushed as hard as she could until she couldn't push with that contraction anymore.

"Good job Elizabeth, the head's almost out. You're doing good with your pushing so far." Dr. Shepard said happily.

"Oh, I feel another contraction." she screamed.

"Squeeze our hands honey. And push." Blaine comforted.

"That's it Lizzie, you're almost there. Keep going." Dr. Shepard encouraged.

"Oh god, I can't do this anymore!" Lizzie cried.

"Yes you can Lizzie, yes you can." Kurt and Blaine said in unison.

"Come on Lizzie, one more big push and the should be all the way out." Dr. Shepard declared.

Elizabeth threw her head back and pushed again.

"That's the way. Ok Elizabeth I want you to stop pushing for a minute." Dr. Shepard exclaimed.

"Why, what's wrong?" she cried.

"The baby must have done flips in there, because the chord is wrapped around it's neck not only twice but three times." Dr. Shepard confessed.

"Oh god, is it ok?" Elizabeth gasped.

"Yes, I got it off. Now give me one big push."

"Oh, I can't. I'm so tired." Elizabeth declared.

"I know you're tired. But you're almost there. Maybe one or two more good big pushes and then we'll have a birthday party." Dr. Shepard admitted.

"Come on Liz, baby wants out. And I know you want to get it out too." Kurt commented.

"Ok. Only because I want this baby out so bad." Elizabeth confessed and she took a deep breath and pushed as hard as her body would let her.

A second later, loud cries filled the room. "Here's your baby. Congratulations." Dr. Shepard announced, placing the crying baby on Elizabeth's chest.

Elizabeth let out a deep breath and looked down at the baby she just had. "Oh my god. Hi baby! Hi. I just had you." she cooed. "What is it?"

"You have to look." Dr. Shepard replied.

Elizabeth looked in between the baby's legs and gasped. "Oh my god! It's a boy! I had a baby boy!"

Kurt and Blaine both had tears in their eyes.

"Congratulations sweetie. You did amazing." Kurt said, kissing her head.

"Good job mommy." Blaine said, kissing her cheek.

"Who do you want to cut the umbilical chord?" Dr. Shepard asked. Blaine and Kurt were pointing at each other.

"Actually, I want both of you to cut it." Elizabeth admitted.

Dr. Shepard handed them a pair of scissors and Blaine took them, while Kurt place his hand on top of Blaine's. They cut the chord and the baby boy was now free of Elizabeth.

"Ok, sweetheart, we're going take him to get him cleaned up and he'll come right back." Andrea stated.

Elizabeth nodded and handed the baby over to her.

Andrea carefully carried the baby over to get weighed and cleaned up. Kurt and Blaine followed. As he was getting cleaned up he started to cry louder.

"He's got a good pair of lungs on him." Kurt observed.

"Wow, Elizabeth, you got a big baby. He's 8lbs. 6 ½ oz. 21 ½ inches long." Andrea announced.

"Oh my god. I can't believe he's that big. He looks so small." Lizzie admitted.

Andrea got the newborn cleaned, put a hat on him and swaddled him. Once he was in a nice clean, warm blanket, he calmed down. She handed the baby to Blaine. He looked down at his new grandson, with Kurt looking over his shoulder.

"Hey little guy. We're your grandpas." Blaine said softly. "Thanks to us, you're going to be one styling baby."

"I think he looks you Liz." Kurt stated.

"I think so too. He definitely has the Anderson hair. It's black and wavy." Blaine remarked.

"Well, he's not using any of your hair gel papa." Elizabeth remarked. "No can I hold my baby please?"

Blaine walked carefully over to Lizzie and placed the baby gently in her waiting arms.

"Hi there little one. Oh you're so cute. I can't believe you were in belly." Elizabeth cooed softly.

"Can I come in now?" Lily said softly from the door.

Elizabeth looked up, not noticing Lily had knocked opened the door.

"Yeah come on in and meet your nephew." she said happily.

Lily's eyes lit up. "It's a boy?"

Elizabeth nodded in confirmation.

Lily walked up to the bed and leaned over to get a better look at the baby her sister was holding. "Aaawww. He's so cute. What's his name?"

"Yeah Liz, have you picked out a name yet?" Blaine asked.

"Well, I know that Matt's mom would love for me to pass on his name, but I'm not going to do that." Elizabeth began. "I'm going to name him after the two people I love the most, who have been there for me since day one and his middle name will be after the place the met. So, I would like you to meet Klaine Dalton Hummel-Anderson."

Kurt and Blaine let out a breath, neither of them knew they were holding and beamed down at their daughter and new grandson. They couldn't have been more proud.

"Happy birthday Klaine Dalton." exclaimed Lily happily.

**If you have read my other stories, yeah I know I have used this name a lot, but I can't help it I love it. I even used to know a little boy named Dalton. Ok, review time. Don't forget to follow and favorite. Thanks.  
**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone. I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was busy and by the time I got to go on the computer and start writing, it was late and I had to get off. So here is the next chapter and since I didn't post yesterday I am going to post another chapter real soon. So stay tuned. Ok, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I got SO many positive reviews last time. Please keep them coming. **

**Warning-This chapter involves breastfeeding. If you are uncomfortable with that then I suggest, you skip it. Otherwise enjoy!**

Shortly after giving birth, Klaine started to whimper.

"Oh, what's the matter sweetheart?" Elizabeth cooed to the newborn.

"I think he's getting hungry." Blaine suggested.

"Uh...how do I fed him?" Elizabeth asked, nervously.

"I'll go get a nurse to help you." Blaine replied. "Come on Lily, let's give your sister some privacy." he said, and Lily climbed off the bed.

"You feed him and bond, we're going to go make phone calls." Kurt stated, smiling down at his daughter.

Andrea, came back in a minute later.

"Ok, are you ready to learn how to breast feed?" She asked.

"I guess." Elizabeth hesitated.

"Ok, what you want to do is make sure he's awake, for one." Andrea started. "And then make sure he's completely latched on."

Elizabeth watched as her son, started to suckle. "Am I doing it right?"

Andrea looked on to make sure. "Yes. Do you see his little jaw moving? If you listen closely, you can hear him swallow."

Elizabeth bent her head down and listened to quiet swallowing. "Oh, my gosh, I can't believe I'm doing this."

"You'll get use to it." Andrea reassured. "When you think he's finished, you want to put him over your shoulder and gently pat his back until you hear a burp. It might be a small burp though."

Elizabeth waited for Klaine to finish eating. He finished a couple of minutes later and she put a cloth over her shoulder. She lifted Klaine to her shoulder and started to burp him.

"Can you give me a little burp." Elizabeth cooed and a second later, she heard a tiny burp and also felt a something warm drip down her shoulder. "Uh-oh. Did you spit up?"

"That's why it's always good to have a burp cloth on your shoulder." Andrea admitted. "You continue feeding him and I'll come back later and show you how to give him a bath and change his diaper."

"Ok. Thank you so much for helping me." Elizabeth responded. "I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. I know it can be hard sometimes, but don't worry you'll get the hang of it." Andrea reassured her. She then left the room and Elizabeth continued to feed her son.

Meanwhile out in the waiting room, Kurt and Blaine were buys making phone calls, while Lily was reading her book.

"She should be home tomorrow." said Kurt, as he was talking to Rachel. "I'm not sure what time though, but I think it would be nice for her to see her family. She needs a lot of support right now. Ok talk to you later. Bye." he said as as he hung up the phone. Kurt looked over at Blaine and saw that he was off the phone too.

"Rachel and Finn want to come over tomorrow and help welcome Elizabeth and Klaine home." Kurt admitted.

"That sounds nice." Blaine replied. "I just spoke to Cooper. He says to tell her congratulations, but he won't be able to come out until sometime after New Year's."

"Oh that's too bad. I'm sure my dad and Carole are going to want to take the first flight out to meet their first great-grandchild." Kurt said with a laugh.

Blaine laughed too. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Can we go back in now?" Lily whined.

Kurt looked at his watch. "Yeah, let's go see if she's ready for us again."

They all got up from their seats and walked back to Elizabeth's room. They knocked on the door and hear a soft 'Come in' and went inside.

"So, how did your first feeding go?" Blaine asked.

"Good, he's a real good eater." Elizabeth exclaimed. "He just finished eating and I got a few good burps out of him too. Andrea said that she would come back later to show me how to change him and give him a bath."

"Hey, Lizzie, can I hold him?" Lily asked softly.

"Sure, but you have to sit down whenever you hold him. Ok?" Lizzie replied.

"Ok." Lily said, and went to sit down. Elizabeth handed Klaine over to Kurt, who walked carefully over to Lily. He placed her gently in her waiting arms. "There. You got him?" he asked and Lily nodded.

Kurt and Blaine immediately got there phones out and took a picture.

"Oh, he's so cute. I'm going to be the best aunt in the world." Lily declared.

Elizabeth smiled at her sister holding her newborn son.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yeah I know it's short, but hopefully the next one will be longer. Please continue to review, favorite, and follow. Thanks.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here is the next chapter as promised. I think that I will keep writing today and post again. I can not thank you guys enough. You are truly amazing. I have so many people reading, reviewing, following and favoriting this story. I can not thank you enough for how happy I am. I think if you guys didn't read this and enjoy it I wouldn't have written as much as I already have. You guys really keep me going. So with that said, please keep reviewing and All That Jazz. LOL. Ok, enough rambling. Thanks again so much and Enjoy! :)**

The next day, Elizabeth and baby Klaine were being released from the hospital. Lily had stayed home with Rachel and Finn, while Kurt and Blaine went back to the hospital to bring Elizabeth home.

"You ready to go home?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, but I'm nervous to bring Klaine home." Elizabeth admitted. "I mean, here all the nurses would help me it I needed something, but at home, it's just me to take care of him. I mean I know you guys and Lily are there, but I'm responsible for him. That makes me so nervous."

"It's ok. You'll be fine." Kurt replied. "We'll help you with whatever you need."

Elizabeth nodded. "Ok, let's go home." she smiled, and got into a wheelchair and held on to the carrier that Klaine was sleeping in.

A nurse pushed the wheelchair to the front of the hospital, with Kurt and Blaine following. Once they reached the front doors, Kurt went to get the car and brought it to the front of the hospital. Blaine helped place the carrier in the car and Kurt helped Elizabeth in the other side of the car. Once everyone was in and buckled, Kurt started the car and started to drive home.

When they got to the house, Elizabeth saw a 'Welcome baby' sign on the house.

"Look, Klaine, that sign's for you." Elizabeth cooed.

Kurt pulled in the driveway and parked. They both got out of the car and helped get Elizabeth and Klaine out and in the house.

Since Elizabeth was still a little sore from giving birth, she was hanging on to Kurt and Blaine carried the carrier inside. While they were walking inside, it started to snow.

"Let's get you inside before it really starts to come down." Blaine declared, as he started walking a little faster to the front door.

"It's ok. Take your time." Kurt reassured Elizabeth. They walked a little slower. When they got inside Elizabeth was greeted home by her family.

"Welcome home Elizabeth and baby Klaine!" they all shouted as she walked in.

Her eyes went wide. "Wow. Thanks guys." she replied.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asked.

"Sore. But I'm ok. I'm also happy that he's out of my belly. But my stomach isn't used to not having a baby in there." Elizabeth laughed.

"You'll get used to it again." Rachel confirmed.

"Why don't you sit down Lizzie?" Blaine suggested and she walked slowly over to the couch, where Blaine had placed the carrier.

"Aunt Rachel, would you like to hold your great-nephew?" Lizzie asked.

"Sure." Rachel replied.

Elizabeth carefully took Klaine out of the carrier and handed him to Rachel. "Hi there little guy. I'm your great-aunt Rachel." she started. "Oh Lizzie, he looks like you."

"You think? I can't see it." Elizabeth replied. "I just feel sorry for him because he's got the curly Anderson hair."

"Don't worry honey, he can borrow my hair gel." Blaine remarked.

"No! No hair gel papa." she confessed.

"Oh come on. I'm going to get started on hair gel as soon as he turns one." Blaine admitted.

Elizabeth shook her head and Klaine started to whimper.

"Oh it's ok. Don't cry." Rachel tried to soothe him.

"He might want to eat again." Elizabeth admitted. "Come here you." she said, as she got up and took Klaine from Rachel's arms and headed upstairs. "We'll be right back."

Rachel sat down next to Kurt. "So how does it feel to be a grandpa?" she asked.

"I don't know yet. Ask me at 2:00 in the morning when I don't have to wake up to a screaming baby." he laughed.

Rachel shoved his shoulder playfully.

Several minutes later, Elizabeth came back downstairs.

"Where's Klaine?" asked Maria.

"He's upstairs sleeping. Hopefully he'll sleep well tonight." Elizabeth answered, as she sat back down on the couch.

"Hey Lizzie, someone dropped this off for you." said Finn, as he handed her a wrapped present.

"Who's it from?" Lizzie asked, curiously

"I don't know, it was left outside. Someone rang the doorbell and that was sitting on the ground.

Elizabeth opened the card that was attached. Her eyes went wide. "I don't believe this." she gasped.

"What? Who's it from?" Kurt asked.

"Matt's mom." she said flatly. "I told Matt to tell his mom when I was due. I guess she remembered." she looked down at the present. "Whatever it is, I don't want it. I don't to have anything to do with her." she handed the present to Finn. "Get rid of it."

"Are you sure? Maybe she sent this to apologize?" Finn stated.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No. I don't want whatever it is. Just get rid of it." she said sternly.

Finn nodded and went to throw it away.

"I'm getting tired. I think I want to go upstairs and take a nap before I have to feed Klaine again." Elizabeth admitted, and she got up and went back up the stairs.

"Well, we better get going too, come on kids." Rachel commanded. "Let us know if you need anything." she said, as she hugged Kurt and they headed out the door.

"Bye guys! See you later." Kurt exclaimed as he walked them out.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yeah I know I promised a longer chapter, but there wasn't much to write this chapter. Hopefully they will be longer in the future. But just because they are shorter doesn't mean I am stopping anytime soon. Just so you know. Ok, enough rambling, time for you to leave a lovely review and make my heart 10 times bigger then it already is. TTFN Ta ta for now.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	22. Chapter 22

**Woot woot. What up readers. Yes I got another chapter finished and yes it is longer. Hopefully I will come up with more ideas to keep the story going. If you have any ideas/suggestions you would like to see happen, please feel free to pm me or leave them in a review. Ok, I think that's all I have to say. For now. As always, please keep favoriting, following and reviewing. It keeps me going. Thanks and enjoy.**

Klaine's first night home was very eventful. Elizabeth had feed him at 7:00, bathed him, and changed him. She put got him down at around 8:30. She turned on the baby monitor and left the nursery to go to sleep herself. About 3 hours later, the baby monitor started to go off, indicating Klaine needed his mommy.

Elizabeth got up, sleepily out of bed and went over to the nursery.

"Shh. Shh. It's ok. Mommy's here." She said softly as she picked up the crying baby. "You don't wake up everyone in the house now do you?" she cooed, but Klaine just started to cry louder. She checked his diaper, but it was dry. "I think I know you want." She sat down on the rocking chair and started to nurse the hungry baby. She laughed as he started to suckle. "Yeah, that's what you wanted isn't it. You're so silly. I just fed you before you went to sleep. You're not get going to let me sleep tonight are you?" she whispered to her son. Elizabeth started to rock back and forth in the rocking chair, hoping that it would lull Klaine to sleep.

About an hour later, Blaine had gotten up to go to the bathroom and saw the nursery light on. He went to go and check on Elizabeth to see if she needed any help. When he entered the room, he saw her sleeping in the rocking chair, with a sleeping baby in her arms. Quietly he walked in and gently, took Klaine out of her arms. Elizabeth didn't even stir.

"Are you keeping your mommy awake?" Blaine whispered to his grandson. He started to walk around the room with him to make sure he didn't wake up. When he was sure he was sound asleep, Blaine put him carefully back in the crib. He grabbed a blanket and covered Elizabeth and placed a kiss on her head and walked back to his room, turning off the light as he left. He went back to his side of the bed and snuggled close to Kurt.

"I missed you." said Kurt sleepily. "I thought you just went to the bathroom, but you were gone a while."

"I saw the nursery light on. I went to see if Lizzie need help and she ended up falling asleep in the rocking chair while she was holding Klaine. I put him back in his crib and I covered Lizzie with a blanket. I didn't want to wake her up." Blaine explained and kissed Kurt on the cheek. "Go back to sleep."

"I love you." Kurt whispered.

"I love you too." Blaine replied and they both went back to sleep.

The next morning, Kurt and Blaine were up early, as usual. Elizabeth was still in the nursery, feeding Klaine again.

After Kurt and Blaine were finished getting dressed they were walking downstairs, when they stopped by the nursery to look in on Elizabeth. She was walking around with Klaine, humming a song to him. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and smiled. They knew exactly what song she was humming. Elizabeth turned around and jumped. "I didn't realize you two were standing there." she gasped. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Since the day you were born." Blaine teased.

"Ha ha very funny." Elizabeth quipped. "I was trying to get Klaine to stop crying, so I thought I would sing him a lullaby and the only one I can remember from when I was little is Teenage Dream. He seems to really enjoy it." she explained.

"Why don't you let us watch him while you go to take a shower?" Blaine suggested.

"Oh, no. I can't ask you to do that. He's my responsibility." Elizabeth said quickly.

"Hey, it's ok. You can let us watch him every once in while. He's our first grandson. We want to bond with him." Kurt exclaimed.

"Ok. I won't be that long." Elizabeth admitted, as she handed the baby over to Kurt.

"Take as long as you want." Blaine told her, and she went out of the room.

"Ok little man. What do you say we go wake up your favorite aunt? Huh?" Blaine suggested, and Klaine just responded with little baby noises. "We'll take that as a yes."

They walked over to Lily's room and slowly opened the door. Lily was sound asleep. Kurt held Klaine and walked over to the bed. He gently sat down and held Klaine carefully on top of Lily's stomach.

"Mmmm." Lily moaned. "Go away!"

"Hey aunt Lily. Time to wake up." Kurt said, trying to sound like a baby.

"Mmmm. It snowed last night. No school." Lily said sleepily.

"No, but I thought we could go outside and play in the snow." Blaine admitted.

As soon as she heard that, Lily had opened her eyes quickly. "I'm up. I'm up."

Kurt and Blaine smiled.

"Hey Klaine. What are you doing?" Lily cooed to her nephew.

"Why don't you go downstairs and start eating breakfast and we'll be right there." Kurt suggested.

Lily nodded and went downstairs.

"I'll meet you downstairs. I think someone needs a diaper change." Kurt stated.

"Ok. I'll meet you two downstairs then." Blaine replied, and kissed Kurt on the lips and kissed Klaine on the head. He then went down to the kitchen and helped Lily make breakfast.

While Kurt was changing his grandson, Elizabeth came in.

"Hey dad. Are you having fun?" she asked.

"Oh of course we are. Right Klaine?" he cooed. "I just changed a very stinky diaper. Now, he's all yours." he handed Klaine over to Elizabeth.

"Oh thank you for giving me a clean baby." Elizabeth replied, kissing her son.

"Are you ready for breakfast? I think I should get down there, before your papa burns the house down." Kurt teased.

"Sure." She replied.

They went down to kitchen. Blaine was busy making eggs, while Lily was eating her cereal.

"Hey, Lizzie, I don't think uncle Finn threw away that present yesterday." Lily declared.

"How do you know?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because it's over there on the counter." Lily replied, with a mouth full of cereal.

Elizabeth looked over at the box. "Should I open it?" she asked her dads.

"It's really up to you sweetheart. If you don't want to then we'll make sure it's gets thrown away." Blaine admitted.

Lizzie walked over to the counter. She picked up the box and gave it a shake. "Doesn't sound like anything that could hurt us."

Blaine and Kurt glared at her.

"I'm kidding." she joked. "Here, hold Klaine for a minute please." she said, handing Klaine over to Kurt.

She started to unwrap the box. Inside were two newborn outfits. One pink and one blue. The pink one said, 'Little Princess' and the blue one said, 'Little Prince'. There was also a letter in the box. Elizabeth picked it up and read it.

"What does it say Lizzie?" Kurt asked.

Elizabeth sighed and said, "It says, she hopes I have good labor and delivery and she's sorry for what she did. She also would like to see her first grandchild." Tears were threatening to come out of her eyes.

Blaine move the pan off the hot stove and went closer to Elizabeth and hugged her. "It's ok. It's ok." he soothed.

"I don't know if she really is sorry for what she's done, but I don't want her to meet Klaine. If she does she might try and take him away." she cried.

"We won't let that happen." Blaine declared.

"Papa, I'm done with my breakfast. Can we go out and play now?" Lily asked.

"Sure, go get your snow stuff on." Blaine directed. "I made you some eggs if you want."

Elizabeth nodded and Blaine went out of the kitchen to go play out in the snow with Lily.

Elizabeth got a plate and scooped some eggs on to it and sat it down at the table. Kurt then handed her Klaine. He also served himself some eggs. They ate breakfast together in a comfortable silence.

Once they were finished, Lizzie then went upstairs to feed Klaine his breakfast. While Kurt was doing the dishes, he heard the front door open and in walked Lily and Blaine.

"Did you have fun out there?" Kurt asked, as Lily came in and sat down at the table.

"It's too cold to be out there for too long." Lily admitted.

"How about I make some hot chocolate?" Kurt suggested.

Lily nodded and Blaine snuck behind Kurt and put his cold hands on his face.

Kurt jumped. "Blaine Devon Hummel-Anderson! What in the world do you think you're doing?" he screamed.

"I just wanted to have a little fun with you." Blaine admitted, laughing at his attempt to scare his husband.

"Well, that was funny. You're hands are like icicles." Kurt scolded.

"I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" Blaine asked, with his signature puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no. Not the puppy dog eyes. You know I can't resist you when you give me that look." Kurt shrieked.

Blaine laughed. "I know. That's why I do it."

Kurt wrapped Blaine warmly in his arms and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Eww. Gross." Lily shrieked. "Wait at least until I'm out of the room."

Blaine and Kurt looked at her. "Ok, we'll wait." Blaine responded.

Lily just shook her head and went into the living room. "I love doing that to her." Blaine smiled, and kissed Kurt again.

**I hope you all enjoyed a little adult Klaine fluff. LOL. See you next time. TTFN ta ta for now.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	23. Chapter 23

**Oh my gosh! I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday. I worked all day, then went out to dinner and did a little shopping. SO when I cam home I was exhausted. I hope to update again today, as an apology. But I want to give a big shout out to two of the best reviewers, KlaineForeverLover07 and KeepCalmandKlaine for giving me some awesome suggestions. If you have any ideas/suggestions please feel free to leave them in a review or pm me. Thanks so much and on with the show.**

Christmas was coming up and Elizabeth hadn't done her shopping yet because she had just given birth and it was snowing too bad for her to go out with Klaine. So it was a week before Christmas, when they all decided to take a ride over to the mall and go shopping. This would be Klaine's first time out since he came home from the hospital and Elizabeth was a little worried about him getting sick. So she just kept him cover in while he was in the carseat and in the stroller.

Kurt and Blaine decided to split up. Kurt took Lily and Elizabeth went with Blaine. They would meet in two hours in the food court. Blaine took turns pushing the stroller for Elizabeth.

"It feels good to be out of the house." Elizabeth admitted. "I just wish it wasn't during cold and flu season."

"I know. But as long as you keep the stroller cover, Klaine should be fine." Blaine assured her.

They walked into different stores, looking for gifts for each member of their family and a few close friends. While they were walking into a children's store, Blaine went to look around and Elizabeth ran into a woman that looked familiar to her.

"Excuse me." said Elizabeth, as she tried to move the stroller around the woman.

She looked at Elizabeth. "Oh I'm so-." she started, but cut herself off when she recognized Elizabeth. "Elizabeth. How are you?"

Lizzie then knew who she was standing in front of, Matt's mom. She took in a deep breath. "I'm ok." Lizzie said flatly.

"Did you get the present I left for you?" Jillian asked.

Elizabeth didn't say anything, she just nodded politely.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to have a boy or a girl, so I got one of each. Can never be too carful." Jillian admitted.

"What are doing here?" Elizabeth asked coldly.

"Well it is the mall dear. And I thought I would pick up some clothes for my grandchild." Jillian explained. "Look I really am sorry that I ever doubted you. I would really like to part of my grandchild's life. I mean, if you'll let me."

Elizabeth sighed. "I really don't know Jillian. I mean after what you said and tried to do. I don't know if I can trust you."

"I know what I did was wrong. It's just Matt was my youngest and now he's gone. I don't know what to do." Jillian said, as tears started to escape her eyes. "Please. Can I just know what you had?" she begged.

Elizabeth debated in her head on whether or not to tell her anything about Klaine. "I have a baby boy." she hesitated.

"A boy. That's wonderful." Jillian exclaimed, and she noticed that he was in the stroller that Lizzie was pushing. "Do you mind if I see him?" she asked, and started to move the cover, just before Elizabeth stopped her.

"You asked me if you could know what I had, and I told you. Now, I have to get going." She said coldly. "Goodbye Jillian."

Jillian looked at her for a minute. "You're right. Goodbye Elizabeth. Happy Holidays." she then left the store.

Blaine who had been looking at clothes for Klaine, had no idea what had just happened. He came up to her and saw a sour expression on his daughter's face.

"Hey Liz, are you ok?" he asked.

Elizabeth shook her head to bring her out of her thoughts. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. We should probably head over to the food court to meet dad and Lily."

Blaine looked at her confused, but agreed. "Ok, yeah let's get going."

The drive home was silent, except for the music playing softly in the background.

"Did you two have fun shopping?" Kurt asked, deciding to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah. I think I got everything I wanted to." Lily replied.

"How about you Liz? Did you find everything on your list?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah." Elizabeth answered.

Once home, they all went all went to separate parts of the house. Blaine and Kurt went in the kitchen, to get dinner started, while Lily watched tv in the living room and Elizabeth went upstairs to feed Klaine and give him a bath.

While she was busy feeding Klaine, she got a text. She looked at her phone and was very surprised to see who it was from.

_Elizabeth, _

_Please forgive me for what I did. I want to show you how sorry I am by inviting you and your family over for dinner this weekend, before Christmas. I would really like to know my grandson, if you would be kind enough to give me a second chance. If you do I promise I will do right by you and your son. _

_Jillian._

Elizabeth couldn't believe that Jillian texted her. She looked down at Klaine who contently eating. He didn't know what was going on between his mom and his grandmother. He didn't know about his dad either.

"I wish your dad didn't hurt me so much." she whispered to him. "I also wish that he didn't hurt me enough to end up losing you." she started to cry. She stroked Klaine's cheek softly with her fingertip.

Blaine had come up to the nursery and noticed Elizabeth crying.

"Hey Liz, dinner's almost ready. Lizzie are you ok?" he asked, moving in closer to his daughter.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm fine. I think it's just these hormones from having a baby." she lied.

"No, you're not fine. Now tell me what's bothering you." Blaine pushed.

Elizabeth covered herself, so she could lift Klaine up and burp him.

"It's just that when we were at the mall today, I saw Jillian." she started and Blaine eyes went wide.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I don't know. I thought I could handle her on my own." Elizabeth continued. "But now I'm not so sure."

"Something happened." Blaine guessed.

Elizabeth was now sobbing. Blaine took Klaine from her arms.

"What happened?" he asked.

She took in a deep breath. "She wanted to know if I had a boy or a girl, so I told her and as soon as I told her, she tried to lift the cover back on the stroller, but I stopped her and she went away. But now she just texted me and she invited us to have dinner at her house this weekend, before Christmas. She wants me to give her a second chance." she started to cry again. "I just don't know if I can. I wish Matt didn't hurt me the way he did and I wish he didn't try to kill me while I was pregnant."

Blaine placed Klaine in his crib and moved back over to his crying daughter and held her close. "I know you wish those things. I know." he soothed. "But I'm sure you'll meet someone else who will treat you with respect, and love and one day you'll get married and have more kids."

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh. "I don't think I want anymore kids. Being in labor once is enough for me."

Blaine smiled and kissed Elizabeth on the head. "Now why don't you go wash your face and come downstairs for dinner?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I have to give Klaine his bath." she admitted.

"Well, you still need to eat." Blaine declared. "Come down and eat and then you can give him a bath."

Elizabeth sighed. "Ok." she got up from the rocking chair and checked on Klaine, who was slowly falling asleep in his crib. She followed Blaine downstairs and they all ate dinner together.

**BTW this story is being translated in German! Isn't that awesome! Ok, don't forget to review. Thanks.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi there. Yes I know I promised another update yesterday, but you know life gets in the way, so yeah. Ok I know this is short, and I'm sorry about that. I really want them to be longer, but something always stops me from making it longer and I really don't know what it is. I will keep trying to make these chapters longer. If anyone has any suggestions on what they would like to see happen please let me know, because I am slowly running out of ideas. Just pm me or leave it in a review. Ok, I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy.**

That night, Klaine didn't sleep well. He kept crying and wouldn't settle down. Elizabeth tried everything she could think of to get him to go to sleep, but nothing worked. She sat down and started to feed him. While she was feeding, she thought that a lullaby might calm him down.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was alright _

_But things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

Even though she was singing softly, Blaine and Kurt could hear her singing from the next room. They didn't want to bother her, so they stayed in bed quietly listening.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep _

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me _

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe _

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

Elizabeth looked down and saw Klaine was sleeping. She gently lifted him to her shoulder and tried to burp him. While she tried to get a burp out of him, she finished signing.

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep _

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back _

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back _

_I'ma get your racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

After Elizabeth had successfully gotten Klaine to fall asleep, she placed him gently in his crib and quietly went back to her room to try and get some sleep before he woke up again.

It was almost 7:00 and Klaine started to cry. Kurt and Blaine had just finished getting dressed when they heard Klaine crying. They walked into the nursery, but Elizabeth wasn't in there. Kurt reached in the crib and gently picked up the crying baby.

"Shh. Shh. It's ok. Grandpa's here." he whispered, and Blaine smiled at him.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"You just called yourself grandpa." Blaine stated, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Well what is he supposed to call us?" Kurt asked, and Blaine just smiled and shook his head. "I wonder why Elizabeth isn't in here. She usually hears him." Kurt wondered.

"She's probably still sleeping, remember he wouldn't fall asleep last night?" Blaine confirmed.

"You're right. Let's go find mommy." Kurt said to Klaine.

They walked over to Elizabeth's room and knocked on the door.

"Lizzie, can we come in?" Blaine asked.

They didn't get a response.

Blaine opened the door quietly and saw Elizabeth still sleeping. He and Kurt walked in quietly.

Kurt touched Elizabeth's shoulder gently. "Lizzie, time to wake up."

She stirred a little, but didn't wake up.

"Elizabeth, you need to wake up. Klaine's hungry." Blaine exclaimed.

Elizabeth rubbed her eyes. "Is he ok?" she whispered.

"Yeah, he's fine. I'm holding him right now." Kurt admitted. "He was crying so, we went to check on him and you weren't there."

"I must've not heard the him on the baby monitor. He really wore me out last night." she admitted.

"Are you ready to feed him now?" Blaine asked, concerned.

Elizabeth sat up in her bed. "Yeah, I'm ok. Thanks for getting him for me."

Kurt and Blaine smiled, and Kurt handed Klaine to her.

"Come downstairs when you're ready for breakfast." Kurt said.

Elizabeth nodded and they left her to Klaine.

**Don't forget to leave a review. Thanks. See you next time.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok, I know I said I would do another update yesterday and I ****apologize. I just couldn't come up with any ideas until now. So I hope you like this chapter. I am from now on only going to post when I can which means when I get ideas that won't stop swirling in my head. I need to get my mojo back. LOL. Ok, enough rambling. Enjoy. And leave a review. Thanks. Btw this is longer then the last chapter. I am happy about that and I hope you are too.**

The week went by slowly for Elizabeth. With everyday, she would think about whether or not to go to Jillian's house for dinner. There were so many things she thought Jillian might ask or do. So, Friday night, after she put Klaine to bed, Elizabeth went downstairs to find Lily and her dads sitting on the couch watching a movie. She sat down on the recliner and looked at them, waiting to tell them what was going on in her head.

"Did you want something honey?" Kurt asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "Can I talk to you about something?" she asked.

"Sure, let's go in the kitchen, Lily you finish watching the movie." Blaine insisted and Lily just nodded, to involved with what was going on in the movie to pay attention to what was going on around her.

Kurt, Blaine, and Elizabeth sat down at the kitchen table.

"So, what's going on?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I was thinking about the text that Jillian sent me the other day. She invited all of us over for dinner. She wants to see Klaine and get to know him. She also apologized for what she tried to do. I think this dinner is just her way of trying to really apologize." Elizabeth explained.

Kurt and Blaine both took in deep breaths and Blaine spoke first. "Honey, if this is what you want to do, then we'll support you no matter what. If you want Jillian in Klaine's life, she's going to be a part of yours too. But if you don't then that's ok too." Blaine admitted.

Elizabeth nodded. "I know, but without Matt here, Jillian is the only other person that Klaine has for that side of his family."

Blaine placed his hand on top of Elizabeth's. "I know and like I said, it's entirely up to you."

"I thought Matt had a brother?" Kurt asked.

"He does, but he's not the best person in the world and I don't want Klaine anywhere near him. I think he's a bad influence." Elizabeth admitted.

Both Kurt and Blaine nodded.

"Before I let Jillian know my answer, I want to let you know, that if we do go over there, if she's starts saying anything about me not being faithful, we're leaving and she is not to come near me or Klaine." Elizabeth declared.

"Whatever you want." Kurt stated.

"Then I'll just go and text her telling her that we'll be there tomorrow." Elizabeth finished, and went upstairs, while Kurt and Blaine went back to finish watching the movie with Lily.

Elizabeth went in her room and grabbed her cell phone from the charger, and started typing a message.

_Jillian,_

_Thank you for inviting us over for dinner. I am sorry it has taken me a while to get back to you, but I wanted to let you know that it will not only be me and my son, but my dads and my younger sister, Lily too. I hope you don't mind. See you tomorrow._

_Elizabeth_

She sent the message and before she could do anything, a message cam through, but it wasn't from Jillian. It was from her best friend, Carly.

_Hey girlie girl,_

_Sorry I haven't seen you in a while. Busy studying for exams before break, you know? Anyways, I heard you had the baby, but I didn't know if you had a boy or a girl. Maybe after the holidays we can meet for lunch or something and I can meet your baby. Btw Josh says hi and congrats. Ok, ttyl._

_Carly_

Elizabeth smiled as she read the message. She was glad Carly and Josh were still around for her. She started to get ready for bed when her phone went off, letting her know she had another text. This time it was from Jillian.

_Elizabeth, _

_I am so happy you have decided to come for dinner. I can't wait to meet your sister and my grandson. Please come by at 7:00. See you then._

_Jillian_

Elizabeth read the message and set her phone down. She went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. "You're not the same person you were when you went over there. You're stronger." Lizzie said to herself. She then brushed her teeth and went back into her room and went to bed.

The next morning, Lizzie was awaken, by loud cries, coming from the baby monitor. She got up quickly and went into the nursery. She found that Klaine had had a very messy diaper, and it was all over him and the crib mattress.

"Oh no! Looks like you're gonna need a bath little man." Elizabeth admitted. She carefully picked Klaine out of his crib and walked him into the bathroom.

"What smells?" Lily asked, as she came to the bathroom.

"Klaine woke up with a filthy diaper." Elizabeth replied, as she started to undress Klaine. "Can you get dad or papa for me please?" she asked her sister. Lily did as she was told, leaving Elizabeth to clean up a crying, dirty baby.

"You need something Liz?" Kurt asked, as he and Blaine came into the bathroom.

"Yeah. Klaine woke up with a filthy diaper. It was all over him and the crib mattress. I'm almost finished cleaning him, but I have to feed him. Can you please take the sheets off of the mattress and put a clean set on for me?" she asked politely.

"Sure, Liz." Blaine replied, and he and Kurt went into the nursery and changed the crib sheets.

Elizabeth was downstairs, sitting on the couch, feeding Klaine, when her dads came downstairs. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. I texted Jillian to tell her we are coming over for dinner and she said be there at 7:00."

"Ok. Thanks for letting us know." Kurt smiled.

That evening, they all got ready for dinner. It took Elizabeth a little while longer, because she also had to get Klaine ready. She was in the nursery, changing Klaine into a nice onesie when Blaine came in.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

She looked at Blaine and slightly smiled. "I guess." she sighed.

Blaine walked up to her and put a hand her shoulder. "You know, you don't have to do this." he repeated.

"I know. I know. But something inside of me is telling me that I have to. Maybe by doing this we'll both get the closer we need." Elizabeth declared.

Blaine nodded and kissed her cheek. "Come on. Let's get going." he said, as he picked up Klaine. "Let's go meet your grandma." he cooed, and Elizabeth couldn't help but smile.

They all arrived at Jillian's house a few minutes after 7:00. Elizabeth lifted Klaine's carrier out of the car and followed her family up to the door. Lily rang the doorbell, and Jillian opened the door.

"Hello!" she greeted. "It's so nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too Jillian." replied Blaine. "I don't think you've meet our youngest daughter yet. This is Lily."

Jillian bent down to greet her. "Hello Lily, I'm Jillian."  
"Hi." Lily said softly.

"Well, why don't you all come in. It's too cold to be standing out there." Jillian insisted, ushering them into the house, closing the door behind them. They went into the living room and Elizabeth place the carrier down on the floor.

"Now, who's this little one?" Jillian beamed, over the baby in the carrier.

"This is my son." Elizabeth started. "His name's Klaine Dalton Hummel-Anderson."

"Oh, what a wonderful name. He's so beautiful." Jillian said, gushing over the baby.

"How old is he?" Jillian questioned.

"He's two and half weeks." Elizabeth replied.

"Is sleeping and eating alright for you?" Jillian asked.

Elizabeth nodded. She knew the questions would keep coming as long as they were there. "Yes he eats and sleeps fine. He just wakes up every few hours because he's hungry again. And this morning he made a big mess in his crib." she admitted, and looked down at her son. "Didn't you? You made such a mess and you didn't like it when I was giving you a bath now huh?" she cooed.

Jillian smiled at Elizabeth and Klaine. "Well, dinner's ready. So how about we all sit down." Jillian announced.

Elizabeth picked up the carrier and placed it by her chair, so Klaine would be close, just incase.

"So, Elizabeth, when are you going back to school?" Jillian asked.

"I'm going back at the beginning of February." Lizzie replied. "It's going to be so hard, leaving Klaine for the first time." she said, looking down sadly at her son.

"Do you know what you're going to do with him once you go back to school?" Jillian asked.

"Actually, there's a day care in the school, so he'll be able to come to school with me and since he's not on formula yet, I'll be able to feed him in between classes." Elizabeth added.

"That's great." Jillian stated. "I just thought you should know, that I would love to watch him, whenever you need me to."

Elizabeth looked up from her plate. She didn't know what to say. "Thank you Jillian. But I-" she was cut off by Klaine, starting to cry. "Oh, I think he's hungry."

"Oh, you can go in Matt's old room and feed him if you want. Give you some privacy." Jillian insisted.

Elizabeth thought for a minute. Matt's room was where he started to hurt her. There were too many bad memories in that room. She shook her head. "Actually, I'll feed him in the living room. I have a blanket to cover up with." she replied, and got up from the table, picking the carrier up and going into the living room. Elizabeth, picked Klaine out of the carrier, and started to feed him.

A few minutes later, she had closed her eyes. She could still hear a little bit of the conversation going on in the other room. She didn't notice that Jillian had sat down next to her, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Elizabeth opened her eyes slowly, and saw Jillian sitting there. "Hi." she whispered.

"How are you doing?" Jillian replied, softly.

"I'm ok. He just likes to take his time while he's eating. I think he think's he's afraid he's going to run out of food." she laughed.

Jillian smiled. "Every-time I would feed Matt, he would always get this look on his face as if he was saying 'that's it?'"

Elizabeth looked at Jillian. "I'm really sorry that you lost him Jillian. But I'm more sorry that Klaine doesn't have a father figure to look up to." she said softly.

Jillian looked down in her lap. "I'm so sorry that Matt hurt you. I wish you would've told me that night when it happened."

"I was scared. I didn't realize what had just happened. I just needed to get as far away from him as I could." Elizabeth admitted, with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Elizabeth, don't cry." Jillian said, placing a comforting hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

Blaine and Kurt watched what was happening from the dinning room. They couldn't believe their eyes.

Elizabeth then could start to feel Klaine moving under the blanket. She lifted him up and placed him on her shoulder to burp him. It took a little longer then usual to get a burp out of him, and Jillian could see Elizabeth was getting frustrated.

"Do you mind if I try?" Jillian asked, politely.

Elizabeth hesitated for a moment before answering. "Um...I don't know. He doesn't know you, and the only people who can really get a burp out of him is me or my dads. My sister's even tried, but she hasn't had any luck yet." she admitted.

Jillian nodded. "It's ok. I understand."

Elizabeth's heart broke a little. She then looked up and saw her dads were standing there. She sighed and then handed Klaine over to Jillian. "Here, you can give it a try." Elizabeth insisted and handed her the burp cloth. "Here. You'll need this. He tend to spit up after he burps."

"Thank you Elizabeth." Jillian smiled, and started to burp Klaine. Elizabeth got up from the couch. "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." she announced.

Jillian nodded and Elizabeth went to the bathroom. While she was in the bathroom, Kurt, Blaine, and Lily came and sat down with Jillian.

"He's a big boy isn't he?" Jillian teased, still trying to get a burp out of him.

"He was only a little over 8 lb. when he was born." Blaine revealed.

Jillian looked at the baby on her shoulder and couldn't help but smile.

A few minutes later, Elizabeth walked back in the room. "So, did he burp for you?" she asked Jillian.

"He sure did. And he spit up all over the burp cloth." Jillian laughed.

"That's what he does." Elizabeth admitted.

Jillian was holding Klaine and he gave a big yawn.

"Oh, someone's tired." Elizabeth cooed.

Kurt looked at his watch. "It's getting late. I think we should be heading out."

Jillian nodded and handed Klaine over to Elizabeth. "Thank you for coming for dinner. And thank you for letting me get to know my grandson." Jillian announced.

Elizabeth placed Klaine in his carrier and he started to cry. "Oh it's ok. We're leaving." she cooed, but his cries just got louder and louder.

"Thanks for having us Jillian." Blaine replied, and they all followed him out to the car.

Jillian stood by the door and waved as they left.

**Don't forget to leave me an awesome review! Thanks!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	26. Chapter 26

**Wow! I got another update today. Yeah! Ok, it's not as long as the last, but it's not short either. So I am satisfied with that. LOL. Ok, I hope you like this chapter. Next chapter will hopefully have some Carly and Josh in it. And maybe Jillian too. But we will see. Ok, read and enjoy and don't forget to leave me your lovely reviews. Thanks.**

Christmas was always a favorite holiday in the Hummel-Anderson house. This year would be a very special one because it was Klaine's first Christmas. The tree was already decorated, the stockings were hung and christmas music was playing throughout the house. Blaine and Kurt were busy getting dinner ready, while Lily was setting the table and Elizabeth was giving Klaine a bath.

"What time are aunt Rachel and uncle Finn coming over?" Lily asked.

Kurt looked at his watch. "In about an hour. Now go upstairs and get changed." he ordered Lily. She finished setting the table and ran upstairs to her room to change into her christmas outfit.

Blaine and Kurt were finishing up in the kitchen, when Elizabeth came downstairs holding Klaine, who was dressed up as a little Santa Claus.

"Say hello to Santa junior." Elizabeth exclaimed.

They turned around and awed at their grandson. "Look how cute he looks." said Kurt, as he reached out to take him from Lizzie's arms. "You look so cute."

"Be careful Klaine, grandpa Kurt might try and eat you instead of the turkey." Blaine whispered to him.

Kurt playfully pushed his arm.

A little while later Rachel and Finn arrived with their kids and dinner was served. All of the adults took turns holding Klaine so Elizabeth could eat.

"So Lizzie, your dads told us that you went over to Jillian's house for dinner. How was it?" Rachel asked.

"It was good. I mean she didn't mention anything about trying to take Klaine away from me, so I guess that's a good thing. I think she just really wants to try to be a grandmother." Elizabeth explained.

Rachel nodded.

"Have you thought about whether you want her to spend more time with Klaine?" Blaine asked.

"I actually haven't thought about it. I mean, if she calls me and asks to see her grandson, I'm not going to deny her. I mean he is the only connection to Matt. But I really don't know right now." Elizabeth confessed.

"It's ok. You don't have to make any decisions right now." Blaine admitted.

After dinner, everyone went into the living room to open presents. While they were opening presents, Klaine started to get fussy. Finn was trying to calm him down, since he was the one holding him.

"Here, let me have him. He's probably tired. He's had a long day." Elizabeth insisted. Finn handed the crying baby over to Lizzie. She went upstairs to feed him and put him to sleep.

While Elizabeth was upstairs, the other adults started to talk while the kids played with their new toys.

"So how are you guys enjoying being grandpas?" Rachel asked.

"It's great. Lizzie has really fallen into being a mom quickly. I think she's matured a lot too since she had the baby." Kurt admitted.

"Are you planning on going to Ohio soon?" Finn asked.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other. "We actually haven't thought about it yet." Blaine declared. "I mean I think we should go down there so your parents can meet their great-grandson." Blaine told Kurt and he nodded, agreeing with Blaine.

"I have an idea." Rachel piped up. "Why don't you call everyone from glee club and we could have a New Year's party. I mean we haven't had a get together in so long. And I'm sure they'll all want to meet the newest Hummel-Anderson."

"I don't know Rachel. I mean New Year's is next week. People may not be able to get tickets this late." Blaine admitted.

"Ok, then why not Valentine's day?" Rachel insisted.

Kurt tilted his head. "I actually like that idea."

Blaine looked at Kurt. "Kurt, we can't leave in the middle of the month. The girls have school." Blaine added.

Kurt shrugged. "Oh, you're right. Sorry Rachel. I guess it will have to be sometime in the summer before we see the whole gang again."

"That's ok. But at least tell me you're going to go to Ohio soon." Rachel continued.

"We really should Kurt." Blaine persisted.

"We probably should go before Lizzie goes back to school." Kurt insisted.

"It's something we should think about." Blaine replied.

Soon Rachel and Finn left and Lily went upstairs to get ready for bed.

"Is Elizabeth still feeding Klaine?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"I don't know. She hasn't come back downstairs." Blaine admitted.

"Come on." Kurt said, getting up and pulling on Blaine. "Let's go upstairs and see what's going on and then we can go to bed."

"No. I don't want to get up. I'm comfortable." Blaine whined.

"Come on you." Kurt insisted, and pulled on him again, until he was standing. They went upstairs and went to Lily's room first.

"Good night Lily." they said in unison.

"Good night daddies. I love you." Lily replied, as she got under her blankets.

"Good night, we love you too." Blaine said, turning off the light. They then walked to Elizabeth's room and saw that she wasn't there. They went over to the nursery. They found her quietly rocking in the chair, holding a sleeping Klaine. Kurt and Blaine quietly walked in.

"Should we wake her?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine shook his head. "Let her sleep. But let's put him in his crib."

Kurt gently picked Klaine up and put him in his crib. He stirred a little but went back to sleep. Blaine put a blanket over Elizabeth and they walked out. They went into their bedroom and got ready for bed. Once they both were in bed, Blaine brought up the topic about going to Ohio.

"Kurt, I really think we should try and go to Ohio before Elizabeth and Lily go back to school." Blaine insisted.

"I would love to go too. But I don't think Lizzie would want to take Klaine on a plane. Too many germs." Kurt admitted.

"Then we can drive. It could be fun. I mean wouldn't be that bad and it would be a lot cheaper." Blaine declared.

"Ok." Kurt yawned. "But can we talk more about this in the morning? I'm exhausted."

"Sure. Good night. I love you." Blaine said, giving Kurt a kiss.

"Good night I love you too." said Kurt, and they went to sleep.

**So, what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know. Thanks. Oh I also think I was repeating things, and I apologize for that. My brain is tired. Lol. Hopefully I will have another chapter (or maybe even two if I'm lucky) tomorrow. Ok, see you next time!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ok, I am so sorry I haven't updated in two days. The reason is that on Tuesday I worked all day and I was exhausted and yesterday I was too tired to write, but I know that's not an excuse. I am just really sorry. I hope you will take this extra long chapter update as an apology. It is now the longest chapter I have written. It came out to be 11 pages! WOW! Isn't that amazing! Oh and guess what? Only 2 week until the Season 5 premiere of our favorite show, Glee! I seriously can't wait for it. But I will be very said when we see the 3rd episode, because we all know what's going to happen. But if you don**'**t then I won't spoil it for you. Ok, enough rambling. Please read this and enjoy. Don't forget to leave a review, follow and favorite. Again I apologize for not updating sooner. Forgive me? Ok, enjoy!**

A few days after Christmas, the Hummel-Andersons decided to drive to Ohio. Everyone was busy packing. It took a little longer because they now had to pack for an infant. Elizabeth was in the nursery, finishing up packing the things she would need for Klaine, while he was sleeping in his crib.

"How's the packing going?" Blaine asked, as he came into the nursery.

Elizabeth looked up from the changing table, where she was packing diapers. "I never knew you had to pack so much for a baby when you go traveling." she admitted.

"It's a lot harder when you have two kids to pack for." Blaine laughed.

"Well, Klaine is going to be an only child." Elizabeth admitted. "I'm not planning on having any more kids. Not even when I get married."

"Ok, whatever you want." Blaine replied. "Is there anything I can take out to car?"

Elizabeth looked around the room. "Actually there's my suitcase on my bed, you could take down for me please. Oh and the port-a-crib."

"Ok, I'll take the port-a-crib first." Blaine stated, and went over to the closet and lifted the port-a-crib and took in out and packed it the car.

Elizabeth finished packing Klaine's things and went down to the living room.

"Is that all you're taking for Klaine?" Lily asked.

"No, this is just the stuff I'll need for him while we're in the car. He has his suitcase." Lizzie replied.

"He's not even a month old and he has more stuff than me." Lily declared.

"I know." Lizzie sighed. "I am so glad we're not flying, because there is just way too much stuff."

Blaine cam back in the house. "Ok Liz, I just need your suitcase and Klaine's suitcase." Blaine stated.

"My suitcase is in my room and I'll get his suitcase." she answered, as she and Blaine both made their way back upstairs.

Kurt emerged from their bedroom, carrying his moisturizing bag and a suitcase.

"Blaine, you'll have to grab your suitcase." Kurt said.

"I'll get it in a minute." Blaine replied. "Lily! Come get your suitcase!" he shouted.

Lily than ran up to her room and grabbed the suitcase and dragged it downstairs.

They eventually got everything packed into the trunk of the car. "Ok." Blaine said clapping his hands together. "I think we got everything we need."

"Great, let's get going." said Kurt.

"Wait, where's Lizzie?" Blaine asked, as they were about to leave.

"She still might be upstairs." Lily commented.

"You two get in the car, I'll get her and we'll be right out." Blaine declared.

Kurt and Lily went out to car and Blaine made his way up to the nursery. He looked in the nursery and found Elizabeth in her normal spot, sitting in the rocking chair, feeding Klaine. Elizabeth looked over at Blaine as he walked in quietly.

"He started to get fussy. I thought I should feed him before we hit the road." Elizabeth explained.

"That's fine hun." Blaine replied. "I just came up here to tell you we're ready to go. But whenever you're finished, we'll leave."

"I'll be ready in a minute. I think he's almost done." Elizabeth admitted and Blaine nodded.

"Have you thought about putting him on formula?" Blaine asked.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No. I've been reading that formula's not that good for when babies are this young. Maybe when he's a little older, but the books also this is a good bonding time and it's healthier too. And besides, he enjoys it and I enjoy it."

Blaine smiled. "I'm glad."

Elizabeth looked down at Klaine, who was falling asleep. "I think he's getting tired. Could you hand me one of those burp cloths over there please?" she asked Blaine, pointing to the changing table.

Blaine turned around and grabbed a burp cloth. Once he turned back to face Elizabeth, she was holding Klaine over her shoulder. He handed her the cloth. She smiled her thanks and placed it over her shoulder, to catch the spit up that would most likely be coming out of Klaine in the next few seconds.

"Do you need to change him before we get in the car?" Blaine asked.

"I just changed him. So I think he should be good until we stop at a rest stop." she stated. A minute later, Klaine let out a burp and spit up. "Good boy." Elizabeth praised. "Are you ready to go meet your great-grandparents?" she cooed. "Oh is the stroller in the car?"

"Yeah, it's still there. Where's the carrier?" Blaine responded.

"I think it's downstairs in the living room." Elizabeth stated, as she got up from the rocking chair and held Klaine close.

They walked downstairs and found the baby carrier. Elizabeth placed Klaine inside and he started to cry. He did not like being strapped in. "Oh, it's ok sweetie. We're going for a ride." Elizabeth cooed to him.

"He'll probably fall asleep as soon as we start moving." Blaine commented.

Elizabeth nodded and picked up the baby carrier. They headed out to the car and were on their way to Ohio.

After about half an hour of Klaine crying, he finally settled down and fell asleep.

"I can't wait for grandma and grandpa to meet Klaine." Elizabeth declared.

"I can't wait to see them." Lily added.

Blaine looked back at them. "They'll be really excited to see you."

"Papa, are we going to see your parents?" Lily asked.

Kurt could see Blaine go white from the corner of his eye.

Blaine took a deep breath. "I don't know honey. We'll see."

Truth was, Blaine wasn't very close with his parents. Ever since he came out to them, they had been very distant. He didn't even think they knew he got married or had kids. Of course he talked to Cooper, but his parents were another story. He had sent them their wedding announcement and announcements when the girls were born, but he never got anything in return. No letters or phone calls. Since Blaine didn't have a supportive family, he constantly relied on Kurt's dad and step-mom. They had always considered Blaine as one of their own even before he Kurt got married.

A few hours into their drive, Kurt pulled into a rest-stop. They all got out to stretch their legs, go to the bathroom, and for Elizabeth, to feed and change Klaine.

"Do you want a snack?" Kurt asked, Elizabeth.

"Yes please. Anything's fine." she replied, as she continued to feed Klaine in the backseat of the car.

"Come on Lily, let's go inside and go to the bathroom and get something to eat." Kurt insisted, taking Lily by the hand and leading her into the rest-stop building.

Blaine had come back from going to the bathroom and was carrying two drink cups. "Here. I got you some orange juice." he said, handing Elizabeth one of the cups.

"Thanks. I'm really thirsty." she stated.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom? I don't think we'll be stopping again, since we're not that far from Ohio."

"Yeah, I will as soon as Klaine's finished." Elizabeth replied, and Blaine nodded.

A few minutes later, Kurt and Lily came back to the car.

"Here Lizzie, we got you some trail mix." Lily said, handing her the bag with her snack.

Elizabeth smiled, "Thanks. I think Klaine's almost finished. I just need to change him and then go to the bathroom then we can leave."

"Kurt, do you want me to drive?" Blaine asked his husband.

"Sure. Give me a chance to take a nap." Kurt replied and Blaine laughed.

"Lily do you want to hold Klaine while I go to the bathroom?" Elizabeth asked her sister, once she was finished changing Klaine.

"Sure." Lily replied. Elizabeth carefully handed Klaine over to Lily.

"I'll be right back." Elizabeth said, and went to use the bathroom.

Lily stared down at her nephew. "You are so cute. But I don't think I could do what Lizzie is doing." she admitted, and Blaine and Kurt heard what she had just said.

"Lily, you know that your sister had a choice right?" Kurt asked her.

Lily nodded. "Yeah I know. I'm just saying that I don't think I would be able to take care of a baby if I was 16. She's really strong. Knowing what she's gone through."

Blaine and Kurt smiled. "She really is strong. Isn't she?" Blaine asked.

They all nodded in agreement and Elizabeth came walking back to the car.

"Ok. All ready to go." she announced. She took Klaine from Lily and put him back in his carrier. Kurt got in the front passenger seat and Blaine got in the driver's seat.

"Everyone buckled up?" he asked.

"Yes." everyone replied in unison.

"Ok then. Ohio here we come." Blaine said, and pulled out of the parking lot and started driving on the highway.

A few hours later, Blaine had pulled into Burt and Carole's driveway. It was almost 9:00 and everyone in the car was sleeping.

"Kurt. Kurt wake up. We're here." Blaine said softly, nudging Kurt's leg, trying to wake him up.

"Girls. Girls. We're here." he tried to wake his daughters up too, but no one was looking like they were going to wake up anytime soon.

"Kurt. Kurt come on wake up." Blaine tried again and Kurt let out a soft moan and started to open his eyes.

"Are we there?" Kurt asked, his voice raspy from sleep.

"Yeah, we here. I need you to get up and help me wake up the girls and get the luggage.

Kurt nodded and stretched. He slowly got out of the car and opened the back passenger door where Lizzie was sitting. Blaine did the same on the opposite side with Lily.

"Elizabeth. Hey Lizzie. Wake up. We're at grandma and grandpa's house." Kurt said softly.

Elizabeth started to move and wake up. "Ok, ok. I'm up. I'm up." she said, and looked over at Klaine who was still sleeping.

"Why don't you take him out and introduce him to grandma and grandpa?" Kurt suggested. "But come back out and help with the luggage." he reminded her.

Elizabeth nodded. She carefully lifted the baby carrier out of the car and walked up to the front door of the Hummel-Hudson house.

Kurt started to empty the trunk, while Blaine continued to try and wake up Lily.

"Lily. Lily. Time to wake up." Blaine said softly.

Lily moaned and opened her eyes. "I'm tired." she said.

"I know, but you have to get up so you can go inside. Grandma and grandpa are waiting for you." Blaine insisted.

Lily stretched and then sleepily got out of the car and went up the walkway and into the house.

Elizabeth came back out to help unload the car.

"Grandma and grandpa are going crazy over their great-grandson." she exclaimed.

"That's great." Kurt said. "Here take this." he said, handing Lizzie a suitcase.

Within 10 minutes, they had everything out of the car and in the house.

"Hi dad. Hi Carole." Kurt said softly, as not to wake Klaine up, who was still sleeping in the baby carrier. Burt and Carole were currently cooing over him.

Burt looked up. "Hi son. Hi Blaine." he replied. "Do you need help?"

Kurt shook his head. "No it's ok. We got everything thanks." he said, putting a suitcase down.

"I see you're enjoying your great-grandson." Blaine stated.

"Yes. He's so adorable." Carole exclaimed.

"I'm really glad you're enjoying him. But wait until he wakes up." Elizabeth said.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine." Burt reassured.

"Daddy. I'm really tired." Lily said.

"Ok honey. Why don't you go upstairs and go to sleep." Kurt suggested.

"Which room? Your old room or uncle Finn's old room?" Lily asked.

Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Why don't you and Elizabeth sleep in uncle Finn's old room and daddy and I will sleep in his old room." Blaine replied.

"Ok. But if I'm sleeping with Lizzie, where's Klaine going to sleep?" she asked concerned.

"He's going to sleep in the same room with us." Elizabeth exclaimed.

"But where?" Lily repeated.

"He's going to sleep in his port-a-crib in the corner of the room. There's plenty of room for it." Elizabeth declared.

Lily sighed. "Ok. But I'm not getting up if he starts crying."

All of the adults laughed.

"Don't worry. I'll be the one getting up with him, just like I do at home." Elizabeth reminded Lily.

"Good night everyone." Lily said, waving to her family and heading up the stairs.

"Good night Lily." they all said in unison.

A few minutes later, Klaine started to cry, wanting to get out of his carrier.

"Ok, sweetie. Are you ready to meet your great-grandparents?" she cooed, as she unbuckled Klaine. She held him for a minute, and bounced him lightly to get him to stop crying.

"How's he sleeping at night?" Carole asked.

"It varies." Elizabeth answered. "I mean some nights he'll only wake up once and then other nights he'll wake up more. But we're still figuring it out. Right boo?" she responded and cooed to Klaine, who had settled down.

"You want to hold him grandpa?" she asked.

"Sure." he replied excitedly.

Elizabeth gently handed over the baby to her grandfather. His face immediately lit up as soon as he held Klaine in his arms. It had been a while since he held a newborn.

"He looks you Liz." Burt admitted.

"That's what everyone says. But I told papa that he's not to give him any hair gel." Elizabeth teased.

"We'll see about that." Blaine chimed in. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"You're going to break a lot of hearts aren't you?" Burt cooed to Klaine.

"He's also not allowed to date until he's 30." Elizabeth teased again.

"Then what is he allowed to do?" Blaine asked.

"He has to stay little forever." she replied.

"Only if that were possible." Carole exclaimed.

Klaine started to cry again. "Oh it's ok. It's ok. Great-grandpa's got you. You don't need to cry." Burt tried to soothe him.

"Here, let me try." Carole said, and Burt handed him to her. Carole started to bounce him slightly and hum a lullaby to him. "Shh. Shh." she cooed.

Klaine's cries only got louder. "I think he's just tired and hungry. He hasn't eaten since we were at the rest stop, which was a while ago. He's also not used to being awake this late." Elizabeth admitted.

Carole handed Klaine over to Elizabeth. "Is it ok, if I feed him down here? I mean since, Lily's sleeping in our room, I don't want to wake her."

"Of course you can feed him down here honey. This house is your house too." Carole explained.

Elizabeth nodded and went over to the diaper bag and grabbed a blanket and a burp cloth out of it. She sat down on the couch, placed Klaine on her lap, and covered herself, and began to feed him.

Blaine looked at his watch. "Well, I'm going to get ready for bed. Liz, do you want us to put the port-a-crib in your room for you?" he asked.

"Please. Thank you." Elizabeth replied.

"Ok. Well set it up for you and then we're going to go to bed." Blaine admitted.

Blaine walked over to wear the port-a-crib was against the wall and picked it up. "Good night Burt. Good night Carole. Good night Elizabeth. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Blaine." Carole and Burt said in unison.

"Night papa." said Elizabeth.

Kurt walked over to his dad and Carole and gave them each a good night hug. "Good night dad. Good night Carole." he said, and then went over to Elizabeth and kissed her on her head. "Good night sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too dad." Lizzie replied, with a yawn.

"Good night Kurt." said Carole and Burt.

With that, Kurt followed Blaine upstairs. They quietly went into Finn's old room and quietly opened the port-a-crib and placed it in the corner of the room. They quietly left the room and went into Kurt's old bedroom and got ready for bed.

"We're also going to go to bed." Burt stated to Elizabeth. "Don't stay up too late." he reminded her.

Elizabeth smiled up at him. "I won't grandpa. Good night. I'll see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning." Burt replied.

"Good night honey." Carole said.

"Night grandma." Elizabeth said, and Burt and Carole then made their way up to their bedroom.

Soon after everyone had went to bed, Elizabeth leaned her head back on the couch and closed her eyes. She didn't fall asleep for long, because Klaine started to move under the blanket. She looked down at him. "Are you finished? Are you ready for bed?" she cooed, and put him against her shoulder and started to burp him. "I hope you're nice and full and tired, because mommy's ready to go to sleep." she whispered. A few minutes later, Klaine had let out a burp and spit up. "Thank you for that." she teased, and stood up. "Ok, let's go to bed. I hope you sleep ok in your port-a-crib." she carried Klaine up to the bedroom she and Lily were going to be sharing. She opened the door quietly and gently placed Klaine down in the port-a-crib that was in the corner. She then got undressed and put her pajamas on and slid into the bed next to Lily. Once her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.

**That's the end of this chapter. I hope you loved reading it just as much as I loved writing it. I know I promised other characters, but don't worry. They are coming. He he he.** **See you next time. Don't forget to review, follow and favorite. Until next time!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	28. Chapter 28

**Yes I know it's late. But hey, at least I remembered to update and not leave you hanging. LOL. Ok, I hope you like this chapter. It's long, but not as long as the last one, but it turned out to be 9 pages when I printed it out. So yeah, 2 less then yesterday. I loved all of your amazing reviews you left on the last chapter, so if you could be so kind and do that again, I would LOVE it. And guess what? They released one of the new songs from the season 5 premier and let me just say, it sounds AMAZING! If you haven't heard it yet, you NEED to. It's called All You Need is Love and it's on YouTube! So go look it up. Ok enough rambling. Please read and enjoy, and like I always say, don't forget to review, follow and favorite. And tell your friends about this story. I'm sure if they love Glee and Klaine, they will enjoy my stories. Or I hope they would. He he he. Ok Enjoy.**

**And I don't own Glee or the song I used. Just to let you know. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox and you'll see when you read the song who it belongs to. I don't want to give anything away. **

**Enjoy!**

While everyone was sleeping, Elizabeth woke up to Klaine's crying. She got out of bed, quietly and picked him up quickly, so not to wake up Lily. She went out into the living room to calm him down.

"Shh. It's ok Klaine. You have to go to back to sleep." Elizabeth whispered, as she gently bounced him, while walking around the living room. She started to hum the lullaby to him, but he still wouldn't settle down.

Carole came quietly down the stairs and saw her granddaughter walking around the living room. She didn't say anything, she just watched her interact with Klaine.

"It's ok Klaine, you have to go back to sleep. I know you're tired." Elizabeth whispered. "You can be hungry. I just fed you an hour ago."

"Maybe he's not used to sleeping in a strange house." Carole whispered. Elizabeth jumped and turned around to see Carole standing in the low light of the living room.

"Grandma!" she gasped. "I didn't even hear you come downstairs."

"I didn't mean to scar you sweetie." Carole apologized. "I just got up to go to the bathroom and I saw the light on."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Elizabeth said guiltily. "I just didn't want to wake up Lily. He can be loud sometimes."

"It's ok. You're allowed to take care of your baby." Carole encouraged. "Do you want me to try?"

Elizabeth looked down at Klaine. She wasn't sure if Carole would be able to. "I don't know. He usually settles down after a while, but I don't know why he's not now."

Carole walked up to her and rubbed Klaine's back softly. "It's probably because he's in a strange new place. Finn always used to get fussy when he was somewhere new."

Elizabeth smiled. "You can try." she admitted, handing Klaine over to Carole. She sat down and watched her try to sooth the upset baby.

"Ok Klaine. Now I know you're upset. But you need to calm down and go back to sleep. You're mommy's very tired and I'm sure you are too. I know you had a very long day. So you know what I'm going to do?" she explained to him, as if he was going to respond. "I'm going to sing you the lullaby I used to sing to Finn. And if that doesn't work, I don't know what will."

Elizabeth smiled, as she heard her grandmother talking to her son.

_Baby mine, don't you cry _

_Baby mine, dry your eyes_

_Rest your head close to my heart _

_Never to part, baby of mine_

_Little one, when you play _

_Pay no heed what they say _

_Let your eyes sparkle and shine _

_Never a tear, baby of mine_

_If they knew all about you _

_They'd end up loving you, too _

_All those same people who scold you _

_What they'd give just for the right to hold you_

_From your hair down to your toes _

_You're not much, goodness knows _

_But, you're so precious to me _

_Sweet as can be, baby of mine_

When Carole finished singing, she looked at Klaine and say that he was sleeping peacefully in her arms. She then looked over at Elizabeth who had fallen asleep on the couch. She carefully picked up a blanket that was on the couch and draped it over Elizabeth.

"Let's let your mommy get some much need sleep." Carole whispered, and went upstairs and opened the door to Finn's old room. She quietly dragged the port-a-crib out of the room and into her and Burt's bedroom. She gently placed Klaine down. Once she made sure he's still sleeping, she climbed back into bed with Burt. Burt stirred slightly as he felt Carole move close to him.

"Where were you?" he whispered.

"Shh. I brought Klaine in here." she whispered back.

"Why?"

"He woke up and Elizabeth couldn't get him to go back to sleep. So I tried. I sung him the lullaby I used to sing to Finn and he fell asleep. And so did Elizabeth. She fell asleep on the couch." Carole explained, quietly.

"What if he wakes up again?" Burt groaned.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of him. But I think he should be ok until morning." she reassured.

Burt moaned and then went back to sleep.

The next morning everyone started to wake up. Blaine and Kurt went into the kitchen to get breakfast started and saw Elizabeth sleeping on the couch.

"What's she doing out here?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"She was probably trying to get Klaine to sleep." Blaine guessed, and looked around the room. "But where is he?"

Kurt looked over where Elizabeth was sleeping and didn't see any sign of a newborn.

Carole then came down carrying a small bundle.

"Carole? Why do you have Klaine?" Kurt asked.

"He woke up in the middle of the night and I sang him a lullaby and while I was singing, Elizabeth fell asleep. I thought I would take Klaine up to our room and let her get a restful night sleep." Carole explained.

"That was really nice of you." Blaine said, walking up to her and taking Klaine from her.

"He might be hungry. He just woke up." Carole informed him.

"Did he wake up anymore during the night?" Blaine asked.

"No. After I sang him to sleep, he slept through the rest of the night." she admitted.

Both Blaine and Kurt's eyes went wide.

"Wow. He hasn't done that at home yet." Kurt stated.

"Do you boys want some coffee?" she asked and they both nodded.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Oh, it's ok Carole. I can get breakfast ready." Kurt said.

"Nonsense. You're on vacation. Sit down. I'll make breakfast." Carole insisted.

Kurt nodded his thanks and he and Blaine sat down at the table.

While Carole was making breakfast, Lily came downstairs, followed by Burt.

"Morning dad. Morning Lily." Kurt greeted.

"Morning boys." said Burt. "Where's Lizzie?"

Kurt pointed to the couch.

"She must be really exhausted." Burt stated.

"Well, I think she should be getting up soon. I think Klaine needs to be fed." Blaine declared, as Klaine started to get fussy.

"Well, once she's up and ready, we have a surprise for you." Carole admitted.

"What surprise?" Kurt asked, curiously.

"You'll see." Burt replied.

Klaine started crying louder.

"Ok, I think you need your mommy." Blaine stated, and got up and went to the couch.

"Lizzie. Lizzie, you need to wake up." Blaine coaxed gently.

"Mmmmm." she moaned. "What?" she mumbled.

"Klaine's hungry." Blaine replied.

"Ok. I'll get him." she moaned sleepily.

"He's right here." he said, handing her the crying baby.

Elizabeth sat up slowly. "Why do you have him? I thought I was in my room."

"You came down here last night. You must of fallen asleep when Carole was singing. She took care of him the rest of the night. And believe it or not, he slept the rest of the night." Blaine explained.

"Wow." Elizabeth said, surprisingly, as she took Klaine into her arms. "Why don't you do that when we're at home?" she teased Klaine and put him under the blanket and started to feed him.

"So, what are we doing today?" she asked.

"Well we have a surprise for all of you." Carole exclaimed. "But you won't be able to get it until later. We're going out for a late lunch, so if you want to go out and do anything, go ahead, but be back by 2:30." she explained.

"Was there anything you wanted to do?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Dad, I kind of was hoping we could go to the cemetery." Elizabeth piped in.

"The cemetery? Why do you want to go there Liz?" Lily asked.

"Because that's where grandma Elizabeth is buried." Elizabeth scoffed. "And I want to introduce her to her first great-grandson."

"I think that's a great idea." Burt chimed in.

"I'm sure she would love to meet him." Kurt admitted.

Everyone smiled.

After breakfast, Elizabeth got dressed and they all got ready to go to the cemetery.

"Ok. Is everyone ready to go?" Burt asked, clapping his hands.

"Yep. I just changed Klaine, so he shouldn't be needing to be fed for a while." Elizabeth replied.

"Ok, then let's get going." Burt insisted, and everyone got into their two cars and headed to the cemetery.

Once at the cemetery, they all walked over to the familiar spot.

Kurt quickly wiped his eyes from tears that were threatening to fall.

Everyone stayed quiet for a few minutes. No one knew who should talk first.

Kurt stepped forward, deciding to break the silence and speak first. "Hi mom." he started. "Sorry I haven't been by in a long time. I think the last time I was here, was when I told you I was getting married to the love of my life, Blaine." he stopped and wiped his eyes again. "Well, we now have two beautiful daughters, Elizabeth who's 16 now and was named after you and our 11 year old, Lily. She was named after the flower you loved so much." he stopped again to look at his family. "Well, the reason that we came today, is because we wanted to introduce you to your first great-grandson, Klaine." he turned toward Elizabeth, who was holding Klaine.

"Hi grandma." she started. "I want you to meet Klaine. He's almost a month old and I thought that you would like to meet him. I know if you were here right now, you would spoil him." she laughed. Tears started to fall down her face. She didn't bother to wipe them away.

"He's named after dad and papa and where they met. Klaine Dalton Hummel-Anderson."

"You should see her Liz. She's a great mom." Burt spoke up. "She's just like you were with Kurt." he smiled at the memory.

"We all miss you very much." Blaine chimed in, pulling Kurt close.

"I'm sure Carole and Blaine would have loved to meet you along with your granddaughters and great-grandson." Burt declared.

"I'll try to make more trips to Ohio and to come and visit you." Kurt admitted.

Another few minutes of silence passed.

"I love you mom." Kurt mumbled, as he started to sob. Blaine held him close.

"She loves you too son." Burt reminded him, clasping him on his shoulder.

Soon they walked out and back to their cars and went back home.

"Ok, don't eat anything, because we're going out to eat soon." Carole announced.

"Can I watch tv? Please?" Lily asked.

"Sure Lily." Burt replied, and Lily ran into the living room and turned the tv on.

"I'm going to go feed Klaine and maybe while I'm feeding him, I'll watch whatever Lily has on." Elizabeth stated.

"Ok dear." Carole replied.

"What are you boys going to do?" Burt asked.

"I don't really know." Blaine admitted, blushing.

"Why don't we take a drive over to Dalton?" Kurt suggested.

"Why? Everyone we knew from there graduated." Blaine stated.

"I know, but it's always nice to go and reminisce." Kurt replied, leaning into his husband.

"Ok. We can take a drive over there." Blaine gave in and Kurt jumped.

"Don't be gone too long boys." Carole reminded them.

"We won't. We'll be back soon." Kurt said, and grabbed Blaine's hand and left the house.

While Blaine and Kurt were gone, Carole went in the living room and sat down next to Lily.

"What are you watching?" Carole asked.

"Ant Farm." Lily said quickly, not taking her eyes off of the tv."

Carole smiled and turned toward Elizabeth. "So, how are things going with you being a mom?" she asked.

"It's a little hard, but I'd rather being doing this alone then with Matt hurting me and maybe starting on Klaine." Elizabeth admitted.

"I'm glad you said that. Because you know, if you had stayed with Matt and he was hurting you, Burt probably would've come to New York with his shot gun." Carole teased and Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah. I think dad and papa were about to go out and buy a shot gun too after that first incident." Elizabeth admitted.

Meanwhile, Blaine and Kurt were in front of Dalton Academy. They got out of the car and walked inside.

"I'll never forget the first time we met." Blaine exclaimed.

"Me neither." Kurt said.

"You were a terrible spy." Blaine stated, as they started to walk around.

"But, if Puck never suggested that I come here and try to spy on you, I would have never been serenaded by you." Kurt reminded Blaine of their first meeting.

The walked up to the same staircase where they had met so long ago and reminisced in memories.

After spending some time alone at Dalton, Kurt and Blaine headed back to Burt and Carole's house.

"Oh good you're back." said Carole, as they entered the house. "You two need to get ready. Go up and change." she said, pushing them up the stairs.

"Why do we need to change?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Because, this restaurant is very nice and I think it would be a good idea if we all dressed out best." Carole admitted.

They nodded their heads and headed upstairs to change.

Once everyone was changed and in the living room Carole announced where they were going.

"Ok, since we have to go in two separate cars, I tell you where to meet us." she started. "Meet us at Breadstix."

Blaine and Kurt's eyes widened.

"Wait, why are we eating there?" Kurt questioned.

"You'll see." Burt said, "That's the other part of the surprise." he smiled and they all headed out.

When they arrived at Breadstix, they noticed that the parking lot was unusually empty.

"Where is everybody?" Elizabeth asked. "I thought you said that this place was usually busy."

"We did and it usually is." Kurt replied.

"Maybe part of Burt and Carole's surprise is that they planned a private party or something." Blaine guessed.

"I don't know. Let's go in and find out." Kurt said, and they all got out of the car.

When they entered the restaurant they were greeted with a loud "SURPRISE!"

They were very shocked to see that all of their friends from the New Directions and the Warblers were there, with all of their families.

"What is everyone doing here?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"Well, your dad and Carole called all of us and explained that you were coming down for New Year's." Mercedes began.

"And that you had a new little addition." Mike added.

"So, once they told us that. We knew we couldn't miss an opportunity to see you guys. So we all got tickets and headed out here." Tina finished.

"Oh my gosh. You guys are amazing." Kurt squealed, and hugged his best friends.

The rest of the night was spent chatting and catching up with friends. They all enjoyed meeting Klaine and learning the meaning behind his name. Kurt broke free from talking with Quinn and went over to where his dad and Carole were sitting.

"I just wanted to come over here and thank you guys for doing this for us. It really means a lot to us." Kurt admitted.

"You're very welcome son." Burt replied, placing a comforting hand on Kurt's. "You know we'd do anything for you and your family."

"And it also means us letting you and Blaine go somewhere, just the two of you for a couple of days while we watch the kids." said Carole.

Kurt's eyes went wide, and Blaine came over to sit down next to him.

"Carole, Burt, I want to thank you for doing this for us." he said. He looked over at Kurt. "Kurt what's wrong?"

"I came over to thank them and they just told us that they are going to watch the kids for a couple of days while we take a mini vacation." Kurt explained.

"Burt, Carole. Are you sure?" Blaine asked and they nodded.

"Of course we're sure." Burt said simply.

"We want time to bond with our granddaughters and great-grandson." Carole admitted.

Kurt looked at Blaine. "Where are we going to go?" he asked.

"I have no idea." Blaine said, kissing Kurt on the lips. He didn't even mind if it was in front of his in-laws.

"Well, once you decide, let us know." Burt said, after he realized they were excited on what was about to happen.

**Ok, I hope you enjoyed this long chapter. Don't forget to Review, Follow, and Favorite. Thanks so much and I'll catch ya on the ****flip side.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hazah! I have another update for you. Now this is officially the longest chapter I have ever written. When I printed it out, it was 13 pages! Wow! Ok, I want to thank a special reviewer who asked me to go more in depth in the last chapter. So this is what I did. Thank you very much for the ****advice and review, Anna Duval-Sterling. If you didn't suggest what you did, I don't think this chapter would have come out as good as it did. Thank you again so much and to everyone who is reading this and continues to read it and who give me great reviews. Please keep them coming along with the followers and favorites. Thanks so much. I'll see you next time. Enjoy! Oh, before I forget, I do not own the song I used in here nor do I own the characters. Thanks.**

As the party was dying down, Kurt and Blaine went up to Elizabeth and Lily. They were sitting at a booth talking to Quinn, Santana, and Brittany.

"Are you girls ready to get going?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. Klaine's almost finished eating and he's going to need to go to sleep soon anyways." Elizabeth replied, as she readjusted her blanket that was covering Klaine up.

Kurt looked over at the three former cherrios. "How long are you in town for?" he asked.

"We're all staying until after New Year's." Quinn replied.

"That's great." said Blaine. "It's really great to see everyone again."

"I know, we haven't had this big of a get together in so long." Kurt added.

Carole came over then came over to the booth. "Kurt, Blaine, I hope you don't mind, but I thought you could have all of your friends over tomorrow for a barbecue."

"Oh, that's a great idea Carole." Kurt replied.

"Ok, I think we're ready to go dad." Elizabeth chimed in. "Klaine's all done. And he's getting tired. It's past his bedtime."

"Ok, we'll get going then." Kurt replied.

"Hey everyone!" Blaine shouted, to get everyone's attention and they all turned towards him.

"We'd like to invite everyone over to my house for a barbecue tomorrow afternoon." Kurt announced. He looked over at Carole and whispered. "What time should they come over?"

"Around 12:00 is fine." Carole said.

"We'll see you all around 12:00 tomorrow." Kurt finished, and everyone cheered.

Kurt and Blaine then looked at Lily and Elizabeth. "Ok, let's go." Kurt said.

"Hey Blaine!" someone shouted.

Blaine turned around, and saw his old Warbler friends, Trent, Wes, Nick, Jeff, and David.

"Hey guys. Sorry we can't stay longer, but we'll see you tomorrow afternoon right?" he reminded.

"Yeah, but we wanted to ask you something." said Wes. "We wanted to know if you wanted to come with us to Dalton. Show your kids where you met Kurt." he suggested.

"Well, Kurt and I already went there this afternoon, but I'm sure the girls would really enjoy it." Blaine admitted.

"And maybe to an impromptu song?" David teased.

Blaine laughed, "We'll see."

"Ok. How about we meet you there at around 10:00 tomorrow morning?" Nick suggested.

"Sounds good." Blaine said. "But we really need to get going."

"Ok, see you tomorrow then." Trent said.

Blaine waved goodbye, and he went out to the car to meet his family.

"Guess what Kurt? The guys from Dalton invited us to go back to Dalton. They want us to bring the girls and show them around. You know, show them where we met." Blaine started.

"Oh can we dad?" Lily and Elizabeth asked in unison.

Kurt turned around and looked at his daughters and smiled. "Sure we can. It'll be nice to recreate how we met." he admitted.

"Yes!" they cheered. Kurt then started the car and drove back to the house.

The next morning, everyone got up early so they could go to Dalton. Carole and Burt were also up early. They needed to get things for the barbecue. Once they were all ready they went in their separate cars and headed out to start their day and would return in a few hours for the party.

Once Blaine had pulled the car up to Dalton Academy, the girls looked around in awe.

"Wow! You guys actually went here?" Lily asked, surprised.

Blaine smiled at Kurt, and took his hand. "Yep. This is were we first met." Blaine replied.

"Come on. Let's show you where we actually met." Kurt stated.

They all got out of the car and walked inside.

"Papa, did you always go here?" Elizabeth asked.

"I started in my sophomore year and left to be with your dad at McKinley my junior year." Blaine started.

"He said he couldn't stand to be away from the person he loved." Kurt added, as he looked lovingly in Blaine's eyes.

"Aww. That's so sweet." Elizabeth stated.

They walked over to the spiral staircase.

"And this is where we met for the first time." Kurt revealed.

He walked do the stairs, and stop towards the bottom. "Blaine, come here. I want to show them the exact spot where we met." Kurt beckoned. Blaine just rolled his eyes and went down the staircase and stood in front of Kurt.

"Oh, I remember you telling us about this." Elizabeth said excitedly.

"You were supposed to be spying for the New Directions glee club." she started. "And as you were walking down you asked papa what was going on."

"That's right." Blaine replied. "He told me he was new here, and I introduced myself, and told him about the Warblers."

"And he told me he knew a shortcut, so he took my hand and we ran into down the hall into another room and that's where he started to sing the song that changed our lives." Kurt finished, still looking lovingly into Blaine's eyes.

"And a few weeks after that Kurt transferred here." they heard a voice say. It was Nick and the rest of the former Warblers walking down the hall.

"Hey guys." Blaine said, hugging each of them.

"Can we see where you guys usually performed?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure, follow us." said Jeff, and he led them down a hallway. They stopped at the end and opened one of giant wooden doors. "Here is where most of the Warbler performances happened." declared Nick.

"And wasn't Wes the one that controlled the gavel?" Elizabeth teased.

Wes blushed.

"Yes he was. Now that I think about it, you probably still have that gavel somewhere, don't you Wes?" Blaine teased.

"Ha ha. I'd like to let you know, that once I graduated, I passed it on to a new head Warbler." Wes admitted.

"Well that's good." Kurt stated.

"So Blaine, what about that song you promised us?" Trent insisted.

"I didn't say I'd sing." Blaine admitted.

"Ok come Blaine. Let's sing together." Kurt insisted. "We can sing a duet for the Elizabeth and Lily. I'm sure Klaine would enjoy it too." he begged.

Blaine sighed. "Ok. What song should we sing?"

Kurt jumped up and down, clapping his hands.

"How about the song you sang at Regionals?" Lily suggested.

"Which one? Candles?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah that one." Lily confirmed.

"Is that ok with you Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"I'd love to." Kurt replied.

Kurt and Blaine walked to the front of the room. They looked at each other then at their audience. This was the first time since they were in the Warblers together that they were going to sing this song.

_The power lines went out _

_And I am all alone _

_But I don't really care at all _

_Not answering my phone_

_All the games you played _

_The promises you made _

_Couldn't finish what you started _

_Only darkness still remains_

_Lost sight, couldn't see _

_When it was you and me_

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight _

_I'm beginning to see the light _

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight _

_But I think I'll be alright_

_Been black and blue before _

_There's no need to explain I am not the jaded kind _

_Playback's such a waste_

_You're invisible _

_Invisible to me_

_My wish is coming true _

_Erase the memory of your face_

_Lost sight, couldn't see _

_When it was you and me_

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight _

_I'm beginning to see the light _

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight _

_But I think I'll be alright_

_One day you will wake up _

_With nothing but your sorrys _

_And someday you will get back _

_Everything you gave me_

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight _

_I'm beginning to see the light _

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight _

_But I think I'll be alright_

Everyone started clapping. "That was great!" Elizabeth praised.

"That really was great." said Wes.

Klaine started to make a little noise in Elizabeth's arms. "I think Klaine liked it too." Elizabeth smiled.

Blaine looked at his watch. "Oh, hey. We better get going. We don't want to be late to the barbecue."

"Ya. We should get home to help out my dad and Carole. I don't want them doing everything by themselves." Kurt admitted.

"Ok, we'll meet you guys there." said Jeff.

They said they're goodbyes and went out to the car and headed home.

Once they returned home, they saw that there were a few cars parked on the street.

"Who's here?" Elizabeth asked, as she lifted the baby carrier out of the car.

"I don't know. Let's go inside and see." said Blaine.

They made their way into the house and saw that Sam, Mercedes, Marley, Jake, Ryder, Kitty were already there and their kids were playing out back.

"Hey guys!" said Sam, walking up to Blaine and giving him a hug.

"How was Dalton?" he asked.

"It was a lot of fun." Elizabeth answered.

"Yeah, dad and papa even sang the song they sang when they were in the Warblers together at Regionals!" Lily confessed.

"Really? Which song was that?" Jake asked, he Marley, Ryder and Kitty hadn't met them until Blaine's senior year at McKinley, but they had heard all the stories about them competing against each other at sectionals and regionals.

"It was Candles." Kurt replied.

"It was so cute when they sang it at Regionals." Mercedes confessed.

"It was cute when they sang it now." Lily admitted.

Blaine and Kurt laughed.

"Lily, the other kids are playing out in the backyard if you want to join them." Marley suggested.

Lily nodded and ran out of the room to join her friends.

"You're welcome to join them too Elizabeth." Blaine insisted, but she just shook her head.

"It's ok. I have to feed Klaine anyway." she said sadly, and carried the carrier upstairs.

"Is everything ok?" Marley asked.

"I think she might feel out of place with the other kids." Kurt guessed.

"I don't know why she should. I mean she's still part of the generation from the Glee Club's kids." Mercedes reminded.

"Yeah, but she's 16 and a new mom, so she might feel a bit left out." Blaine pointed out. Everyone nodded.

They all chatted for a while before the rest of the of the former New Directions and Warblers showed up.

"Kurt. Can you come out here please and help you're father with the grill?" Carole shouted from the other side of the house.

"Coming." Kurt shouted back.

_Ding dong_

Blaine got up to answer the door. "You go help your dad and I'll get the door." he said, kissing Kurt quickly on the cheek.

Blaine went to open the door and when he did his eyes went wide.

"Mr. Shue? Mrs. Pillsbury? Wh-what are you doing here?" he stuttered.

"Well, I went to Burt's tire shop and he told me that you guys were coming down for a visit. He thought that you and the rest of the glee club would like a surprise visit from your old glee club teacher and guidance counselor." Will explained, squeezing Emma's shoulder lightly.

"Oh my gosh." Blaine said excitedly, pulling Mr. Shue into a hug. "It's so good to see you. Both of you."

"It's good to see you too Blaine." Emma replied. "And this is our daughter, Abby." she introduced.

Blaine bent down and said hello to the little girl. "Hello Abby. My name's Blaine. Would you like to go play out back with the rest of the kids?" he suggested.

She looked up to her parents for approval and the smiled and nodded.

Abby looked back to Blaine and nodded.

"Well come on in. Everyone's going to be so excited to see you guys." Blaine exclaimed.

Will, Emma, and Abby walked in and Blaine closed the front door.

"Abby, if you want you can through the kitchen and go out to the back and play." Blaine instructed. Abby just nodded and walked off.

"Guys, look who's here." Blaine announced. Everyone in the living room was amazed to see who had come in the house.

"Hey Mr. Shue. Hey Mrs. Pillsbury." they all said happily.

They all had a chance to hug their former teacher and counselor.

Kurt walked back in the living room to see who everyone was talking to. "Oh my gosh! Mr. Shue! Mrs. Pillsbury." he exclaimed.

He quickly hugged both of them. "What are you doing here?"

"Your dad invited us." Will replied.

"Is that your little girl that just ran out there?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. That's Abby." Emma replied.

"She's cute." Kurt stated.

"She can be a little shy at first, but once you get to know here, she's a non-stop chatterbox." Will admitted.

"Sounds like most of our kids." Sam added.

"Where's everybody else?" Will asked.

"Oh they should be here soon." Kurt answered.

Pretty soon the Hummel-Hudson house was full of former members of both glee clubs. Everyone was enjoying themselves, talking, eating, and taking pictures. After a while, Blaine looked around and didn't see any sign of Elizabeth. He walked over to Kurt.

"Hey Kurt. Have you seen Elizabeth?" he asked.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her since we came home." Kurt admitted.

"I better go and find her." Blaine stated and started back inside. Quinn stopped him. "Why don't you let me go and talk to her." she suggested. "I mean I did have a baby when I was her age. She might have some questions."

Blaine hesitated. "I don't know Quinn. I mean I know you were pregnant in high school, but you placed your baby up for adoption. Lizzie didn't."

"I know. But we may have more in common than you think." she stated, and walked past Blaine, back into the house.

Quinn made her way upstairs. It was hard to figure out which room Elizabeth was in. It was the only room with the door closed.

"Elizabeth. Can I come in?" Quinn asked.

She didn't get a response. She opened the door slightly. "Elizabeth?" she repeated. She saw her lying on the bed with Klaine sleeping on her chest. Quinn couldn't help but smile. She quietly closed the door and went back outside. She went up to Blaine.

"She's fine. She's just sleeping." Quinn admitted.

"What about Klaine?" Blaine asked.

"He's sleeping on her chest. So cute." Quinn added.

"Thanks Quinn." said Blaine.

"You're welcome." she smiled.

The party continued and everyone was still enjoying themselves. The adults chatted and the kids enjoyed themselves by running around each other and behind the adults legs. All the adults enjoyed seeing their children having so much fun.

Meanwhile, up in Elizabeth's room, Klaine started to wake up from his nap.

"Mmm." Elizabeth moaned. "Are you hungry? Or do you need a changing?" she asked sleepily.

Klaine continued to whimper. She felt his diaper. "Oh yeah. You need a changing." she declared, and she lifted him off of her chest, and sat up slowly so not to get dizzy. She looked at the clock on the bedside table.

"Wow. We must have been really tired." she exclaimed. "Let's get you changed and then we can go downstairs and see who's here." she cooed.

Elizabeth quickly changed Klaine's diaper and carried him downstairs. She didn't see anyone in the living room, so she went out to the backyard.

"Hey sleepy head." exclaimed Blaine, once she came outside.

"Hey. Is there still some food left? I'm starving." Elizabeth exclaimed.

"There sure is." Burt stated. What would you like? Hamburger, hot dog, or chicken?"

"Um...the burger looks good." she answered, and handed Klaine over to Carole, who was standing with open arms.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Carole asked.

"Yes thank you. We must have been more tired than I thought." Elizabeth replied, taking the plate of food from Burt.

She took her plate and went over to the table where there was different chips, veggies and fruit. She placed a little bit of everything on her plate and then went to sit down.

"Hey, you must be Elizabeth." said Will.

"Yeah I am." she nodded.

"I'm Will or as your dads know me, Mr. Shuester or Shue for short. I was your dads glee club teacher." he introduced himself.

"Oh, they've told me a lot about you. Nice to meet you." said Elizabeth.

"I heard you have a new baby." he started.

"Yeah. His name's Klaine Dalton. I named him after my dads and where they met." she smiled.

"That's a great name." Will admitted. "My wife Emma and I have a little girl, Abby."

Elizabeth just nodded, because her mouth was full.

"She's right over there in the pink and white dress." he said, pointing over to his daughter, who was by a tree.

"She's cute." Elizabeth said, after swallowing a piece of hamburger. "Is she an only child?" she asked.

Will laughed. "Yes she's an only child."

"Sorry. I shouldn't of asked." Elizabeth tried to apologize. "It's just I thought that most of my dads' friends have more then one child. So I just thought you might have had another. I'm sorry."

Will just continued to laugh. "It's ok. Tell you the truth, I think they all think the same thing."

Elizabeth just smiled.

Will had gotten up to take care of Abby, who had tripped over a tree root and was crying. Elizabeth was finishing eating, when Quinn had come and sat down next to her.

"Hey Quinn." Elizabeth said.

"Hey Elizabeth. How are you?" Quinn asked.

"I'm good. You?" she asked.

"I'm doing great thanks." Quinn replied. "I just wanted to know how everything was going with you and your baby."

Elizabeth squinted her eyes in Quinn's direction. "Everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason. I just know that having a newborn is sometimes hard work." Quinn admitted.

"Thanks Quinn, but everything's going great. My dads try and help, but I don't like them too because he's my responsibility. But when I do need help, there always right there." Elizabeth explained.

"Good for you." Quinn stated.

"Not to sound rude or anything Quinn, but what do you want?" Elizabeth asked, as politely as she could.

"I just know that being 16 and pregnant is hard. I went through the same thing." Quin started.

"Yeah, but you gave up your baby for adoption and I didn't. And you don't know what happened to me while I was pregnant." Elizabeth explained coldly.

"Hey. What's going on here?" Puck asked, interrupting their conversation.

"Nothing. I actually need to go to the bathroom." Elizabeth admitted, and got up and went in the house.

Puck placed a hand on Quinn's shoulder. "Everything ok?" he asked her.

"Everything's fine." Quinn said quickly.

Elizabeth came back outside. She was rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. Kurt saw her and walked up to her.

"Hey honey, is everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. Actually, I think I'm going to take Klaine inside now. He might be getting hungry and I should feed him then put him to bed." she declared.

"Ok, if that's what you need to do, then I won't stop you." Kurt admitted.

Elizabeth nodded. "Where is he?"

Kurt looked around the backyard. "Oh there he is. Your grandpa's holding him."

"Thanks." she said and walked over to Burt. "Hey grandpa." she said, leaning over his shoulder.

"Hey Lizzie." he replied.

"Can I have my baby back now? He might be getting hungry." she informed.

"Sure." Burt said, and handed his great-grandson over to Elizabeth.

"Are you going to bring him back out?" Burt asked.

"Actually he needs to get to sleep. He's a had a very busy day." she cooed to Klaine, who just stared up at her.

"Oh, ok." replied Burt, and kissed his head. "Good night buddy. I'll see you in the morning."

"Say bye everybody." Elizabeth cooed, and moved his arm to wave.

Everyone waved back as she took Klaine inside.

"So Kurt. Have you two decided when and where to go on your mini vacation?" Burt asked his son and son-in-law.

"We actually hadn't thought of it yet." Kurt admitted.

"Well, why don't we go somewhere after New Year's?" Blaine suggested.

"Why not on New Year's?" Carole suggested.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I mean why don't you get a cabin up in the mountains on the 31st and then come back the next morning, or if you're really enjoying yourselves, spend another night up there." Carol insisted.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other.

"It's up to you." Blaine said to Kurt.

"I mean, we usually like to spend New Year's with the girls. And it is Klaine's first New Year's." Kurt started.

"Which he will sleep through." Burt reminded.

"He's right Kurt." Blaine chimed in. "Why not? Why don't we go up to mountains for a couple of days?"

Kurt took in a deep breath. "Ok. Let's do it."

"Great!" Blaine said, kissing his husband.

Both of them couldn't wait for their mini vacation.

**Hope you like this update as much as I did writing it. See you next time.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello everyone! Yes, I know I didn't update yesterday and I do ****apologize for that but there is a reason for that. On the last chapter I got a very rude review. I don't know who what was because they were a guest. So, if you are reading this, please stop reading this story. No one is forcing you to read my stories. The person basically bashed me for having an imagination. I can write anyway I like. That's why this is called FANFICTION! Just a note to everyone, if you read this and you don't like it, please stop reading it, because no one is forcing you to and if you do leave a review, please if you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all. Thank you. **

**As for this chapter, it is long and I hope you like it. I think I made it longer because I didn't update yesterday. But it's not as long as the last chapter. Ok, enough rambling. Again please be nice when reviewing. I mean I do accept constructive criticism, but the last review was just plain mean. And sometimes, what people write I take to heart (but this one I didn't. luckily) and if you don't want someone telling you that, then don't do it to me. Please! Thank you. **

**Now sit back, relax, and enjoy.  
**

The next day, Blaine and Kurt packed to go on their mini vacation. They were worried about the girls and how Elizabeth would do with Klaine, but they knew Carole and Burt were there in case she needed help. As they were packing, Lily came in to their room.

"Daddies, what are you doing?" Lily asked.

Blaine turned around to face her and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Daddy and I are going on a mini vacation for a couple of days and you're going to stay here with grandma and grandpa." he explained.

"Are Elizabeth and Klaine staying too?" she asked.

"Yes sweetheart. They're staying here with you. So if Elizabeth needs help, I want you to help without complaints." he said sternly. "Do you understand?" he asked.

Lily nodded. "Yes papa."

Blaine kissed her head. "Good. Now go downstairs and see if grandma needs help baking cookies." Blaine urged, and Lily quickly went downstairs.

Kurt closed his suitcase and lifted off the bed.

"Ok, I think I'm ready to go. How about you?" he asked.

Blaine turned back around to look in his suitcase. "Yeah. I think I've got everything." he said unsure and Kurt noticed.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." he then closed his suitcase and put in on the floor next to Kurt's. "Let's go."

Kurt smiled, and they pulled their suitcases down the hallway and carried them down the stairs.

"Are you boys leaving?" Burt asked, as he saw them come downstairs.

"Yeah. We'll see you in a couple of days." Kurt stated.

"Have fun. And don't worry about the girls or Klaine. They'll all be fine. We do have some experience." Burt teased and Blaine smiled.

Elizabeth came down the stairs to see her parents leaving. "Bye dads. Have fun." she said, giving them each a hug and a kiss.

"Thanks Lizzie. We will." Blaine stated. "Be good for grandma and grandpa. They're here if you need help and if you really need us, we're just a phone call away." he explained.

"Thanks papa. And don't worry. Nothing's going to happen while you're gone." Lizzie told them reassuringly.

"Ok, we'll see you later." said Kurt, waving to Carole and Lily who were busy in the kitchen.

"Bye boys. Have fun." Carole shouted.

"Let's go." Kurt stated and he and Blaine pulled their suitcases outside and went on their way.

It took a little more than an hour for Blaine and Kurt to get to the lodge in the mountains. They filled their time while driving, talking about whatever was on their minds and singing along to radio.

When they got to lodge, they checked in and went to their room.

When they walked in, they looked around at the how big a room they had. Blaine took his and Kurt's suitcases and put them in the bedroom.

"Blaine they're having a New Year's party tonight." said Kurt, from the living room.

Blaine came out and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "Now that we're alone for two days, what do you want to do?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear seductively. Kurt felt shivers run up and down his spine. Blaine's seductive voice could still do that to him after all these years. He turned around in Blaine's arms.

"I thought that we could go to dinner and then maybe that New Year's party, but I think now, I just want to stay here with you." he smiled and Blaine kissed him on the lips.

"Good answer." Blaine whispered in the kiss.

Back at the Hummel-Hudson house, Lily was enjoying baking with Carole, and Elizabeth was looking through old photo albums with Burt, while Klaine was sleeping.

"You look so happy grandpa." Elizabeth admitted, as she saw a picture of Burt and Carole's wedding.

"I was and still am." Burt replied, giving Carole a wink and she blushed.

"Is that the whole glee club?" Lizzie asked.

Burt nodded.

"Where's papa?" she asked.

"That was before he came to McKinley. After the wedding your dad transferred to Dalton for a while because he was having problems with bullies. But after a while at Dalton, he started to miss his friends, so he transferred back." Burt started to explain. "Then at the beginning of your dad's senior year, your papa transferred to McKinley to be with him. They never told you this story?" he asked.

"I don't think so. Maybe they did but I can't remember right now." Elizabeth admitted, laughing.

"Do you have any pictures of us grandpa?" Lily asked, running in and jumping on Burt's lap.

"I'm sure we have a few pictures around here." Burt admitted and moved Lily over, so he could get another album off the shelf. He came back and sat down.

Before they got to look in the album, they heard crying coming from upstairs. Elizabeth sighed and started to get up, but Carole stopped her.

"You stay there Lizzie. I'll go get him." Carole insisted.

"No, it's ok grandma. I don't want to bother you and he's probably hungry." Elizabeth admitted, and went up the stairs.

Elizabeth opened the door to the bedroom and heard crying coming from the her son who was lying in the port-a-crib. She walked over and looked in.

"What's the matter baby?" she cooed. "Are you hungry or do you just want out?"

Klaine just kept crying. Elizabeth gently picked him up and went over to the bed. "Ok, I know you're hungry. But let's go eat downstairs, that way I can look at old pictures while you eat." she grabbed a blanket and carried Klaine downstairs.

"I thought I would feed Klaine down here. That way I could continue looking at pictures and take care of him at the same time." Elizabeth insisted.

"I think that's a great idea Lizzie." Burt replied.

Elizabeth sat back down on the couch next Burt. She covered herself up and started to feed Klaine.

The rest of the day went by and soon it was 8:00. Elizabeth was putting Klaine down for the night and hoped he would sleep the whole night.

"Are you going to stay up until midnight with us?" Lily asked, as she came into the room.

"Let's go downstairs." Lizzie whispered, and they went out of the room and went down to the living room.

"So, are you going to stay up with us? You usually do when we're at home." Lily informed.

"I don't know if I'll stay up until midnight, but I'll try." Elizabeth replied.

"Cool. Let's go play a game with grandma and grandpa." Lily insisted, and ran into the kitchen.

"Grandma. Grandpa. Let's all play a game." Lily insisted.

"What game do you want to play?" Burt asked.

"How about we play UNO?" Elizabeth suggested.

Lily looked at her older sister. "UNO? That's what you want to play on New Year's eve?" Lily asked, disapprovingly.

"Yeah. Why not?" Lizzie asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could play charades or pictionary. Something where we could be on teams." Lily informed.

"Lily, there's only four of us. I don't think it would be much fun with only four people." Elizabeth admitted.

Lily sighed. "Fine. We'll play UNO." she sulked, and went to get the cards from the hall closet.

After they had played several games of UNO, Carole and Burt decided that they should start watching tv so they could watch the ball drop.

"I wish we could really be there to see the ball drop." Lily stated.

"Lily, you know dads won't let us. It's always too crowded. Maybe you can go someday when you're older." Elizabeth suggested.

"I know. But I mean we live in New York. We should be able to go there every year." Lily added.

Carole rubbed her shoulders comfortingly. "I know honey."

As they were watching tv, Elizabeth's phone buzzed. She looked down at it and saw that she had a text message.

"Sorry. I'll be back in a minute." she said, as she got up and went into the kitchen to see who had texted her. She opened the text message and smiled. It was from Carly.

_Hey Lizzie,_

_I know you are out of town, but I just thought I would send you a quick text and tell you Happy New Year. From me and Josh. Can't wait until you get home, so I can meet your little bundle of joy. Call me when you get back.-Carly _

Elizabeth was glad Carly had sent her a text and couldn't wait to introduce Klaine to her and Josh. She quickly sent back a text.

_Hey Carly,_

_Thanks for thinking of me. Happy New Year to you too. Tell Josh I said Happy New Year. We should be back in a couple of days. I will definitely call you so you can meet Klaine. He needs to meet his aunt Carly. Talk to you later.-Liz_

Once she had sent her text, she went back into the living room to watch the ball drop. But before she could get comfortable, she heard Klaine crying.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get him?" Carole asked again.

"I appreciate you trying to help grandma, I really do. But it seems like every time he wakes up, he's hungry. And I'm not ready to give him a bottle." Elizabeth admitted.

Carole nodded. "I understand honey. I just want you to know that I'm here if you need anything." she reassured Elizabeth.

Lizzie nodded. "I know. Thank you." she replied and went upstairs to take care of the crying baby.

"Don't feel too bad grandma. She doesn't even like dad or papa helping her." Lily admitted. "She's trying to do everything on her own. She said she's trying to be as independent as possible."

Carole smiled. "Come here Lily." she opened her arms for her granddaughter. Lily gave Carole a nice warm hug.

It was almost midnight and Elizabeth hadn't come back down from taking care of Klaine. Carole was getting worried.

"Maybe I should go check on her." Carole suggested.

"I'm sure she's fine." Burt reassured his wife.

"I'm sure she's fine too, but I just want to make sure." she declared, and got up from her chair and went upstairs. When she got to Finn's old bedroom, the door was opened, but he light was off. She quietly walked over and looked in the room. She saw that Elizabeth was sleeping on the bed and Klaine was quietly sleeping in the port-a-crib. Carole, quietly went in and covered Elizabeth with a blanket and then closed the door on her way out.

She went back downstairs and sat down next to Burt.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"They were both sleeping." Carole replied. "I went in and covered Lizzie and closed the door. She left it opened. I didn't want her to wake up from the noise coming from down here."

Burt nodded and kissed his wife. "You're a very good grandmother and great-grandmother."

Carole smiled and kissed him back.

"Grandma. Grandpa. It's almost midnight." Lily exclaimed.

They watched the tv as it counted down.

"5...4...3...2...1...Happy New Year!" they all said in unison. Burt and Carole kissed and then they hugged and kissed Lily.

"Happy New Year Lily." said Burt and Carole.

"Happy New Year grandma. Happy New Year grandpa." Lily replied, smiling. "I hope daddy and papa are enjoying their New Year's."

"I'm sure they are honey." said Carole.

**I hope you liked my long chapter. And please be nice when reviewing and also follow and favorite. Thanks so much.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	31. Chapter 31

**Yeah. I updated today. Hooray for me. This chapter isn't very long, but I think that's because I wanted to put more in the next chapter and hopefully I will update again tonight or if not then tomorrow. For those of you who reviewed the last chapter. Thank you for listening to me. And I got another review from another guest, but not the same one. I just wanted to tell that person whoever you are. Thank you for giving me that advice. I appreciated it and I will keep everything you said in mind. Again, if you do review, please be nice. Thank you and don't forget to follow and favorite. Thanks again and enjoy.**

A couple of days later, Kurt and Blaine had returned back to Carole and Burt's house and the next day they were leaving.

"Are we going to get to see everyone before we leave?" Lily asked Kurt and Blaine, as they were finishing breakfast.

"I already talked to everyone the other day. They said they were wanted to meet at Breadstix before you left." Carole admitted.

"Thanks Carole." said Kurt. "Let's finish up. I don't want to leave too late and hit traffic."

They all finished their breakfast and began to load the car.

"Thanks for everything dad." said Kurt, giving his dad a hug.

"You're welcome son." Burt replied. " Next time, don't wait so long to visit."  
"Ok, we won't." Kurt replied.

Everyone took turns hugging Carole and Burt goodbye and then got in the car and headed to Breadstix.

When they pulled up to the restaurant, Blaine looked over at Kurt. "We really should plan these get togethers more often." Blaine admitted.

"I know, but let's make the most of it while we're all here." Kurt insisted and Blaine smiled. They all got out of the car and went inside.

Santana, Brittany, and Rachel were sitting at booth with Elizabeth and Blaine. Puck was currently holding Klaine.

"When are you girls coming to New York?" Blaine asked Santana and Brittany.

"Well, we were thinking sometime in the next few weeks." Santana admitted.

"We can take you to see aunt Rachel's show." Lily suggested.

"That would be fun." said Brittany.

"We'll have to think about and we'll let you know." Santana replied.

While chatting with everyone, Elizabeth's phone buzzed. She looked at it and saw she got a text message. Blaine noticed this.

"Put it away." he scolded.

"Let me just see who it is first." Elizabeth stated.

"You can look at your phone later. Right now you're busy." Blaine reprimanded.

Elizabeth sighed, and put her phone away. "I'm going to go talk to Artie and Mike." she said.

Blaine nodded and Elizabeth got up and went over to where Artie and Mike were sitting.

"Hey Elizabeth." said Artie.

"How are you doing?" Mike asked.

"I'm good. I just wanted to come over and say hi. I know I haven't gotten to talk to you in a while and I'm sorry about that." Elizabeth started.

They both shook their heads. "It's ok. We all know you're busy." Mike admitted.

Puck then came over with a crying baby in his arms. "Lizzie, I think this little dude wants his mommy." he admitted, handing over Klaine. She happily took him in her arms.

"Thanks Puck." she said, and felt his bottom. "I think he needs a diaper change. I'll be right back." she said, and got up, went over to get the diaper bag and went into the bathroom.

"Were you getting tired of uncle Puck holding you?" she cooed as she changed Klaine's diaper. He eventually stopped crying. "I want you to get real tired, so when we go in the car, you'll sleep." She finished changing Klaine, and lifted him off the changing table. Before she went out of the bathroom, she thought she could check her phone really quickly. She found she had gotten a text from Jillian.

_Hi Elizabeth,_

_Thought I would say hi and hope you and your family had a good holiday and I hope Klaine had a good time too. When you get a chance I would love to see you two again. Hopefully on a regular basis. Please give me a call when it would be a good day for us to get together.-Jillian aka grandma_

Elizabeth smiled at how Jillian called herself grandma. She didn't respond to her text right away. She thought she would wait until they got home to talk to her. She put her phone away and went back out to the restaurant.

"I'm back." Elizabeth said, as she sat down again with Mike and Artie, who were now joined by Tina and Artie's wife Betty.

"Elizabeth, have you met my wife Betty?" Artie asked.

"I think so, but I'm not sure that I remember." Elizabeth replied. She looked over at Betty. "It's nice to meet you Betty."

"Nice to meet you too." said Betty. "You're baby is really cute."

"Thanks. His name's Klaine. It's a combination of my dad's names." she explained.

"That is so cute." Betty responded.

Klaine started crying again and Elizabeth sighed. "I just changed you." she stated.

"Maybe he's hungry." Tina suggested.

"He might be, but if I feed him now, he's going to fall asleep and he might not sleep while we're in the car." Elizabeth admitted.

"Do you mind if I try to get him to stop crying?" asked Betty.

Elizabeth was hesitant. "I don't know. He can sometimes be hard to soothe."

"Just give her a chance Lizzie." Tina pushed.

Elizabeth glared at Tina. "I don't know. Maybe I should just feed him."

Betty nodded.

Elizabeth got up and went into the back. She covered herself and started to feed Klaine. Blaine noticed his daughter by herself, and decided to go talk to her.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. It's just that when Klaine started to cry, Artie's wife wanted to hold him. I told her he can be hard to soothe sometimes, but Tina was pushing me for her to hold him." she explained.

"Hey, it's ok. I'll go over there and talk to them." Blaine said, starting to get up, but Lizzie stopped him.

"No, you don't have to do that. It's fine." she admitted. "When are we leaving?"

Blaine looked at his watch. "I think we should leave soon. I'll go tell your dad we should get going."

Elizabeth nodded. "Thanks dad." she said, and she felt Klaine move under the blanket and started to cry. She covered herself back up and removed the blanket.

"You didn't eat that much baby boy." she cooed.

"Maybe he's tired." Blaine suggested.

"Maybe. Can we please go? I want him to be able to sleep in the car." Elizabeth insisted.

"Yeah. Let's get ready to go." Blaine said, as he got up and went to find Kurt.

"Kurt, let's get going. Lizzie wants Klaine to be able to sleep in the car. So I think we should get going." Blaine admitted.

Kurt nodded. "Let's just say goodbye to everyone real quick."

They all took turns saying goodbye to the former Warblers and New Directions and then went out to the car and headed home.

**I hope you liked this chapter. And if you noticed I put Ms. Pillsbury's niece in there, yes I made her Artie's wife and not Kitty because I thought Artie and Betty were really cute together. Just thought I should put that out there. Ok, please review, follow and favorite. Thanks a million and I will see you next time.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	32. Chapter 32

**Yeah! I got this up today! Sorry that I didn't update yesterday. Time got away from me and then when I wanted to type, it was too late. So yeah, sorry about that. But to say how sorry I am, here is a very long chapter! Yes, I know I put a song in here that was from the show, but you know what, I don't care! I love the songs they sing, therefore that's why I watch the show and buy the songs. Ok, I hope you enjoy this update and please don't forget what I always ask you to do, which is to review (nicely), follow, and favorite. Thanks a bunch. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy. Oh, and I don't own anything you recognize. Just thought I would put that out there. enjoy :)**

A few days after returning home from Ohio, they Hummel-Adnerson family got back to their daily routine. Blaine and Kurt had returned to work, Lily had gone back to school, and Elizabeth was left at home taking care of Klaine. She wasn't going back to school until the beginning of February.

While sitting on the couch, watching Klaine sleep in his swing, Elizabeth was getting bored. She thought of calling or texting Carly, but she knew she was still in school, so she would have to wait until later to talk to her. She took out her phone and scrolled through her contacts and text messages. Elizabeth then remembered that Jillian had texted her while they were in Ohio and she hadn't replied to her yet. She thought that she should send Jillian a quick text before Klaine woke up.

_Jillian,_

_Sorry I didn't get back to you sooner. We were away and just got back a few days ago. We are still getting back into our daily routine. We had a great holiday. I hope you did too. I would also like it if we got together more often too. I know it's too late today, but maybe some other time. Right now, I'm free any day. I don't go back to school for another month. When I do, I will be very busy. Talk to you soon.-Liz_

After she had sent the text message, her phone dinged, indicating she had a new message.

_Hey Liz,_

_I hope you had fun on your break. Let me know when Josh and I can meet the newest addition. Love ya girl-Carly_

Elizabeth smiled. She could use some company. So she thought that Carly and Josh could come over before her dads and sister got home.

_Hey Carly,_

_If you are not busy after school, I would love to see you and Josh. I am SO bored. I know, how can I be bored with a newborn? You'd be surprised. Ok, call or text me back and let me know what you are going to do.-Liz_

While waiting for Jillian and Carly to reply, Klaine started to wake up. Elizabeth got up from the couch, and went over to the swing and lifted him out and put him over her shoulder and started to walk around with him.

"Shh. Shh. It's ok. You can go back to sleep." Elizabeth cooed, and continued to walk around the living room.

While trying to get Klaine to calm down, her phone buzzed. She took it out of her pocket and looked at who messaged her.

_Hey girl,_

_If you are up to visitors, we'll be by after school. Can't wait to see you.-Carly_

Elizabeth smiled and quickly texted Carly back.

_Carly,_

_See you after school.-Liz_

She then put her phone on the table by the couch, and sat down with Klaine. Since he wasn't going to go back to sleep now, she thought that he might be hungry.

"Ok, I'll feed you." Elizabeth cooed, and started to feed a hungry baby. As soon, as Klaine started to eat, he was very content. While she was feeding him, the phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi Liz. How's everything going?" Blaine asked.

"Hi papa. Everything's fine. I'm feeding Klaine right now and Carly texted me before and she and Josh are going to come over after school." Elizabeth explained.

"Ok, but don't have them stay too late." Blaine warned.

Elizabeth sighed. "Don't worry. They won't stay too long."

"I might be home a little later than usual, but daddy should be home regular time." he informed.

"Ok. I'll see you later then." she said.

"Don't forget, you can call either of us if you need anything." he reminded.

"I know. I'll see you later. Love you papa." she said and hung up.

After hanging up, Elizabeth's phone buzzed again and it was a text from Jillian.

_Lizzie,_

_I am glad you had a good time. I would love to see you today too, but I am not getting off work until late. Maybe tomorrow?-Jillian_

Elizabeth had to think for a minute. Would tomorrow be a good day for Jillian to come and she her and her grandson? She quickly replied.

_Jillian,_

_Tomorrow sounds good. You can come over around 12:00. See you then.-Liz_

After she replied to Jillian, she looked down at Klaine, who was still eating. She traced his small face with the tip of her finger.

"You're going to meet Carly and Josh today." she whispered. "Are you excited? They are going to love you so much." Elizabeth leaned her head back on the couch, and closed her eyes. It was very tiring taking care of a newborn, especially when you were only 16.

The doorbell started to ring, and Elizabeth opened her eyes. She looked at the clock on top of the tv. It was 2:30 and that meant Carly and Josh were here. She looked down at Klaine, and lifted him over her shoulder and went to answer the door.

"Hey Lizzie!" Carly exclaimed.

"Hi! Come on in." Elizabeth greeted them and led them inside.

"How are you doing?" Josh asked.

"I'm good." she replied. "I must have fallen asleep while I was Klaine, because I didn't realize what time it was."

"Klaine?" Carly asked. "That means you had a boy?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes Carly, I had a boy."

"How did you come up with the name Klaine?" Josh asked, as they all sat down in the living room.

"Well, I knew that Jillian would've loved it if I named him after Matt, but after what he did, there was absolutely no way I was letting his name live on." Elizabeth started. "So I thought about the two people I loved the most and who had helped me out through the whole pregnancy. My dads. So Klaine is a combination of Kurt and Blaine and his middle name is the place that they met, Dalton. So I would like you to meet Klaine Dalton Hummel-Anderson." she finished, maneuvering Klaine in her arms, so Carly and Josh could get a better look at him.

"Aww, he's so cute." Carly squealed.

"He looks like you Liz." Josh commented.

"I feel bed for him, because he has mine and papa's hair." Elizabeth laughed.

"But he looks so cute with those curls." Carly noted.

"He does, but I told my papa that he isn't allowed to use hair gel." Elizabeth teased and they all laughed.

The three of them talked for a while and before they knew it, Kurt had come in with Lily.

"Hi Carly!" squealed Lily.

"Hey Lily." she replied. "I don't think you met my boyfriend, this is Josh." she introduced.

"Hi Lily." he smiled.

Kurt walked up behind Lily. "Hi Carly, Josh. It's nice to see you two again."

"You too Mr. Hummel-Anderson." Carly stated.

"How was your day Lizzie?" Kurt asked.

"Good. Carly and Josh came over after school, and we kind of lost track of time." Lizzie admitted.

"That's fine." Kurt waved.

"Papa, called and he said he needed to stay later." Elizabeth admitted.

"Yeah he called me before." Kurt replied.

Carly and Josh stood up. "We better get going." said Carly.

Elizabeth's eyes went wide. "Oh, no it's ok. You can stay longer if you want." she pleaded.

"Actually we really do need to get going." stated Josh.

"Well it was nice seeing you again." Kurt said. "Stop by again. I'm sure Elizabeth would like to see you more often." Kurt smiled, and went in the kitchen to get dinner ready.

"We will." Carly and Josh said in unison.

Elizabeth got up and hugged her friends. "I'll see you guys later." she said softly.

"Hey, it's ok. Do you want me to stop by tomorrow?" Carly asked and Elizabeth shook her head.

"No it's ok. Actually, Jillian is supposed to stop by tomorrow." Elizabeth admitted.

"Oh, ok." Carly stated. "Look, I'll come by another time. I promise." Elizabeth nodded. "I know. It's just that, I miss seeing my friends. You know?" she asked, with tears welling up in her eyes.  
"Hey maybe I can find a nice guy for you?" Carly suggested.

Elizabeth laughed. "Yeah right. No guy wants to go out with a girl who just had a baby."

"Hey you don't know that." Josh declared.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Believe me. No guy wants someone who's already tied down."

"Well you don't know until you try." Carly reminded.

Josh grabbed Carly's hand. "Come on, we should go."

Carly nodded. "Look, I'll call you later in the week. Ok?"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "Yeah ok. Just don't forget about me."

"I won't." Carly promised, and then she and Josh left.

Elizabeth walked into the kitchen, where Kurt was standing over the stove. She sat down at the table, and place Klaine over her shoulder, to try to get him to burp.

"So, did you have fun with your friends?" Kurt asked.

Elizabeth wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Kurt noticed this and moved over to her.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"It's just that, now that I have Klaine, no one's going to want to go out with me." she cried.

Kurt wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh. Shh. It's ok. You never know. There are a lot of guys out there that don't care if you're a mom or not." He explained.

"It's just that, I don't want to meet a guy who can't get along with Klaine." she sobbed.

"Don't worry about that now. You never know what the future holds. You could meet a nice guy, and him and Klaine could get along great. You never know." Kurt reminded her.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath. "Thanks dad. I need to go upstairs and get Klaine ready for bed."

Kurt smiled, and kissed her head. "You're welcome. I love you."

"I love you too." she said, and got up from the table and headed upstairs.

A while later, Elizabeth came back downstairs.

"Where's Klaine?" Lily asked.

"He's sleeping." Lizzie answered.

"Are you girls ready for dinner?" Kurt asked.

"Yes." they said in unison, and they all sat down for dinner.

"When's papa coming home?" Lily asked.

"I'm not sure. But he should be home soon." Kurt admitted.

They finished dinner, without Blaine, and Lily went to take a shower, while Elizabeth helped Kurt with the dishes.

"I heard you say that Jillian's coming over tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, she had texted me while we were away, but I didn't get a chance to get back to her until today. She said she wanted to get together with me and Klaine, so I said we would like that. She then said she could come over tomorrow and I told her to come over around 12:30." Elizabeth explained, handing Kurt a casserole dish.

"That's great honey. I'm really glad you are giving Jillian a second chance." Kurt praised.

"Thanks dad. I'm going to go upstairs and get ready for bed." she stated, and handed Kurt the last of the dishes, and went upstairs.

Kurt was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine, when he heard the door open.

"Hello?" Blaine exclaimed.

"Shh. The kids are sleeping." Kurt warned.

"Sorry." Blaine whispered. He walked over to Kurt and gave him a kiss. "Sorry I'm home so late."

"That's ok. I saved some dinner for you. It's in the fridge if you want it. Just put in the microwave for a few seconds." Kurt told him.

"Thanks. I'll eat it later. I'm just really tired." Blaine said, leaning against Kurt.

"Why are you home so late?" Kurt asked.

"We had a problem at the recording studio. Things weren't working right, and something happened where we lost power for about an hour, so we could do anything. It eventually came back on, but we all had to stay late to get some of the songs finished." Blaine explained.

"Wow. Sounds like you had a busy day." Kurt exclaimed.

"Yeah I did. But enough about me. How was your day? And how were the kids?" Blaine asked, as he started to close his eyes.

"Well, I just sat in a lot of meetings today, so it was kind of boring today." Kurt started and they both laughed. "After work, I picked up Lily, and when I got home, Elizabeth's friends, Carly and Josh were here."

"Yeah, she told me they were coming over." Blaine stated.

"Yeah they were here for a while. But that's ok, they were just talking and catching up." Kurt continued.

"That's good." said Blaine, with a yawn.

"Did Elizabeth tell you that Jillian's coming over tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head against Kurt's shoulder.

"Yeah, well apparently she texted Lizzie while we were away. She wants to get together, and Lizzie said ok." Kurt finished.

Blaine let out another yawn. "Kurt, if Lizzie wants to let Jillian into her and Klaine's life, that's up to her. We can't stop her."

"I know. I'm glad she's giving Jillian a second chance and letting her get to know Klaine." Kurt said, trying to sound happy about the situation. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and tried pulling him off the couch.

"Come on you." Kurt said, pulling Blaine up.

"No, I'm too tired to walk up the stairs." Blaine complained.

"Fine, if you don't go upstairs, then I won't give you a massage." Kurt teased.

Blaine instantly jumped off the couch and followed Kurt to their room.

They checked on the girls and Klaine, before going into their bedroom for the night. They both got changed and did their moisturizing routine together. They then got under the covers. Blaine laid down across Kurt's lap, so he could get his back massage.

Kurt started rubbing his hands across his husband's tan back.

After giving Blaine a nice long massage, they both went to sleep.

It wasn't long before they heard Klaine crying. They both thought that he would either go back to sleep or Elizabeth would soon hear him and she would take care of him. After about 20 mins of crying, Blaine got out of bed and opened the door to the nursery, but he didn't see Elizabeth taking care of him. Blaine didn't want Klaine to continue crying and being upset, so he went over to the crib and gently picked him up.

"Hey. Why are you crying little man?" he asked, but Klaine didn't stop.

Blaine thought he needed to be feed, but then he thought he was just over tired. So he started to walk around the room with him, bouncing him lightly. "Shh. Shh. You're ok. Grandpa's here. You don't need to cry anymore." he soothed. "You want me to sing you a lullaby?" Blaine thought of all the songs that Klaine might like so he could get back to sleep. Then he came up with the perfect one.

_I walked across an empty land _

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand _

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone? _

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on _

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in _

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_I came across a fallen tree _

_I felt the branches of it looking at me _

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on _

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go _

_Talk about it somewhere only we know? _

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know? _

_Somewhere only we know_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone? _

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on _

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in _

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know? _

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go? So why don't we go?_

_Oh, this could be the end of everything _

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know? _

_Somewhere only we know _

_Somewhere only we know_

When Blaine was finished singing, he looked down at his grandson, who had fallen asleep in his arms. He gently placed him back in his crib and went out of the nursery, closing the door quietly. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Elizabeth standing there. "Elizabeth. You scared me. What are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"I was just watching you sing to your grandson." Elizabeth smiled.

"Yeah, well." Blaine blushed. "He was crying for a while, and I didn't know if you were in there or you were letting him try and calm himself down, so I decided to go see if would settle for me." Blaine started. "I tried walking around the room with him, bouncing him in my arms. When that didn't work, I thought of a song that he might like. And hey, it worked."

"Yeah, he loves music." Elizabeth admitted. "Sorry that I didn't get him. I was down in the kitchen and then I had to go to the bathroom. I was going to get him right when I came out, but I saw that you were already singing to him and I didn't want to interrupt you."

Blaine shook his head. "It's ok. You could have come in. Are you ok? What were you doing in the kitchen?"

"Oh, I needed to get a glass of water. I forgot to pour myself one before I went to bed." Elizabeth explained.

Blaine nodded. "Well you better get back to bed. I'm sure my singing can only last for so long." he teased.

"Ok, good night papa." she said, giving Blaine a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine stated, kissing her back, and they went back to their separate rooms to go back to sleep.

**So, what did you guys think? Hope you liked it. Don't worry I will put in more characters in the upcoming chapters. And maybe some drama. Maybe. He he he. Ok, review, follow and favorite please. Thank you so very much. See you next time!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	33. Chapter 33

**What's up my fanfiction readers? Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I worked all day and I went to bed early. It's tiring working with little kids all day. LOL. Yeah I love it ****though. Anyways, here is a long chapter for your reading pleasure. I hope to read some very nice reviews on this chapter. I hope you like it. And please don't forget to follow and favorite. Thanks so much. Enjoy.**

**Also, I don't not own anything you recognize. Thanks.**

The next morning, Elizabeth got up early, so she could take a shower before she took care of Klaine. While she was showering, everyone else in the house got up and got ready for the day. Elizabeth came out of the bathroom and went into the nursery to feed Klaine.

Before going downstairs for breakfast, Lily stopped at the nursery and peeked in.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

Elizabeth turned her head to face her sister and smiled. "Sure. Come on in." she waved her hand to enter. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to say good morning to you and see how the baby was doing." Lily asked.

"Well, good morning." Elizabeth smiled. "And Klaine is doing great, he just gets really hungry in the mornings."

"Does it hurt?" Lily asked.

"Does what hurt?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"Feeding him?" Lily explained.

"Sometimes. But I'd rather feed him like this then feeding him formula. This is supposed to be more healthy and it's a bonding time for mom and baby. So that's good too." Elizabeth explained.

"You know I'm really proud of you Liz." Lily admitted. "When you found out you were pregnant, you didn't wait until it was too late to tell dad and papa. You didn't get an abortion, just because you made a mistake, you decided to keep your baby. And you stood up for yourself when you were in trouble." Lily finished.

Elizabeth looked down. Tears beginning to fall.

"I don't know if I could do everything you've done or are doing." Lily added. "But I'm really glad you are doing what's best for you and your baby." she then hugged her sister and walked out.

Tears finally reached Elizabeth's face, when her sister had left the room.

"She really admires you. You know that?" Blaine asked.

Elizabeth looked up and saw both of her fathers standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" she sniffed.

"Long enough." Kurt laughed. "We also think the same things she mentioned."

"I wish you didn't." she said flatly.

"Why not? You are a very strong young lady." Blaine confessed.

"But I'm not. I'm just some girl that was too stupid to remind her boyfriend to use a condom. If he did then none of things that happened this past year would of ever happened." Elizabeth cried.

"Hey, don't you dare think that." Blaine scolded. "Yes you made a mistake, but that doesn't make you stupid."

"And if you had used a condom or were on birth control, you wouldn't have the amazing little boy you are holding in you arms right now." Kurt added, and Elizabeth smiled slightly.

"I know that sometimes you think that, but you really shouldn't." Blaine reminded.

"I know. But I just don't want Lily looking up to me like that just because I got pregnant. I don't want her going through the things I went through and am going through." Elizabeth confessed.

"Don't worry. She won't. Not with you as her sister." Kurt admitted.

"Ok, enough of feeling sorry for yourself." Blaine said, clapping his hands. "Do you want us to be here when Jillian comes over?"

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that." said Elizabeth. "I think I can handle it on my own. But thank you."

"Ok. Now, how about breakfast?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." she said, and Kurt and Blaine left the room and went down to the kitchen.

That afternoon, while Elizabeth was making herself lunch, the doorbell rang. She looked at the clock on the oven, and saw it was almost 12:30, so that it must be Jillian. She looked over in the living room and saw that Klaine was sleeping in his baby swing, so she went to open the door.

"Hi Elizabeth!" squealed Jillian.

Elizabeth smiled back. "Hi Jillian. Come on in." she said, letting her inside.

"I brought some things for you and my new grandson." she admitted.

"Thank you. But you didn't have to." Elizabeth confessed.

Jillian shook her head. "Of course I didn't have to honey, but I wanted to." she then handed Elizabeth a large gift basket and two bags filled with baby items.

"Well, why don't you come into the living room and see your grandson." Elizabeth suggested and they walked in.

Jillian spotted Klaine sleeping in the swing immediately and cooed.

"He's gotten bigger since I saw him a few weeks ago." she commented.

"Really? I don't see it." Elizabeth said. "Maybe it's because I'm constantly looking at him." she laughed.

"How is he sleeping?" Jillian asked.

"He's still waking up a few times in the middle of the night, but I guess it could be worse." Elizabeth teased.

"Well, why don't you open your gifts." Jillian suggested, as she sat down on the couch. Elizabeth sat down next to her and started to open the large gift basket.

"Wow, Jillian. All of this looks wonderful." Elizabeth admitted. The gift basket contained several different nuts, fruits and candies. "You really shouldn't have."

"I know. Consider this an apology for what I tried to do." Jillian confessed.

Elizabeth nodded her thanks.

"Here. This is bag is for Klaine and the other bag is something for the both of you." Jillian said, handing he a bag that was blue and had a bear on it.

Elizabeth reached in the bag and pulled out bottles, bibs, burp cloths, pacifiers, and some onesies.

"Wow. Thank you so much." said Elizabeth and Jillian nodded.

Elizabeth then reached in the second bag. She pulled out some shirts. "I saw these and I thought that you would like them." Jillian admitted. "I hope they're the right size."

Elizabeth looked at the shirts, they were of bands that she liked that she had mentioned to Matt, and Jillian must of overheard.

"Wow. I don't know what to say." she admitted, suddenly feeling tears form in her eyes.

"Wait, there's more." Jillian stated.

Elizabeth reached back in the back and pulled out an envelope.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Open it." Jillian insisted.

Elizabeth opened the envelope and in there was a small coupon book, made by Jillian, along with a letter. She read the letter and saw that it described the coupons in the coupon book. "Wait, are these things you want to do for me?" she asked, confused.

Jillian nodded. "I remembered the idea when Matt was little. He made me a coupon book for mother's day once. I never got to use all the coupons, because he said it expired." she smiled.

Elizabeth looked at some of the coupons. "One free night of babysitting. One meal of my choosing." She looked up at Jillian. "Jillian, I really don't know what to say." she repeated, tears now falling down her face. She then wrapped her arms around Elizabeth.

"It's ok. You don't have to say anything." Jillian admitted. "And don't worry. The coupons never expire." Elizabeth laughed.

"Thank you so much." she choked out. "All of these things you just gave us, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome." Jillian smiled. "And don't worry. I won't try to take your baby away from you. I know what it's like to lose a child, I don't want you to ever go threw that."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. She knew Jillian was being truthful.

"Can I ask you something Jillian?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course sweetheart. You can ask me anything." she admitted.

"Why were going to make me get a DNA test on Klaine?" Elizabeth asked.

Jillian lowered her head. "I think I just wanted something to keep Matt alive. You know what I mean?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah I know. And I want to now let you know that you can come over and visit your grandson whenever you want. But please call first?" she teased.

"Thank you. And yes I'll call first." Jillian replied, as tears were now falling down her face. "All I really want is to get to know my only grandson." she confessed, as she hugged Elizabeth again.

Klaine started to wake up, making his little noises.

"Uh-oh. I think someone's up?" Jillian teased, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand and Elizabeth doing the same thing.

"You want to get him?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Do you want something to eat? I was making myself a sandwich. Do you want one?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Oh, why don't I do that, and you take care of the baby." Jillian insisted, as she went into the kitchen.

Elizabeth watched her for a minute, before getting up to get Klaine.

"Hey little man. Are you ready to get out of there?" she cooed, as she picked him up from the swing. She carried him into the kitchen. "Look who's here Klaine. It's grandma!"

Jillian turned around and saw Elizabeth holding Klaine.

"You know he's a lucky baby." Jillian admitted.

"Why's that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because he has you as mom, has an aunt, two grandpas, and me as a grandma." Jillian divulged.

Elizabeth smiled, and looked at her baby. "Yeah. He is a lucky baby. He also has my uncles, aunt, grandparents and all of my dads friends from their old glee clubs." she laughed.

Jillian set two plates on the table. "Here, eat."

They then sat down and enjoyed their lunch together.

A few hours later, Jillian left. Elizabeth was sad to see her go, but she knew that the would get together again soon.

Elizabeth went up to the nursery to change Klaine's stinky diaper.

While she was upstairs, Blaine, Kurt, and Lily came home.

"Elizabeth? Are you here?" Blaine shouted.

"Upstairs." Elizabeth shouted back.

Lily ran upstairs and into her room to put her things away and then went into the nursery. "Hi Lizzie. Can I hold Klaine? Please?" Lily pleaded.

"Let me just finish changing his diaper and then you can hold him. Why don't go downstairs and I'll be right there?" she suggested to her sister, and Lily nodded, running downstairs.

Elizabeth finished buttoning Klaine's onesie and lifted him up from the changing table.

"Are you ready to see aunt Lily?" she cooed and kissed Klaine on the cheek. She carried him down to the living room and saw that Lily was sitting on the couch, waiting patiently.

"I'm ready." Lily announced.

Elizabeth laughed and rolled her eyes. Lily hadn't been so eager to hold her nephew before, but now she never wanted to be too far from him.

"Ok Lily. Here you go." Elizabeth replied, as she carefully placed Klaine in Lily's waiting arms. "Here, you might need this." she added, handing her a burp cloth and putting it over her shoulder. Just in case he spit up.

"Do you think you could hold him while I do some laundry?" Elizabeth asked.

Lily simply nodded.

"Ok. Let me know if you need me or he starts getting too upset." Elizabeth warned.

"Ok. Don't worry. I'll take good care of my nephew." Lily admitted.

Elizabeth smiled.

She then went back upstairs to get the dirty laundry. She walked back downstairs and into the laundry room and separated her and Klaine's clothes. Once she got the laundry started she went into the kitchen, and poured herself a drink.

"Did Jillian come over?" Kurt asked, and nearly made Elizabeth jump out of her skin.

"Dad, you scared me." she gasped.

"Sorry." Kurt apologized.

"Yeah. Jillian came over and she was really nice. She apologized for everything. And she even gave me a gifts. She gave me a nice large gift basket." Elizabeth explained, and pointed to the gift basket on the counter. "And she gave me some baby items for Klaine, along with some new shirts for me and you know what else she gave me?"

Kurt shook his head.

"A coupon book. Like a free night of babysitting, a meal of my choosing. Things like that. And they don't expire. She said she got the idea that Matt did when he was little." Elizabeth finished.

"I'm glad that you and Jillian are friends. But she really didn't have to go to all that trouble and buy all of those things." Kurt confessed.

"I told her, but she said she wanted to." Elizabeth said, shrugging her shoulders, and taking a sip of her drink.

Kurt just nodded his head. "Well, dinner will be ready soon. Can you set the table please?"

"Sure dad. Where's papa?" she asked.

"He's upstairs taking a shower." Kurt replied.

Elizabeth started to set the table when she heard Klaine getting fussy.

"It's ok. Don't cry. Aunt Lily's here." said Lily, trying to soothe the crying baby.

Elizabeth finished setting the table. Before she could get to Klaine, Blaine came down and relieved Lily.

Elizabeth came in the living room and saw Blaine walking around, trying to get his grandson to stop crying. She just smiled. She loved seeing her family interact with her son.

"I think he's hungry." Elizabeth confessed, and Blaine turned around.

"Yeah. I think you might be right." Blaine admitted, handing him over to Elizabeth.

"I'm going to feed him upstairs. I'll be back down in a few minutes." she stated, and Blaine nodded.

Blaine went into the kitchen and sat down at the table with Kurt and Lily.

"Elizabeth went upstairs to feed Klaine. She'll be down in a few minutes." Blaine informed Kurt.

Kurt nodded and they started to eat their dinner.

**That's it. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll see you next time. So please leave me a nice review to wake up to and follow and favorite. Thanks so much and I'll see you next time.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey everybody! Here is a long chapter for you. I won't be updating anymore tonight so you will have to wait until tomorrow. I know so sad. But I wanted to ask you do please do me a favor. That when you leave a review, if it is to give me advice, please instead, send me a pm and not leave it in a review because I don't want other people to not like me and say bad things because of that review. Thanks. And also I do not want to offend anyone by the stuff I am talking about in this story. If I have I sincerely apologize. I never meant to offend anyone with my writing. I am not a professional writer and I don't claim to be. All of this is coming from my imagination. I am allowed to ****imagine whatever I want and if you don't like what I am writing, then don't read it and please don't leave a nasty review. I appreciate it. Thanks so much. Now I am speeding up time a little bit, because I am kind of getting tired of writing day to day chapters, and I am sure you are tired of reading about that too. LOL. Ok, so here is a long update and I hope you enjoy it. Please don't forget to follow and favorite, and leave a nice review. Thanks so much. Enjoy.**

The next few weeks flew by for Elizabeth, and pretty soon it was time for her to return to school. She was very nervous about going back and leaving Klaine in the daycare. She knew that if he needed anything they would call her out of class. But she was still nervous.

The night before her first day back, she spent preparing Klaine's school diaper bag with plenty of diapers, toys, and extra clothes. She even threw in a couple of the pacifiers that Jillian had bought, in the bag. Elizabeth checked and double checked to make sure she had everything that Klaine would need.

"I think I've got everything ready for you for tomorrow." Elizabeth told Klaine, as if he was listening. He just continued to watch his mobile turn around, and play soft music, while he was in his crib.

Elizabeth leaned over and picked him up. "Are you nervous about tomorrow like mommy is?" she teased. "I hope you're ok while I'm in class." she said nervously.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Kurt declared, as he walked in the nursery.

Elizabeth sighed. "I know. But I'm allowed to be a little nervous." she admitted.

Kurt nodded. "I know your nervous. But I am not letting you quit school." he warned.

"I know, I know. I'm going to graduate. It's just that this is the first time I'm leaving him for a long period of time." she admitted.

"I know. Your papa and I were the same way with you and your sister." Kurt admitted. "When you were little, I had to go back to work first and I ended up calling your papa every hour." he laughed as he reminisced.

"What about when Lily was a baby?" Elizabeth asked.

"Your papa was away for a while when she was a baby because of his recording contract, and he would call not every hour, but every 15 to 20 minutes, just to make sure everything was ok with the both of you." he explained, and they both laughed.

"I don't know if I'm going to check on him that much, but I know I will be outside of the day care door a lot." she teased.

Kurt held out his arms for his grandson and Elizabeth happily obliged. "I want you to know, that just because you're back at school doesn't mean you can stay out late."

"I know. And don't worry. I won't." Elizabeth insisted. "Do you think you could watch him while I take a shower?" she asked.

"Sure, go ahead." said Kurt.

Elizabeth kissed Klaine's cheek and then kissed her dad and went into the bathroom.

Kurt walked Klaine into his and Blaine's bedroom.

"Look what I got?" Kurt sing-songed.

"Oh. It looks like our grandson, but it looks too cute to be him." Blaine teased. He tickled Klaine's tummy and he made a little noise.

"Uh-oh, grandpa Blaine doesn't recognize you." Kurt teased Klaine and kissed his cheek.

Blaine grabbed Klaine from Kurt's arms. "I'm just kidding. I know it's you." Blaine cooed. "Where's Elizabeth?"

"She's taking a shower. She asked if I would watch him and of course I said yes." Kurt admitted. "And where is Lily?"

"She's downstairs, finishing her homework." Blaine explained. "Is Lizzie nervous about tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah. But I think she and Klaine will be fine." Kurt commented.

Blaine and Kurt enjoyed playing with Klaine while Elizabeth was in the shower. Lily came upstairs and was about to go in her room when she heard noises coming from her parents bedroom. The noises sounded like they were cooing over Klaine. She went to investigate.

Lily walked into her parents bedroom and smiled.

"What are you doing to my nephew?" she asked, almost accusingly.

Blaine and Kurt looked up from where they were playing with Klaine on the bed.

"We're playing with him, aunt Lily." Blaine teased.

Lily walked in. She went over to her dads and looked down at Klaine. "Hey baby boy. What are your grandpas doing to you?" she cooed. You could tell Klaine was enjoying the attention, as he tried to smile and join in on the conversation.

Elizabeth was enjoying her time in the shower. It gave her time to think. Think about anything and everything. She thought that she should finish up her shower, since the water was starting to get cold.

She finished up, dried herself, and got into her pajamas. Elizabeth opened the bathroom door and went into the nursery. She noticed that no one was in there, and then she heard laughing coming from her parents bedroom.

Elizabeth smiled, and walked over to the bedroom. She saw her dads and sister baby talking to Klaine. She didn't say anything for a moment. When Klaine started to get fussy, she knew that he was going to need to eat.

"Uh-oh. What happened buddy?" Kurt asked.

"I think it's time for him to go to sleep." Elizabeth announced, as she walked in and over to the bed.

"How long were you standing there?" Lily questioned.

Elizabeth picked Klaine up. "Only a few minutes. I was just enjoying watching you coo over him." she admitted.

"Well, whenever you need us to watch him, don't be afraid to call on us." Lily smiled.

Blaine ran his fingers through her hair.

"Thanks Lily." Elizabeth replied. "Ok, Klaine, say good night to everyone." she cooed, and they all kissed him good night.

Elizabeth took Klaine into the nursery to feed and change him. While she was putting Klaine to bed, her phone buzzed. She knew it could wait, so she ignored it.

"Good night my sweet baby boy." she whispered, as she kissed him good night and placed him gently in his crib. She quietly left his room and closed the door behind her. She went into her room and see who had texted her.

_Hey Lizzie,_

_I know you have to go back to school tomorrow, but I wanted to let you know that there is a guy at school. He just moved here. I think his name is Daniel. He seems nice. I mean, him and Josh seem like they are brothers who were separated at birth. I know you think that no one wants to go out with you but you never know. Let me know if you want me to introduce you to Daniel. He is really cute too. I think he's on of the sports teams, but I'm not sure. I mean he always wears a letterman jacket, but when guys wear those, you never know what sport they play. Ok, I hope you first day back goes well. Call me and let me know everything.-Carly_

Elizabeth sat and thought about the text Carly had just sent. She couldn't help but think that no guy would want to date her now that she was a mom, but then she thought that she didn't know if she really wanted to date anyone after what happened with her last boyfriend. Elizabeth thought she would tell Carly this.

_Hey Carly,_

_Thanks for thinking of me. I am really nervous about tomorrow, but I know I am over stressing it and everything will be just fine. I am glad that Josh has a new best friend, but I don't know if I am or ever will be ready to date again. I mean I don't want to go out with someone for a while and then when they find out about Klaine, they run. And also, I don't know if I want to date anyone after what happened with my last boyfriend. But if you do mention me please do not mention anything about what happened to me or about Klaine. If I do end up meeting him I don't want him to be scared off. I'll call you tomorrow when I get home.-Liz_

Elizabeth looked at her text for a minute before pressing send. She decided to go brush her teeth and say good night to her dads and sister. But before she could, she got a reply.

_Liz,_

_Don't worry. I wouldn't tell anyone about your situation without your permission. I just think you and Daniel would be a cute couple. From what Josh has told me he broke up with his last girlfriend before he moved here. I don't remember where he's from. I think Chicago or someplace near there. Or I could be totally wrong about that. Anyway, he doesn't have a girlfriend right now and he is currently looking for friends to show him around, with him being new to the area and all. That's where Josh and I step in. Josh said that we would go bowling with him this weekend and go to the movies another weekend. You know, fun teenager stuff? Ok, I have to go now. Talk to you later.-Carly_

Elizabeth read over the text and she kept thinking that maybe this Daniel guy wouldn't be that bad. Then again he could be just like Matt. But there was only one way to know. But Elizabeth didn't want to meet him just yet.

_Carly,  
Could you please find out a little more about him for me? Maybe he going out with him won't be so bad? Right? -Liz_

Within a minute she got another text.

_Liz,_

_No problem. I'll find out as much as I can and let you know.-Carly_

Elizabeth smiled at Carly's reply. She then went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. While she was in the bathroom, Lily came in and pushed Elizabeth out of the way.

"Hey." Elizabeth mumbled, with the toothbrush still in her mouth.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Lily confessed.

"Well, I'm brushing my teeth." Elizabeth murmured back.

"I really need to go. You can stay if you want?" Lily stated. Elizabeth turned her nose up and spit out her toothpaste.

"Fine. You win." Elizabeth grumbled, and closed the door behind her.

She went into her parents bedroom. "Good night dad. Good papa." she exclaimed.

Kurt and Blaine turned towards her from where they were sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Good night Lizzie." they said in unison.

She smiled and turned on her heel and went back into her room. She climbed in her bed and closed her eyes.

The next morning, Elizabeth got up earlier then she normally would. She was excited and nervous about returning to school. She quickly got dressed and went into the nursery. Klaine was still sleeping, so she decided to eat breakfast before he woke up.

"Good morning Lizzie." said Blaine, smiling.

"Morning." she replied, sitting down at the table.

"Would you like some cereal?" Kurt asked.

She nodded, and Kurt handed her the box of cereal.

"Where's Klaine?" Lily asked.

"He's still sleeping. I'm going to let him sleep until we need to leave." Elizabeth explained, as she poured the cereal into a bowl and added the milk.

They started to eat their breakfast in a comfortable silence. Elizabeth thought that she should tell her parents what her and Carly had texted about last night.

"Dad, papa. Carly and I were texting last night and she told me that there is this new guy at school. His name's Daniel. He just moved here. Not sure from where, but she said that he and Josh are like long lost brothers." she started and laughed at what she was told about Daniel and Josh.

"Oh. I'm glad that she and Josh are welcoming Daniel to New York." Kurt commented.

"Yeah, and Carly thought that I would like to go out with him." Lizzie continued.

Blaine and Kurt looked up at her from their breakfast.

"Do you want to go out with him?" Blaine asked.

Elizabeth shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, he could be an awesome guy. But he could also be the same as Matt. And I don't think I can go through that again."

Blaine placed his hand on top of hers. "Honey, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I know you don't want to relive that part of your life, but just think if you don't give him a chance, you could miss out on something special."

"Papa's right." Kurt stated. "Just start out slow. If he seems nice when to you, then continue dating. But don't do or say anything until you are sure you want him apart of your life. Because it's not just you he's getting."

"I know dad, he's getting me and Klaine." Elizabeth finished and rolled her eyes.

Kurt nodded. They then heard cries coming from upstairs.

"Sounds like someone's awake." Lily teased.

"Yeah. I better get him ready for his first day of daycare." she insisted.

"Ok, bye Lizzie. I'll see you later." said Lily, giving her sister a hug.

"Bye Lily. I'll see you later." Lizzie replied, and headed upstairs.

Elizabeth went into the nursery. She walked over to the crib and saw that Klaine's face was all red from crying.

"Oh no. What's the matter baby boy?" she cooed, and picked him up. "We're going to school today. You can't cry all day." she wiped his face with a burp cloth and started walking him around the room to get him to calm down. She then sat down with him and began to rock him. He eventually calmed down and she started to feed him.

Blaine came into the room. "Elizabeth. I'm taking your sister to school. I'll see you later." he said softly.

Elizabeth looked up at him. "Ok. I'll see you later. Did dad leave yet?" she asked.

"No, he's going after you leave." Blaine replied.

She nodded. "Ok. Love you papa. I'll see you later."

"Love you too. Have a good day." he said, waving and going back downstairs.

Soon it was time for Elizabeth and Klaine to go to school. She placed Klaine in his carrier and started to cry. "Oh, I know you don't like it in there. I'm sorry." she cooed and picked it up, along with the diaper bag and her backpack. She went downstairs and saw that Kurt was waiting for her.

"Have a good day honey." he said, giving her a kiss goodbye.

"Thanks dad. We'll see you later." she smiled, and went out of the house.

She walked down to the bus stop. Luckily she didn't have to wait long. The bus pulled up and she climbed in. The bus driver helped her put the carrier in the seat next to her and made sure it was in correctly.

Whenever someone came on the bus, they would look at Elizabeth and coo over Klaine and say congratulations to her. That made the bus ride a little bit more enjoyable for her. And it made her less nervous about returning to school.

Once the bus arrived at the school, everyone was getting their babies out and exited the bus. Elizabeth walked into school and was immediately bombarded by girls, asking to see her baby. She didn't mind at first, but after a while she was starting to get tired of it. Elizabeth then made her way to the day care and dropped Klaine off. She didn't want to leave.

"It's ok Elizabeth. He'll be just fine. And if he needs anything we''ll call you out of class right away." said Denise, one of the day care teachers, reassuringly.

Elizabeth sighed. "I know. You're right." she said trying to convince herself everything really would be ok and nothing would happen to her baby. She took Klaine out of the carrier and held him close for an extra minute. "I love you so much sweet baby boy. Be good and mommy will see you later. I promise." she cooed. She kissed him on the both cheeks and reluctantly handed him over to Denise. Once she saw that Klaine was in good hands, she went to her first class.

The day seemed to go by extra slowly for Elizabeth. Her morning classes went by and then she went to lunch. Before lunch was over, she went to check on Klaine.

"He's doing great." Denise reassured Elizabeth, handing Klaine over.

"That's good to hear." Elizabeth stated, as she planted kissed all over his tiny face. "I'm just going to feed him before I go to my afternoon classes." she admitted and Denise nodded.

Once Klaine was fed, Elizabeth had to go back to class.

"Bye baby. Mommy loves you so much. And the next time I see you, we'll be going home." she singed, and handed him back to Denise, who smiled and waved to Elizabeth, who walked out of the door and headed to her next class.

While in her last class of the day, Elizabeth was more then ready to leave. She couldn't concentrate any longer. All she kept staring at was the clock on top of the board. She thought that she could mentally will it to go faster, but had no luck.

Soon the final bell rang and Elizabeth nearly jumped out of her seat and ran out of the door. She entered the day care door and found Klaine playing in a baby bouncer. She knelt down in front of him.

"Hey. Guess what? It's time to go home?" she cooed. "You ready?"

"He did great Elizabeth." Denise proclaimed.

"I'm glad." Elizabeth replied. "Let's get you home." she said, and unbuckled him out of the bouncer. She held him for a few minutes, before placing him in the carrier, which he wasn't too happy about.

"I know you don't like it in there. But you need to be safe while we're on the bus." she said, and carried him and everything out to the bus. When the bus started down the road, Klaine fell asleep in his carrier. Elizabeth just watched him sleep.

"He's so cute." said Cathy, one of the girls on the bus, leaning over to talk to Elizabeth.

"Thanks. I love watching him while he sleeps." Elizabeth commented.

"I know. Once they get older, they don't want to take their naps." Cathy stated, pointing to her daughter that was sitting next to her.

"How old is Abby now?" Elizabeth asked.

"She'll be two in a few weeks." Cathy answered. "I can't get her to take a nap now. When it's her bedtime, she usually crashes."

Elizabeth nodded and looked out the window. "Oh, this is our stop. See you tomorrow Cathy."

"Bye Elizabeth." she smiled and waved.

Elizabeth carried Klaine off the bus in one hand, while carrying her backpack on her back and the diaper bag over her shoulder. She walked down to her house and went in.

"I'm home." she shouted, and went into the living room where her dads and sister were watching a rerun of What Not To Wear.

"How was school?" Blaine asked.

"It was actually pretty good." Elizabeth replied. "Before my afternoon classes I went to see him and Denise, the lady that takes care of the babies, said he was doing great. But I missed him so much." she confessed.

Blaine and Kurt smiled. "Well, I'm glad you had a good first day back." said Blaine.

"Yeah me too. But now I think I'm going to go upstairs, give Klaine a bath and get him ready for bed. I am exhausted."

Blaine and Kurt laughed.

"Ok, good night Lizzie." they said in unison.

"Good night." she said, and she picked up the carrier and went upstairs.

**Ok, there you go. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to follow, favorite and leave a nice review for me to read in the morning. Thanks so much and I'll see you next time.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


End file.
